


Road Warriors Reminiscence

by AngelsStingrayGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Past Violence, Tattoos, Torture, Transformers - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 66
Words: 79,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsStingrayGhost/pseuds/AngelsStingrayGhost
Summary: Penguinlock and AngelsStingrayGhost's collection of one shots and short stories from their Supernatural writings and muses.





	1. The Best First Impressions Often Come With a Free Police Escort

~Written by Penguinlock~

Emberlynn flopped on the motel bed, phone in hand. Well, she tried to anyways. The hard pillow gave about as much as a brick wall, making the phone fly out of her hand and narrowly missing her face before bouncing off the comforter and hitting the floor. She made a yelp sound of surprised panic and confusion that made Pippin laugh.

"Smooth, Bubbles."

Emmy rolled her eyes in jest, and grabbed the phone from the floor before checking to be sure she hadn't broken yet another phone. It seemed unharmed, she tossed it aside content before jumping up energetically and pacing around the room in a nearly skipping-like way that meant she was impatient and bored. 

"Pippin. I'm impatient and bored." Emmy stated, pausing in her skip-pace. 

Pip moved to reply but--

"If you say 'hi impatient and bored, I'm Pippin' I will smite you." Emmy cut her off.

"Looks like I didn't even have too!" Pip grinned, picking up her jacket. "Fine, lets go."

Emmy happily speed out the door, Pippin following.

 

Ghost sat outside in the warm sunshine, Emmy and Pip hopped in and Emmy immediately started playing with the radio until she found a classic rock station playing Led Zep's Good Times, Bad Times. She turned the volume up loud as Ghost pulled from the parking lot.

"What are you so happy about today?" Pip yelled over the music as Emmy leaned out the window singing along to the song on the radio.

"I don't know, exactly. It just feels like today we start a whole new adventure!" she yelled back.

She was right, it did. But why? The only thing different about today versus another day was that they were going to meet up with some other hunters Bobby had basically set them up with. Bobby, Pip thought with a smile, he was always worried about the girls hunting alone, but to be fair Pip and Emmy had gotten themselves in more than one tight situation before and they lived their lives in a bazaar of bad dreams. She didn't resent his concern, though, sometimes she did wish he wouldn't press them to group up so much.

Led Zep faded out as Guns N Roses Sweet Child O Mine started in that clear sweet tone it does. Emmy leaned more out the window, nope, not enough.

"I'm going to do something reckless." She said, Pip rolled her eyes.

"Emmy this happens every time we listen to this song, why-?" 

Emmy was already moving, sitting on the frame of the window, holding on for dear life and laughing as Pip slowed down, worried that her accident prone friend would fall.

"Emmy! You're gonna break my car!" 

"Oh hush, Ghost is fine! He likes it! Now turn up the song!!" she yelled back inside as they sped past a police car.

*

 

Sam finally came out to the Impala, duffel slung over his shoulder.

"Have you heard from the girls Bobby wants us to meet with yet?" Sam asked, putting his bag in the trunk. 

"Heard from Pippin, she said the other will want coffee ASAP so we'll meet them at this joint called Coffee Spoons." 

"Well, you'll be happy then. I could actually go for some coffee too."

"Really? No sissy slimming health tea today?" Dean chuckled, Sam went to snap back a response but froze, looking behind Dean in confusion. Dean looked, half out the window of an obviously speeding Chevy Stingray with a boisterous flame job was a blonde in a yellow corset style lolita dress, Guns N Roses poured from the car and mixed beautifully with the sirens of their police escort they'd picked up along the way.

"Are...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam asked, startled.

"Damn, wonder what she's doing later." Dean grinned,

"Doesn't matter, we've got a hunt." Sam said, keeping his brother of track.

"Killjoy." Dean muttered, hoping in the Impala and turning the key. "Well, Coffee Spoons here we come."

*

 

The Impala pulled into the lot of the shop, Dean parking and both brothers hedging out when Dean paused,

"No way."

Sam turned back to look, yellow lolita now stood beside the Stingray, twirling a lock of her hair and talking to an officer that she was clearly going to cute and charm only a strict warning out of. Behind her stood another woman, this one in black jeans and combat boots with a corset top of a military reminiscent style. She was facepalming watching her friend talk their way out of a reckless driving charge.

"Hey Sammy, you don't think they're the girls do you?"

Dean said, grinning again.

"Based on that stupid grin on your face, I hope not."

"Shut up, I'm going over." 

"Dean--"

"Go get your coffee, gees, I don't need an escort."

Sam rolled his eyes and stalked inside.

 

Dean approached the scene, yellow lolita had completed her mission of getting them off the hook and the officer was saying things in a strict tone that was badly put on. Blue corset had finally lifted her head from where she had laid it on the hood of the car, this kind of thing must happen often based off that reaction. He nodded to the officer as he pulled away, yea. There was a possibility they weren't the girls, but what was the chance of that?

 

"Pippin and Emberlynn?" a new voice came from behind Dean.

"Cas! I'm gonna tie a bell to you, I swear!" Dean jumped.

"My apologies." Cas said (he didn't look very sorry though).

"Who's asking?" Blue corset shot back, eyeing Cas cautiously.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." He said, the girl in blue simply raised a sardonic eyebrow. 

"Am I supposed to be impressed? I mean--"

"Pips, behave." Yellow lolita scolded,

"That must make you Emberlynn then." Dean said slyly, Emmy nodded. "Yes, and you are..?"

"Dean Winchester." he said confidently, making Pip roll her eyes.

"Heaven help us." Pip muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Castiel said, looking at Pip.

Emmy laughed at both Cas' response and the pained sigh of her friend at the Angel's accidental joke, then looked to the coffee shop. 

"Well, I am in desperate need of coffee. Shall we?"

They began to move to the shop to get coffee and discuss the hunt, Pip lingered back, catching Cas' eye. She saw Emmy laugh at some comment Dean had made, inside the shop Sam waited for the others to come and talk about the hunt. Pip smiled, Emmy was right, this was the beginning of a new adventure. And she couldn't wait to see the plot of it.

*

 

"Sammy, meet Pip and Emmy."

"Dean, you can't start calling us that just because its less syllables." Pip stubbornly argued despite that the nicknames hadn't exactly been ground breaking original.

"Oh, like you guys use full names at all times." Dean fired back, amused. Pip honestly couldn't argue there, touche.


	2. But You Know What They Say About First Impressions Anyway....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter one

~Written by Penguinlock~

Emmy sipped her coffee, "So it's only a vamp nest, right? So why do we need to team up? Is it really big?"  
Pip nudged Emmy's chair, it really wasn't huge, which is why she hadn't wanted to bring the conversation to that point. She wanted to avoid talking about Bobby being concerned all the time for them, and that Bobby (while he never said it aloud) was hoping they'd stick together even after the hunt.  
"No, we've already scouted out the nest, it's a little bigger than normal, but not really." Dean said, handing them photos of the house housing the vamps.  
"Its really not a big hunt, honestly I think Bobby just doesn't like how spread out and alone everyone is. He wants us all together, I don't blame him." Sam said.  
"Yea, venturing too close to the chick flick land for me there Sammy." Dean said before closing the files and tucking them away. "But it's not a hunt that needs tons of planning, so we can kinda relax until dusk. Who's hungry?"

*

Dean haphazardly tossed the Impala's keys on the motel table as the other exhausted and adrenalized hunters and one baffled angel filed in behind him.  
It was silent until Dean broke the still demanding an answer to what he just witnessed.  
"So what are you, some kinda angel or--?"  
"Abomination?" Pip said bitterly, annoyed that this was even happening. She had meant to keep her reserve of Grace on the DL until she could decide if these new hunters where trustworthy and worth telling the story to.  
But when that vamp had cornered Emmy she'd went for it anyway, Castiel had been on the sidelines like a puppy who had finally mastered 'stay!', and if Emmy had been hurt she would have used the reserve anyway to heal the wounds. Might as well smite and go for all the drama, she thought.

Dean shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her tone.  
"I don't know, you tell me. All I know is Bobby didn't mention anything about beyond human--"  
"She is completely human Dean, and she's no abomination." Cas cut him off, looking at Pippin with great interest. "God gave her the Grace of an Archangel."  
"Why?" Sam said, confused.  
"I... I don't know, not yet anyway. But that's not important now either, what's important is that we learn why the demons were meeting with vampires. We need to know if they were under the orders of Crowley or if there is turmoil in the Underworld's politics once again."  
"Maybe they're just drinking buddies." Dean said sarcastically,  
"Not likely, Dean. Castiel is right, this is extremely unusual behavior on the behalf of both parties involved. The implications may be serious, so does anyone have any idea on how to get that information?" Emmy asked.  
"Well..." Sam started,  
"Preferably WITHOUT a spell, ritual or blood sacrifice, please and thank you." she clarified, causing Sam to shrug,  
"Nevermind then."  
"Tomorrow two of us will go back to the nest as undercover suits and see what we can dig up. I'm sure there's already cops there, the place wasn't exactly hidden." Dean said, "The others will see what relaying can dig up on lore for.anything like this happening before, and then we can panic about what they're planing."  
The others nodded in agreement before splitting off into their own rooms for the night.  
*

Pippin awoke to the they of Waiting for the Sun by the Doors blaring from a travel size speaker, she quickly sat up, "Emmy! Turn that down, I'm not awake yet!"  
"You sound awake to me!" Emmy shot back, laughing. "C'mon, Sam and Dean are up too, and it's all we can do to keep Dean from ditching us to get breakfast, so hurry or you may be left behind!"  
Pip groaned in annoyance and flopped back on the pillow,  
"I don't want too..." she whined.  
"Oh, no, Castiel will be so disappointed in your lack of attendance to breakfast." Emmy said dramatically, voice seeping mellow drama as she pretend to be emotionally distressed.  
"Shut up!" Pip felt her face flush red, but she still laughed at Emmy's mellow drama.  
"You don't even like breakfast Emmy, I could tease you too."  
"Yes, you could, but you see I'm on my way out the door and you haven't yet began to wake up completely so I suppose you'll have to get ready and follow me to tease." Emmy left the room, the door closing behind her with a click. Waiting for the Sun faded and became Lump by Presidents,  
"Fine..."  
She was not a morning person.  
*

 A waitress was taking orders, Pip sighed, not very hungry for some reason that morning.  
"Just a mug of mint tea please." Pip said, not really interested.  
"We got Lipton, nothing else." the waitress said plainly.  
Pippin sighed, with Emmy not really a breakfast person, she'd become accustomed to nice coffee shops with mint tea and muffins in the morning instead of the barbaric, gravy scented scene of the morning rush hour truck stop. What kind of place carried only Lipton?! The kind of place she didn't belong, that's for sure.  
"Then just sedate me." she said testily, still not ready to be a functional human and join the living. The waitress looked gotten her warily, Emmy intervened, seeing where this could go.  
"Just a mug of hot water then." she said, pulling a silver cigarette case from her bag and popping it open to reveal various teas. She grabbed a Twinnings Peppermint and set it before Pip on the table before snapping the case shut again and stowing it.  
Pip nodded and picked up the packet as the waitress returned with the hot water. Opening the tea released the sweet smell of peppermint, which intrigued Cas greatly. He watched to closely as she assembled her cup of tea.  
"So whats our next move then?" she asked.  
"Well, like we agreed the night before. Two go to the crime scene as suits and the others dig up what they can in lore." Sam said, getting a head start on the lore with a book before him.  
"Emmy and I should go as suits then, we're actually both trained Forensics field agents."  
"There's no way I'm gonna be on librarian duty a day, I'm going." Dean said, Pip motioned to argue.  
"Guys, we don't have to split up at all really, Pip, Cas and I will go as a forensics team and you guys stick to your suits routine. Then we can all stick together and have more eyes to gather observations." Emmy said, sipping her coffee.  
"Makes sense..." Pip said  
"Alright, that's what we'll do then." Sam chimed in, closing his book as the waitress arrived with breakfast.  
*  
Pippin handed Castiel a long white scrubs coat, "Sorry if it's a little short, you're taller than either of us so it probably will be."  
"What's wrong with my coat?" Castiel asked curiously.  
"Well these coats are special as to not contaminate the crime scene, but it's just conspicuous for a Forensics team to have a member in a trench coat. Maybe if we were detectives, but the story is you're training under Emmy and I so the coat's a no go on this one."  
Cas nodded, shrugging off the trench coat and slipping.the scrubs coat on so he matched Pippin and Emmy. Sam and Dean where already in suits mode, and led the way in the Impala. They got out of the car and walking toward the sheriff with the others close behind digging for fake ids.  
"Howdy sheriff." Dean said grinning (the sheriff did not return the grin), "I'm Agent Morrison and this is my partner Agent Young," (he repressed another sheriff joke here)  
"We're from the FBI and have brought a small team of our own Forensics specialists in to check out the scene here."  
"FBI? Specialists? Out here on a case like this, why?"  
"Well, sir, that's what we where hoping you could tell us. Now, what exactly happened here last night?" Sam gave the others a signal to  cross the yellow tape, they did. They knew what had happened, they were the cause of it really. They just needed to be sure no evidence was left to point them to why the  vamps and demons where meeting together.  
They worked around the other forensic work happening, at one point a man handed Cas a bloodied shirt in a bag and Cas just held it, unsure what he was supposed to do with it.  
Emmy was a toxicology major, which was more lab work than field, buy she helped Pip gather up anything vampish or odd. They combed through the entire building and found... nothing. Nothing at all, until Emmy on a whim looked under a pillow of a bed in apartment room. It was a picture frame with a photo of a sunrises in it. Looked.at the picture, then on Looked another whim flipped.it over and removed the back. Another piece of  paper fell from it when she did. Unfolding it, she froze.  
"Guys!! You wont believe this!!"


	3. Remind Me to Either Burn my Yearbook After Graduation or Donate it to the Sadistic (Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A never finished Highschool AU chapter

~Written by AngelsStingrayGhost~

Emberlyn Vieno Wesson was known for being a literal paradox. Not just name wise, as it meant gentle lake of fire, but also as a general human being. Her Gothic and Lolita style was eye catching to say the least and today was no exception. With a crimson and black knee-high Lolita dress, black knee high socks with little red bows, and big clunky black Lolita shoes she turned heads wherever she went. Not to mention how she had skipped so many grades and how she was only 16.

Course that was if you got through her friend and sister, Pippin Elera-Ana Ruger, first. Pip couldn't have given more of a damn of what people thought of how she looked. So today it was her Guns N Roses Crop top, ripped black jeans and black combat boots combo, and an elegant Gothic like necklace with three red roses. She was more outspoken and rude than Emberlyn and the widely known rumor, which was true, was that she always carried her favorite knife in her combat boot.

Emmy and Pippin casually sat around the biggest oak tree on the school property, Pip with her legs kicked up and feet resting on a protruding root while she let Emmy strategically place daisies in her short hair.  
"I'm telling you Em, if that little bitch shows his face again I'm gonna cut him." She growled unhappily before Emmy smacked her shoulder softly in warning.  
"Pip! You know better than to say that on school grounds. Who is gonna keep me company and laugh at the Goldfish here if you get suspended, or worse, expelled?" She pouted and Pip chuckled quietly before she looked back up, her mood quickly souring at the sight of Dean Fucking Winchester, his brother, and like half of the ignorant football team. Dean was the team captain of his football team and was like any typically douche bag boy his age and privilege. At least in Pippin's eyes he was. The two weren't on the best of terms after they both almost got suspended for fighting last year.

Dean handed Emmy her forensics book before walking off without another word. His brother and the others following like dutiful little puppies. Pip spat on the ground before standing up, helping Emmy to her feet.  
"Fucking can't wait to get to Holy Grounds." She snarled as Emmy rolled her eyes at Pip.  
"Please don't destroy the coffee beans like you did last time you ground them." Emmy sassed and Pip shrugged.  
"Better than pounding that pretty boy Winchesters face into the ground and going to jail." She responded smoothly while the two walked off campus, towards the coffee and tea shop they owned.

It was always a relief to be in Holy Grounds. The two girls converted the small, old church into a successful coffee and tea shop. Pip had donned her blue and black Victorian gown, seeing as Emmy had banished her to be the sort of waitress thing. She might have pounded the beans into fine dust again. But nobody here knew their real names much less their faces. Everybody knew the owners of the shop wore masquerade masks and could disguise their voices too well for them to figure out who was who. It was part of what drew in such a big crowd. The mystery and all.

That and the flirting trickster named Gabriel who served as their counter barista and to-go bitch. Gabriel Novak was just one of like...whoever many children of a religious family. He and Pip had become fast friends after one of his pranks backfired and she saved his ass from the fire. At the moment he was talking with Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, who came to the shop often. Pip and Emmy respected him quite a bit. Same for fellow nerds Charlie and Kevin. They happened to be their own little study group and came to the shop often. Pippin gave a crimson smile as she set down the groups cups. Charlie had ordered Emmy's strongest coffee, Kevin had ordered a Holy Trinity, and Sam had what they fondly called, Sam Winchester Tea. Perfect for the health nut that he was.

The chiming of church bells rang softly and echoed throughout the shop as the door opened, prompting Pippin to turn around and promptly blush. Gabriel's shift was ending and it wasn't unusual for someone in the family to pick him up but most of the time is was the eldest Novak Michael. When it wasn't Michael it was Balthazar or, as was the currently present, Castiel Novak. Pippin never got to see Castiel much outside of school and their classes, seeing as they shared more than a few with each other. She turned away flustered and hustled to the back of the shop, where there was mostly stain glass windows, to escape the embarrassment of Cas catching her like she was. In the times he did pick up Gabe, he was always able to easily identify Pip and Emmy no matter what the two girls did to hid their identity.

"Emberlyn Wesson, Pippin Ruger, Sam and Dean Winchester, Anna Novak, and Castiel Novak! Get your butt up here and show us all how a real game of dodge ball goes!" Mr. Evan yelled as they hustled up to him to be split into teams. Emmy tugged a bit on her shimmery blue-white t shirt while Pippin glared hard at Dean. Emmy didn't really like dodge ball all that much but considering the two had trained for much worse she supposed she could handle a small game. If it wasn't in front of the rest of the damn class. Her only saving grace was that Mr. Evans was a typical Goldfish and pit the girls against the boys, hoping that the boys would slaughter the girls and prove how much he favored the "Archangels" football captain.

The girls had a systematic plan. Anna and Emmy would dodge and throw. Pippin would block and catch. They stock pile the balls until the boys no longer had any left and then the hail Mary would begin. At least that was the plan. Pippin slid dramatically and blocked a ball aimed at Emmy's legs from Castiel. Emmy damn near tripped trying to cover Pip, barely managing to block the ball from hitting Pippin in the face. Anna and Sam were out and it was just between Emmy, Pippin, Cas, and Dean at this point. Pippin threw her ball, almost catching Dean in the arm. Students had become divided at some point, the power and grace, or lack of, the girls possessed as a team was shocking and put the best dodge ball duo of Dean and Castiel to the ultimate test. It came out of nowhere. One minute Pip was standing, the next she was laying on the floor was blood trickling down her lips and chin. The gym became deathly quiet as Cas looked worried for Pippin's well being while Dean smirked at her. Pippin didn't even get the satisfaction of retaliating because Emmy went from zen calm to raging tornado in less than 0.2 seconds and boy it was a hilarious sight to see. Castiel was hit by three balls and he sat down next to Anna. It was the one who threw the original ball that got the worst end of the stick. Emmy, with all her brilliant accuracy, hit Dean square in the nuts with one of the harder dodge balls, the poor bastard falling over in agony while half the bleachers cheered like they were in a gladiatorial arena.

Castiel was still worried faintly about that girl from P.E. yesterday. Dean had intentionally threw that ball to hit her face but he hadn't expected for her nose to begin to bleed. None the less she said she was fine and had laughed it off but something in those dark green and brown eyes told him otherwise.  
"Hey Nerd." The weak and meek voice broke his train of thought and he turned around, looking for the source of the noise. It wasn't until he spotted the previously mentioned eyes peering at him from one of the slats of a school locker did he recognize who it was.  
"Pippin?" He asked in surprise and Pip mumbled something unintelligible before responding.  
"Yeah. Hey Castiel I know we don't talk much but could you get me out of this locker? I'm getting a littler claustrophobic which is new for me." She whispered harshly and Cas complied quickly, easily opening the locker with a master key he always kept on him. Pippin stumbled out of the locker, disoriented, and Cas got a good look at her.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked seriously, motioning to Pippin's dislocated shoulder. She looked down at it and poked the limp arm roughly before looking back up at Cas.  
"Honestly not all that bad. It'll hurt when I set it is all." She answered honestly, walking up to Cas and motioning for him to follow, knowing what class they were missing at the moment. Forensics. Castiel followed, a worried look on his face as he tried to figure out who had beat Pip and stuffed her into a locker.  
Dean wasn't sure how he managed to persuade Cas to come with him and Sam to the burlesque like club but by hell he did. They were all sitting at a table and the fancy club, talking with Jess, Sam's girlfriend and their waitress, about what their plans for after High school was. They weren't expecting any real eye catching performances until the lights dimmed dramatically, illuminating two figures behind the curtain, dousing them in dark red light as the music started. Jess giggled something about the double trouble girls before they all went entire quiet as the two girls came out from behind the curtain, humming in perfect sync with each other.  
"I've been spinning out for time  
Couple women by my side  
I got sinnin' on my mind  
Sipping on red wine." The girl in the blue burlesque outfit sang seductively as she strode right up to where one man was sitting, taking a sip of his untouched wine and smiling at him while the girl in the black and red burlesque outfit took her time in traveling to Dean's table.  
" Ripping out the pages  
How'd I get so faded?  
How'd I get so faded?" She echoed as Blue approached Castiel, practically swaying to the beat as she walked.  
" Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now  
If you loved me how'd you never learn?  
Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes  
One or two could free my mind  
This is how it ends.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
Fading out again.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
So tell me when it kicks in

Well, tell me when it kicks in." They harmonized, everybody's eyes locked on them as they continued their seemingly hypnotizing performance. Red trailed her fingers along Dean's arm as she sung the next verse.  
" I've been looking for a lover  
Thought I'd find her in a bottle  
God, make me another one  
I'll be feeling this tomorrow"


	4. Simplicity is for the Boring

~Written by Penguinlock~

It was supposed to be simple.

Get in, find Cas, get out.

No biggie, easy, piece of pie....

Dean thought this as he plunged the blade through the demon, squinting against the light bursting from the eerily vessel as then shell slumped to the suburban ground and rolled down the even cement steps before resting at the feet of the approaching Castiel. Dean saw Emmy close behind him, she pulled Pippin back as the trio waited for Cas to react to the dead man on his porch. 

He froze, looking from the body to Dean in dazed confusion and shock, "What was that?" he asked slowly,

"Cassi!" Pip pulled away from Emmy's grasp and grabbed his arm, "Cas! Oh my gosh, I--"

"I...I'm sorry... you must have me confused with someone else. I am Emmanuel." he said, not even glancing down to her before a look of remembrance came over his face, he quickly ran into the house, pushing past Dean. 

 

Emmy and Pip hurried up the stairs after him, all three following him into the house where Castiel was quickly untying a strange woman from a chair in the living room.

"Did it hurt you?" he asked softly, helping the odd woman up as he dropped the rope. Pip felt herself grow tense, what was happening here?

"No...i'm fine, I'm okay" she asked.

Pip raised an eyebrow at the tone Cas was using.

Emmy sipped her coffee awkwardly.

Cas took her hand and lead her before the others to present her, 

"Like I said outside, I'm Emmanuel."

Dean awkwardly shook his hand, "Dean, Dean Winchester. This is Emmy and well, that's... Pippin."

"Nice to meet you all, and this is my wife."

Emmy nearly choked on her coffee, coughing before straightening up and recovering.

"Oh... yea... wife...." Dean said, not really sure what else to do. Emmy glanced at Pip nervously... 

Pippin froze.

...Did

....Did he...

...did he just say....

...wife?

 

Pippin stared at him blankly, processing....

Emmy and Dean looked at her nervously, unsure of what would happen when it clicked.

"What was that thing?" Emmanuel's wife asked, oblivious to Pippin's murder glare baring at her.

"A demon." Emmy said bluntly as the words slipped past her verbal filter due to the confusion.

"So... a demon walked the earth." Emmanuel said slowly,

"No, hundreds of them, everywhere, always." Dean said, still wary but no point in denying anything now that the demon card was on the table.

 

Slowly the girls realized the situation, Cas had no idea he was Cas. He thought he was 'gifted', or a healer, or something... 

Pippin hadn't snapped back into reality yet...

But Emmy was starting to worry.

She gave Dean an expression of concern before eerily to her, still blank but still pretty responsive considering... 

"How can I help you?" Emmanuel said carefully.

"It's my brother." Dean said, Emmanuel nodded.

"Take me to him."

 

Dean glanced over his shoulder as they all piled in to the Impala. Cas, Pip and the wife all nice and snug in the back, Pip, as fate would have it, had ended up in the middle. 

Emmy sighed, still waiting for the ball to drop.

Dean swore quietly under his breath,

It was supposed to be simple.

Get in, get Cas, get out.

"It was too easy." Dean muttered as Pippin tried to sit as far away from Emmanuel's wife as she could. The one day they only take one car...this was going to be awkward...

*

The Shakespearean Plot worthy gesturing didn't finally strike Pippin until they were out of car and standing in the chilled night air overlooking the demon plagued hospital. 

"WIFE?!" She suddenly exclaimed aloud, Dean and Emmy rushing into action as Emmy led Pip away trying to calm her and keep her from attracting the attention of mishap demons and Dean trying to rally Cas as best as he could, the hesitation still heavy within him.

 

Pippin sighed heavily as she tried to rein in her anger. 

"I mean really, so every time he wanders off I have to worry about him now?! I mean every time he gets the slightest bit of confused he wanders off with some chick!!"

"Pip, that's a little dramatic--"

"Emmy we're forensics specialists!! Three times establishes a pattern! Do you reALL-"

"Hey! There is an army of demons down there with Sam in their clutches so can you please not alert them to our gesturing presence just yet?!" Emmy strictly cut her off before softening her tone, "I know what you're saying, and yea, if it were anyone else then I'd think they were shady... but it's Cas. He... he just doesn't know. And he had amnesia, he needed a helper to protect him. Its an awful situation, but Pips, right now we gotta help Sam."

Pip sighed, knowing the Emmy was right but still annoyed. They hurried back over to Dean, Cas and Meg, presence shown up after who dropped 'Emmanuel's wife' they'd somewhere safe. The conversation was already heated,

"You're an Angel." Meg said plainly.

Under any other circumstance, he would have laughed 

"I'm sorry... was that flirtation?" 

"At this point, why not? Go for it.". Pip muttered as Meg tried to explain off to him better.

*

"A little tense, Pippin?" Meg raised a sarcastic brow at her. 

"Very tense, actually. Thank you for the concern." Pippin snapped back venomously.

Meg only continued to stare amused at her before laughing, turning to Cas.

"Well Clarence, ready to take on the Legion yet?" she asked slyly.

"I'm telling you, I don't remember how." Cas said, frustrated.

"Maybe you should ask your wife." Pip muttered, causing Emmy to hit her arm and Cas to look at her blankly.

"Oooh Pip's feeling a pop jealous then?!" Meg laughed.

"Maybe smiting just takes doing to remember, here Cas try it out on her." Pip said pointing to Meg, who only rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to snap a response back before Emmy intervened.

"Guys! There is a literal Demon hoard down there and we're up here having a battle of half-wits. Can we please focus?!"

Pip mumbled illegible threats under her breath, but allowed the plan to continue. 

"C'mon Cas, it's probably like riding a bike, you know?" Dean said, trying to rally the frightened angel.

"I don't know how to ride a bike, either." Cas said quietly, Dean sighed in exasperation and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I just really can't remember anything!" Cas exclaimed.

"Well maybe your girlfriend here--" Meg began, Cas froze.

"Girlfriend?" Cas repeated, "So... My name...my real name, that is... is Castiel... I'm an Angel of the Lord.... we are friends, correct?" he looked to Dean, he spoke slowly, trying to piece it all together. 

"So far correct." Emmy said.

"The bestest." Meg said dryly. 

"And also you and I...?" Cas said, looking at Pippin, desperately trying to trigger a memory.

"Together, yea." Pip said quietly, suddenly feeling a little awkward, but unable to point out why exactly. It was true, after all.

Cas nodded, looking back down the slope to the demon plagued hospital.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, "That I was an angel, that we all knew each other, my friends and my girlfriend..."

"Well... to our credit, it seemed a little rude to introduce your girlfriend to your wife." Emmy said, trying to lighten the mood (it failed).

"If I had known...." he began. "Nevermind, I'm going down there."

"Woah, Cas. You sure that's a good idea? I mean you don't know--"

"We don't have a choice, Dean. Besides, it's just like riding a bike." Cas smiled, and turned to wander down the hill.

"We're screwed." Dean sighed, leaning against the Impala and rubbing his face tiredly.

"Hey, I believe in the little tree topper." Meg said, watching him go down the hill.

"Never thought I'd agree with Meg." Pip said, watching her angel walk toward the hospital. 

"Yea, well that's probably why you're wrong so often." Meg fired back, grinning. 

Pip scoffed.at the comment. "Bitch, please, I--"

"Geez, good thing we've had years of hunting to mature us and teach us when we need to be serious." Emmy said sardonically, rolling her eyes as she sat next to Dean. 

They all watched Castiel walk down the hill toward the closest demonic guard. He stood still for a moment, hesitant. Pip felt her chest seize anxiously, in her mind's eye she could almost see the demon simply plunge an angel blade in his chest as he pondered what to do. 

"Cassi..." Pip said quietly, trying to banish the image from her mind.

He hesitantly raised his hand and pressed it against the demon's face, white light erupted from his palm and the demon's empty vessel slumped to the ground. 

Pip let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she'd held in.

"See, he's got it!" Emmy said aloud, they all relaxed a little. They watched from the hill top as he moved from demon to demon, they dropped one by one, Cas wove through out the legion easily. A wake of fallen vessels behind him, he flowed easily... to easily....

His movement was dryly calm, Pippin thought. Again, she realized she'd forgotten to breathe. After a second or an era, she couldn't tell which was closer, the last demon collapsed.

The hunters rushed down the hill to meet Cas, who stood still with his back turned to them all.

"Cas! Man, you did--"

"I remember..." he said turning, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I remember everything." 

He pulled Pippin into a hug, his head on her shoulder he managed to say "I remember everything, what happened. What I did, what I became.... I see why you didn't tell me."

 

Pip recovered from her surprise, "Cas?" 

He stood. "What I did... I became a monster.." he said quietly,

"No, Cas..." Pip started, but demons were moving inside the hospital. They needed to act fast to save Sam, they needed to move now.

"Let's move." Dean said, moving into the hospital, Emmy and Meg close behind him. 

Pip turned to Cas, unsure of what to say.

"Let's go save Sam." 

"Yes, now."

 

Castiel was not a monster, 

but now was not the time to heal that wound.

It was supposed to be simple.

Go in... get Sam... get out....


	5. Driving & Righteous Asshole (Deleted Scenes from Little Lies and Secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deleted scene from StingrayGhost's story Little Lies and Secrets

~Written by StingrayGhost~

The car was dead silent. The cab heavy with an awkward air to it. Pippin was leaning her forehead against the window of Ghost, sitting on Castiel's lap. He had one arm around her waist to keep her steady and prevent her from falling over and hitting her head on anything. Sam was trying extraordinarily hard not to smile, knowing about the angel's sudden interest in the strange hunter.  
"So why did you insist on taking your car Pip?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation at last. He just couldn't take the way Cas was staring at the oblivious Pip anymore.  
"Because I'm tired and they need time to get the flirting outta their system." Pip responded, wiggling uncomfortably in her seat, causing Castiel's grip on her hip to tighten marginally.  
*  
"We almost dated once." Emmy admitted, a small look of disgust crossing her features. Dean's grip on the Impala's steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white at the thought of anyone else touching Emmy. "So why didn't you?" He asked, practically prying his clenched teeth apart to form the words. Em turned to him with a look of disbelief and disgust plastered on her face. "He was a fucking Vamp Dean." Em nearly snapped, barely able to restrain the sudden and unexplainable burst of rage at the thought of Lucas. She hated his guts and she would kill him the next time she saw him but her reaction was normally never this...violent. Dean's eyes widened almost comically before his jaw dropped every so slightly. He quickly recovered and the next couple of minutes were spent in silence.  
"So before you found out did you two-"  
"DEAN!" Emmy screeched in horror, cutting off the eldest Winchester mid-sentence.   
"What?" He asked, flinching slightly at her sudden high pitched tone. Emmy sent a death glare his way, countered by the bright red blush blooming across her cheeks.  
"Mind out of the gutter." She huffed in embarrassment.

*

"Lupin stays." Pippin and Sirius snapped at the same time and Emmy could feel the irritation at Dean, Sam, and Bobby rising to new heights.  
"This is like Lucas all over again." She muttered and Pippin turned around slowly to glare her down.  
"This is nothing like Lucas. I thought you said you weren't going to mention the L word ever again?" Pippin growled tiredly and Emmy shrugged.  
"I'm making a fair comparison. I brought Lucas back and you absolutely refused to let him stay. You bring Lupin and everybody else is refusing to let him stay." Em pointed out, causing Pip to pinch the bridge of her nose.  
"Fuck me." She mumbled under her breath. Without missing a beat Emmy responded, "No thank you but I know someone who would be happy to." Pippin's head shot up and her wide eyes stared at Emmy and her smug smirk.  
"Says the one with the crush on righteous asshole." Pip snapped back and Emmy stood up abruptly, the chair she had been sitting in knocked to the floor in her haste to get up. She looked somewhere between pissed and enraged but no one was sure exactly where she fell on that scale.  
"How DARE you!" Em growled darkly and Pippin immediately growled back, slowly standing up out of her chair to face off with her partner.  
"I don't know what your goddamn issue is but you better get it under control." She warned gravely, hands clenching into fists. Emmy shook slightly at the unspoken threat that lingered in the air between them.  
"Or what? You're gonna beat me? Pippin you couldn't even handle a fairy right now." Emmy shot back; the reaction was immediate and terrifying. Pippin lunged across the table at Emmy and Emmy snarled at the fist that she easily caught.


	6. Castiel Interrupted

~Written by Emmy~

“I hope for your sake that the angels have someone to pray to when I get out of this chair!” Pippin spat as she watched in helpless desperation as Castiel let out another grace curdling scream. Naomi only smiled a small, peaceful grin in the face of the screams and tilted her head acutely toward Pippin. “I can’t decide which is more amusing... the fact that a part of you believes that you could follow through with that promise, or that you would try.”  
“Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn.” Pip said darkly.  
“Yes... but that’s not my division.” Naomi turned back toward Castiel, gasping for breath in between shouts. “Oh, Castiel. You must have grown soft, you know this is merely the beginning.” She leaned over and pulled a large and weird device over to the chair. The silver glint of it’s chrome making the plain white walls even more glaringly bright. Naomi ignored the screams of Castiel and the threats of Pippin, adjusting the device over Castiel’s face before calmly peering down, gauging the angle. She reached to activate it, then paused, looking back up at Pippin with her cold cruel eyes that held a sick dancing pleasure. “You’re right, Pippin... he really does have the most lovely blue eyes.” Naomi said as she smiled her small taunt smile again and pressed the silver needle closer and closer toward Cas’ right eye. He tensed and couldn’t bite back the scream as the needle broke the cornea. “Cassi!!” Pippin screamed, trying again to use her grace even though she knew in this seat she couldn’t. “Naomi! I will make you know Hell for this!” Pippin screamed over the blended sounds of drill and Castiel. 'Again, not my division.” Naomi said calmly over all the noise screaming around her.

*

It was the way the light hit the chrome and glinted off the odd instrument next to Sam that brought the physical wince as Castiel heard Pippin scream in his head chains and chains of threats and pleadings layered and replaying like a bad phonograph recording. Waves of aches followed through him with every syllable and contusions seemed to sink to his bones and sponged into his Grace, which began to burn like lemon juice in a deep wound. His wings shook anxiously as the memory flowed into the front of his mind unchecked. “Samandriel…” he whispered aloud as his physical reaction to an eternity of memory compressed into a layered millisecond caused him to hold his head in pain. He manipulated his Grace to evaporate any tears before they could fall, but a slipped sob escaped before he would catch it. “Cassi?” Pippin asked concerned, sitting up from the nearby couch and setting the book of lore to the side. “Cas? Hey.” she stood up and came toward him. Sam followed Cas’ suddenly haggard eyes to the odd silver thing on the table and looked back to the Angel in complete blank confusion. But when Pippin saw it she froze, the glint of the chrome caught her eye as well and sent the same memories flooding into her mind’s eye. “Cassi…” she said softly, trying to pull him from the dark train of thought his mind let slip by uncharged. She reached for him, but he pulled back. “I… I don’t deserve… I killed my—I!” Cas cut himself off, “I don’t deserve comfort.” he slipped away from Pippin’s grasp and into another room as fast as he could without leaving completely. Pip watched him go, the guilt stained broken little angel slipped away into the shadows to hide away, Pip was still a moment. Then recovered from the lull in pattern and followed calling after him, “Cassi? Cas, please, listen to me...”


	7. Quid Pro Quo (Original snippet from Destiny Beckons)

  Emmy leaned over the table in the bunker as she shuffled through multiple papers while muttering to herself.

"Hellhounds. Hellhounds. Where is that paper?" She mumbled in frustration when the door to the room opened and Pippin stumbled in. She managed to make it to the table before running into the sharp corner edge and proceeding to screech like a dying dinosaur as she clutched her hip.  
   
"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY, JESUS CHRIST! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" She screamed before collapsing into the nearest chair and grimacing as Emmy looked on in concern.

"Have you been drinking Pip?" She questioned seriously.

"No...yes...maybe." Pip answered deceptively. Silence descended upon the room for a long moment before Emmy spoke up again.

"Wanna play Quid Pro Quo?"

"Eh, fuck, why not? You go first."

"Did you get into Bobby's whiskey again?" Emmy asked and Pippin groaned in exaggeration as she threw her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah." She breathed out. "Have you and Dean made out yet?" She continued and Emmy's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Yes. Multiple times in fact." She mumbled, really wanting to wipe that smug smirk off of Pippin's face. Pip coughed slightly and immediately winced, hand moving to clutch at her bullet wound scar. The hand stopped short of the scar and curled into a trembling fist as she forced herself to breathe through the pain.

"Does it still hurt?" Emmy asked, the game abandoned and forgotten while Pippin forced out another breath from between her clenched teeth. After a few more breathes she felt able to speak again.

"Agonizingly yes." Pip huffed out while Em bent down next to her friend and brushed aside the edge of Gabriel's jacket to reveal the black sports bra that she had been wearing in place of an actual t-shir


	8. One Liners

"If I need you I'll give you a signal."  
"What signal?"  
"I'll imitate the terrified scream of a little girl." Pippin & Emmy.

"I came from the Dean Winchester school of dealing with emotions." -Pippin

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised." -Emmy

"The bitch cut my hair....so I killed him." - Pippin and/or Emmy

"If you give me a minute...I think I can make this worse." -Pippin

"Wow, can we just pretend, for one second, that you're not a complete douchebag?" -Emmy

"Seven billion people in the world, and you're overreacting because we killed one man."  
"But-"  
"Seven. Billion. People. Now shut up and drink your smoothie." -Pippin & Sam

"Is this coffee bitter?" *sips drink* "Nope just you." -Emmy

"It's all fun and games until she obliterates you from existance. " - Israfel

"Ugh it tastes like sludge!"  
"Yes but it's caffinated sludge." - Pippin & Emmy

"You know how you always think I'm brave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I'm about to prove you wrong." - Pippin & Emmy

"The way you flirt is shameful." - Seraphina

"What's the little blinking light mean?"  
"It means...wait blinking?" - Emmy & Dean

"If I die tonight salt and burn my body, except for my middle finger. Send that to Metatron." - Pippin

"Well on the bright side...I'm not addicted to Cocaine." - Emmy

"So...I've just realized...that I've been shot." - Emmy

"If I wanted to kill myself I would climb your ego and jump to your I. Q." - Emmy.

"I still remember you as a little girl who overwaters plants because you don't know when to stop giving." -Joshua to Pippin and later Pippin to Emmy.

"Wow, someone needs a Happy meal." -Emmy

"You wanna fight Fuck-bucket!?" - Pippin

"I said set a small fire! That's not a small fire!" - Emmy to Pippin

"Don't sign to me in that tone!" - Emmy to Pippin.

"Why is Dean bleeding?"  
"Because he's an idiot."  
"I didn't know idiocy caused people to spontaneously bleed from the nose."  
"I think it's a new phenomena."  
\- Pippin & Cas.

"If someone gets nosy just...you know...shoot them."  
"Shoot them?"  
"Politely.."  
-Israfel & Emmy

"Now remember, if you hear ominous chanting, the appropriate response is to run." -Emmy

"Did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally started a cult?" -Pippin

"Nope. I can't go to hell. Satan still has a restraining order against me and Emmy." -Pippin

"Technically it wasn't on fire."  
"Of course it wasn't on fire! You completely blew it up!"  
-Emmy and Pippin/vice versa

"Did...did you shove a-"  
"An Angelblade up a demons ass? Yes."  
-Emmy & Pip

"You can't hold sex against an Angel, Dean! I tried!"  
-Pippin

"There's too many numbers here Pip!"  
"I'm not good at math okay!? I skipped it in the third grade!"  
-Emmy & Pip

"It barely hit him."  
"Barely hit him!? It took off his whole damn arm!"  
-Emmy and Pip

"This looked easier on Youtube!"  
-Quel


	9. A Promise is a Promise (But I Can Always Find a Loop Hole)

~Written by Emmy~ 

Castiel stared at his brother through the glare of the freshly struck holy flare, shocked.  
"Gabriel..." he said slowly, letting his blooming emotion show through in his voice. He was pleading with his brother. Gabriel looked at Castiel, he saw how terrified and distressed every aspect of Cas looked as he realized what was happening. Fear, but not for himself, not in the slightest. All for Pippin. Castiel sighed angrily and turned away from his brother so he wouldn't see any more of his distress. Gabriel nearly broke again, but he reminded himself what would happen to Cas if he were to get out.  
"It's for your own good, little brother." Gabriel said, trying to convince the both of them. It was for Cas' own good... but did that still make it the right thing? It didn't matter, he told himself. He had promised Pip, he had to honor his word. Even if he regretted it later...right? He looked a while longer at his little brother. Castiel cared nothing for himself, but Pippin did. His promise was important. He needed to leave, now, or he would break his promise and the fire line.  
"You'll understand later." Gabriel walked out of the room."I hope, anyway."

 

Castiel waited until he was sure Gabriel was gone. Then he began trying escape plans he had been creating in his head since Gabe threw the match and trapped him. Pippin must have made him promise something, or he knows something. I've been suspicious of that since the beginning. He thought, several attempts and plans failed right out of the box. He was getting panicky, frustrated, and ill all around. His mind was swimming in worse case scenarios and gruesome gory death scenes. He needed to get to Pippin. Now.

 

That's when he heard it, rushing water from above. The water heater kicking on to warm the winter worried pipes. Cas smiled, Eureka. He could do it. He had to. Focusing all his available Grace, he began to attempt to pull the very ceiling down by the pipes. At first there was nothing, Cas could feel anxiety creeping up. What if it didn't work? It has to, he told himself, I need to get to Pippin.

Slowly, the ceiling began to bow. He sighed in relief, this could work. Then slowly the ceiling became warped, he could hear old pipes bending. Now he just needed them breaking. Plaster bits began to float down on him, a single drip struck his forehead. He ignored the drop trickling down his face and focused harder on the task at hand. They were leaking, it wouldn't be long now. Then all at once he had it, and the ceiling opened flooded the warehouse like Noah's Firmament. Cas closed his eyes and let the water come down on him, the water didn't stop after the big splash. It continued to stream from the pipes like waterfalls. He looked the  floor, he was nearly up to his ankles in water. The circle was no longer a problem. He grinned at the flooded warehouse, "I'm coming Pippin, whether you deem it safe or not."


	10. That Pale Purple Chair Disturbs Me Honestly (Original and Alternative Endings)

~Written by Emmy~

The door swung open to reveal the scene inside. Castiel tied to the pale purple easy chair, beaten and bruised, weak and broken.   
So…human.  
Pip felt relief flow through her though, Cas was alive. They were going to get out of this! Alive! The other hunters held their guns poised. The woman in the maroon tank top held in her hand the instrument of Castiel’s partial destruction, her eyes grew wide when she saw the hunters and she turned again and plunged the blade into Castiel’s stomach. He gasped and cried out in surprise and pain.  
“April…” Cas muttered weakly.  
“Cas! No!!” Pip cried as April threw the other hunters aside with her grace as if they were only leaves before kicking aside Pip’s dropped angel blade.  
“This girl’s popular with all the boys.” April said coldly, advancing toward Sam and Emmy who had both been tossed into a bookcase. Pip was frozen for a moment in shock at both Cas’ fate and this odd statement. Dean quickly took up the blade from Cas’ chest and stabbed it precisely through April’s ribs. A white light erupted as April died and fell aside.   
Pippin’s trance broke and she made it to Cas’ side only a moment before Dean. Emmy and Sam were soon huddled around as well.   
“Cas! Cas!” Dean yelled, Pippin in stunned silence holding back tears.   
“Guys, he’s gone.” Dean said softly.  
Sam stood up tall, he brushed the others aside and held his hand over Castiel’s gashed and sliced torso. A bright light illuminated from his palm as Ezekiel took hold of control for a moment to heal Cas. Sam stumbled backward as the other hunters looked to him in stunned shock. Castiel was still, but was suddenly wake with eyes wide open, looking to all the faces looking at him trying to decipher if he was truly alive.   
Sam stumbled to the ground, Emmy jumped and went forward to help him at least sit up.  
“Pippin… Dean.” As said, looking at them with an odd expression. His wide eyes looked around him in vivid confusion,  
“Emmy, Sam…” Sam had sat up and looked at Cas with more confusion than the recently undeasesed.   
“Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked.  
Castiel didn’t respond, Pippin only hugged him glad he was alive.  
*  
“…And having sex.”  
Dean made an odd sound that was a cross between surprise and coughing. The other hunters looked at Castiel in stunned silence at what he’d just said. Did—did he really??  
“You had sex with April?” Dean said, looking at Cas with the face the others called ‘The B.S Detector’.  
Castiel nodded, “Yes.”  
Pippin couldn’t believe what she was hearing... she... no way on earth or in hell...  
Emmy was looking back and forth in surprise between Dean and Pip. Dean looked amused, Sam looked… impressed maybe? Ew. Emmy hit his arm, discreetly gesturing to Pip in a motion that said , ‘Really dude? No.’  
“So... did you have protection?” Dean asked, smirking, not even thinking about Pippin listening in the room.  
Castiel looked at him like the answer was obvious, “I had my angel blade.”  
Emmy and Sam stifled a giggle, Dean laughed at Cas’ answer openly.  
Pippin had heard enough.  
She’d been destroyed looking at him in that ugly chair, laying there dead… but little had she’d known only hours before…  
Pippin slapped Castiel hard across the face before turning and leaving quickly, just short of running out of the room.  
“Pip?” Castiel said in confusion, holding his welted face.   
Sam shook his head, “Well, cheating angels. That’s a new one for us.”  
“Ah, women.” Dean said in mock exasperation.  
“Hey, do you want to get hit too?” Emmy said half seriously, ignoring Dean’s suggestive reply and slipping down the hall after Pippin.  
Castiel watched Pippin leave with wide eyes, still holding his face.  
"I don't understand--"  
"Dude, Cas, you can't go around sleeping with chicks just because they make you a sandwich." Dean said, standing up, "Especially chicks who turn out to be Reapers."  
"I don't get how you could even do it really." Sam said, puzzled.  
"Isn't cheating against one of the Ten Commandments? I mean Cas you're an Angel of the Lord that should be grade school level stuff you. Even Dean kno--"  
"Hey! Let's leave me out of this for once. It's Cas that's thrown himself under the bus." Dean interrupted before turning back to Cas.  
"Even if you somehow didn't know, it's not right to do that to Pip. It's still a dick move."  
"Literally." Sam said, Dean rolled his eyes at the comment. "Sam, really? What are you 12?"  
Suddenly Cas' eyes grew wide in horror, "You... You're saying that I've committed adultery."  
"Well... More or less yea." Sam said.  
"You're... You're saying I've...that I have sinned."  
Sam nodded, Dean shrugged.  
"What you did was hurt Pippin, bad. That's not cool, Cas. You need to make it right. You deserved that slap, man."  
Cas slowly lowered his hand down from his face, showing a large red welt.  
"I... I don't know what to do..." Castiel said, the full weight of his actions weighing on his heart. Guilt spread through him, weighing heavily on him.  
"Well... I'd start with apologizing." Sam said, "Then...um...flowers maybe?"  
"Yea, real original, you can tell we're really great with this stuff." Dean said sarcastically before sitting down again, "Say sorry and... That you won't ever do it again."  
Castiel nodded, "Okay." he walked through the door to find Pippin.  
*  
ENDING ONE  
"Pippy you know Cas would never do anything to purposely hurt you--"  
"Emmy I know you're trying to help but I seriously doubt he slipped on a banana peel and fell--"  
"Pippin?" Castiel's distressed voice  echoed throughout the corridor. "Pippin please, where are you?"  
Pippin huffed and spun to go the other way.  
"Pip, I know it hurts to learn this and I can't imagine what that feels like but maybe you should talk to him--"  
"No thanks." Pip said plainly and shut the door to the kitchen, closing herself in. She snapped on the tea kettle, trying to force herself to think logically. Her eyes wandered to the Daniels bottle collecting dust atop the fridge, but shut the idea down. She didn't need a helper in this situation. She didn't need hi--"  
"Pippin... I-I'm sorry.  I didn't realize... I was so lost and confused that I-"  
"Go away Castiel." She said, emotion draining from her voice, using her Grace to brace the door.  
"Pippin... Please, I'm sorry, please open the door."  
She could feel him trying to force the door open with his Grace, which only made her more angry. She snapped her grace force field, sending a shock to Castiel like an electrical popping.  
"Ow! Pip.." He said softly, odd scuffle noises coming from beneath the door.  
There was a clearance of about an inch beneath the door. Castiel gently pushed a single wild daisy (they'd grown in a large area close to the bunker's entry) under the door.  
Pip stared at the flower... Was Cas... Making a peace offering? She almost smiled at the single flower, but caught herself. She was mad, he betrayed her, and if he thought one pretty flower was going to change that than he had another thing comin and...  
...she opened the door.  
Castiel stood up and launched straight into his apology.  
"I'm so sorry Pippin I had no idea, I have no idea why I did that anyway and Sam said flowers were appropriate--"  
"I'm still mad at you." Pip said plainly.  
Cas' face fell, his lip trembled. Pippin could see he was truly repentant. Pip sighed, "But... I guess I forgive you... I know suddenly being human really messed you up but this--I never expected you would... But I believe that you didn't realize. Okay? So now you have no excuse, do it again and I will kill you."  
Cas looked a little afraid, but said anyway, "So... I'm forgiven then?" He reached for her for a hug but she scooted back.  
"Yes, but I'm still mad at you."  
His face returned to downcast and Pip sighed... She couldn't stay angry at his guilty puppy face. 'Damn it, why me?' She asked herself before giving him a half hug (compromise) and setting the flower on the table. She felt the rest of her anger fizzle and die, it still hurt. Badly. But the anger was gone. It had faded as soon as he's pushed that one flower under the kitchen door.  
*  
ENDING TWO  
"Pippy you know Cas would never do anything to purposely hurt you--"  
"Emmy I know you're trying to help, but I seriously doubt he slipped on a banana peel and fell--"  
"Pippin?" Castiel's distressed voice  echoed throughout the corridor. "Pippin please, where are you?"  
Pippin huffed and spun to go the other way.  
"Pip, I know it hurts to learn this and I can't imagine what that feels like but maybe you should talk to him--"  
"No thanks." Pip said plainly and shut the door to the kitchen, closing herself in and leaving Emmy in the hall. She snapped on the tea kettle, trying to force herself to think logically. Her eyes wandered to the Daniels bottle collecting dust atop the fridge, but shut the idea down. She didn't need a helper in this situation. She didn't need hi--"  
"Pippin... I-I'm sorry.  I didn't realize... I was so lost and confused that I-"  
"Go away Castiel." She said, emotion draining from her voice, using her Grace to brace the door.  
"Pippin... Please, I'm sorry, please open the door."  
She could feel him trying to force the door open with his Grace, which only made her more angry. She snapped her grace force field, sending a shock to Castiel like an electrical popping.  
"Ow! Pip.." He said softly, odd scuffle noises coming from beneath the door. She heard him walk away, but she knew that he'd be back.

Castiel gently pushed a single wild daisy (they'd grown in a large area close to the bunker's entry) under the door.  
Pip stared at the flower... Was Cas... Making a peace offering? She almost smiled at the single flower, but caught herself. She was mad, he betrayed her, and if he thought one pretty flower was going to change that than he had another thing coming  and...  
...she opened the door.  
Damn it...what else could she do?  
Castiel stood up and launched straight into his apology.  
"I'm so sorry Pippin  please forgive me! I had no idea, I have no idea why I did it anyway and Sam said flowers were appropriate--"  
"I'm still mad at you." Pip said plainly.  
Cas' face fell, "I... I understand."  
"Do you? Castiel do you really? You've broken my trust, you betrayed me Cas! You're human for an hour and screw the first girl to help you and just decide to not mention it until now out of the blue?! And she killed you! I watched her stab a blade into your chest, she was the ENEMY! I watched you die in that ugly lavender easy chair, and I watched that without any suspicion that you would have done a thing like--" she cut herself short, reigning in her emotions before moving to go past him away again, tea be damned.  
"Pippin! Please!" He motioned to grab for her shoulder but missed. Instead he grabbed the chain of the necklace encasing the essense of her Grace. The chain broke in his hand, the pendant catching on the long chain gathering velocity as it swung away from Pippin and wrapping around his hand.  
They froze.  
"I..." Pip stared at the necklace wrapped around his hand. "It broke."  
"Pippin I--" Castiel was scraping words together.  
Pippin's expression changed, it became withdrawn and chilled. She spoke with a drained voice, "Keep it. I never wanted it anyway." She turned and walked away.  
"Pippin, please..." Cas said, to frozen in surprise to follow her. She didn't look back.  
Once she was out of Castiel's sight, Pippin leaned heavily against the wall.  
"Damn you Castiel." She whispered, sinking to the ground and holding her hands over her face.  
She had no idea what would happen now that the necklace was away from her, and although she knew the results could be terrible, she honestly didn't care.  
She rested the back of her head against the cool wall, sighing. She sat there for who knows how long lost in her own troubled thoughts, the room eventually began to grow dark around her as natural light diminished. For hours she was still, as waves of anxiety and paranoia began to wash over her more and more like the ocean as the tide turns.  
She couldn't stop thinking about when Castiel let it slip... no. That's not the right term. Pip remembered with bitter disdain how nonchalant the voice that Castiel had spoken with had sounded. As if he were saying that she'd taken him to the grocery store or something... of course he didn't understand...  
but how could he have not known?  
He was an Angel of the Lord, he had watched history unfold before his eyes and seen the world grow darker with every day since the first.  
How could he have not known?  
A surge of anxiety swarmed in her heart, she heard a voice.  
"Oh he knew, Stardust. He knew perfectly well what he was doing..."  
She jumped up, "Metatron?"  
No, it wasn't possible. Tron was dead as a door nail. No doubt about it.  
"Of course he knew, and he did it anyways." that was another familiar voice...  
"Anibus?" Pippin said, turning to put her back to the other hall wall.  
Now he was definitely dead.  
"Who else? And you know what Pippin?"  
"What?" she whispered.  
"I would bet he doesn't regret it."  
"No, he said he was sorry... and he is!"  
"There's a difference between guilt and regret, Stardust. You of all people should know that by now."  
"I would even say Pippin, that he enjo--"  
"ENOUGH!" Pippin screamed, running from the corridor into the the library. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest, she had no idea what was happening.  
She couldn't even say where the voices where coming from. In the kitchen the forgotten kettle screamed, she heard footsteps running to turn it off, then they came behind her.  
Pippin shrieked and turned to the runner, Emmy stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Pippin! What's going on?!"  
"I don't know!" she yelled again, causing Emmy to jump back slightly. "I... he said..."  
"Who said what? Cas?!" Emmy asked again, Dean and Sam where in the doorway. Pip could see Castiel standing behind them, afraid to come nearer.  
"Pip you're acting like--!" Emmy paused as a look of realization came over her face, "Pip, what did you see?" she said after a pause.  
"I didn't see I-- I heard..." Pip said slumping into a living room chair. Now that there was other people in the room Pip knew for sure was there and real it seemed easier to focus, like an anchor holding her in reality.  
Castiel cautiously stepped forward, holding the necklace.  
"Pip... you've never once taken this off before, correct?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Pip said in a tone bordering anger.  
"Pip, please." he said softly, his even softer blue eyes convicting her.  
"No... I've had it ever since I can remember." she said, then continued softer, "I've never taken it off."  
Castiel nodded, then observed the end of the chain, he appeared thoughtful. It had no clasp, no sign of part of the chain actually breaking either. The others watched as he extended the pendant toward her, she jumped back, knocking over the table beside the chair.  
"Tron--!" she yelped, then paused... "I... I thought, your hand... I... sorry." she said settling back down. Castiel nodded, as if her action had confirmed his hypothesis.  
"Pippin, I'm going to put the necklace back on you okay?" he said.  
"You broke it, remember?" she said ruefully.  
"Just trust me, okay?" he said, Pip sighed.  
Cas draped the pendant over her, holding the two ends of chain together. The other hunters watched in surprise and wonder as the chain reached out and molded back into one piece. As soon as it did Pippin let out a sigh of relief, like a veil of dark clouds had just cleared. The paranoid tension she held seeped out and she felt light as a feather. It was like she'd just gotten off a nasty roller coaster, she felt light and a little dizzy.  
Castiel nodded to the other hunters, they understood the meaning and slipped into the hall.  
"Pippin, are you alright?" he asked, cautiously taking her arm.  
"Much better... how?" Pip shook her head, "Cassi, they said--I was so scared..." she said softly.  
"I guessed that there would be...complications... should you and the necklace be apart." Castiel said, "Though I didn't guess anything like that."  
"Sorry..." Pip said, then suddenly remembered what he'd done, "Wait, why am I apologizing to you?"  
"Pippin, I know there's no way to make what happened right. But please believe me, I regret it fully. I didn't know--"  
"You regret it? Not just guilty, you would take it back if you could?"  
Castiel looked at her puzzled, then nodded, "Yes."  
Pip sighed... yes, she was still upset...but right now she was scared and she really wanted a hug,  
"Cas... I forgive you, but I'm still upset a little. Okay?"  
"I understand." Cas said, looking to the side a bit.  
Pip leaned her head on his shoulder, relieved that it was over.


	11. Hurt Myself to See if I Still Feel

~Written by Pippin~

        "I see you find it relatively easy to lie to Cas despite him practically owning your heart." Cyan said before she pushed off the wall and confronted Pippin in the alleyway. Lights flickering from the nearby strip club barely illuminating their faces. Pippin crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the pastel blue attire the other Abomination wore.

        "Just about as easy as you pretend to be completely insane." She shot back and Cyan chuckled lightly.

        "Mhm." She hummed in agreement. "But we both know I can't help the laughing and giggling so maybe I am insane." She responded smoothly and Pippin shrugged before jumping into the real reason she was confronting Cyan.

        "We can't keep hiding this Cyan." She started lowly, glancing around at their surroundings briefly. "The Angel's are catching on and so is Sam and Emmy."

        "But Bobby, Dean, Cas, and Alfie remain oblivious to the truth." Cyan shot back and Pippin sighed heavily. She laid a heavily bandaged hand upon Cyan's shoulder and hummed.

        "I'm sorry Cy." She started truthfully. "I understand she's your twin but Pastel is too far gone. She tortured Cas." Pippin muttered tiredly and Cyan nodded in sorrow.

        "I know Pipper-popper." She finally responded. "Just promise me you'll make it quick mkay?" Cyan asked, wishing they could end this conversation differently.

        "I'll smite her or stab her with the blade." Pip confirmed, causing Cyan to nodded before casting her glance down to her feet. The two woman took a seat on the dirty asphalt, leaning against the scuffed and worn brick wall behind them.

        "So how's Emmy?" Cyan asked after the long pause of silence. Pip chuckled and laid another bandaged hand on Cyan.

        "You tell Quel that Sam misses her...and that Emmy's doing alright." She answered and Cyan smiled a bit at the fond look on her face.

        "Don't worry about it Pippin. We'll be back once we finish off the rest of Sabra's Hellhounds." Pip didn't say anything to that and Cyan quickly picked up on it.

        "Are you jealous of Quel, Pippin?" Cyan asked seriously, causing Pip to turn away from her revealing gaze. The moment went on in awkward silence before Cyan finally continued on in determination. "You are..." She stated before Pip burst out in anger.

        "Fuck! Yes, I'm jealous of Quel okay!? She's Emmy's best friend." She cried, all the insecurities coming out at last.

        "So that's why you had a tantrum," Cyan stated as the realization hit her. "That coupled with Cas' torture." She finished, taking Pippin's bandaged hands in her own. Pip took a deep breath, trying to ground herself, so she wouldn't freak out on Cyan.

        "It's easy to be forgotten. She loves Quel so much...I don't even stand a chance." Pip told Cyan quietly. She was sure that Cyan wouldn't be biased in her opinion and advice. Cyan didn't say anything for a moment as she began gently fixing and messing with Pippin's bandages.

        "Quel's been missing from Emmy's life for a long time Pip...and time changes people. Quel and Emmy aren't who they used to be." She said softly. Pippin let herself get lost in the comforting feeling of Cyan fixing and readjusting the bandages. The silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore to either woman, both taking comfort in each others presence before they would be forced back to reality and Hell.

        "I think," Cyan started slowly as she finished readjusting Pip's bandages. "That Emmy found a type of solace and kinship with you that replaced a bit of what she had had with Quel." She sighed in exhaustion. "It didn't replace her but it definitely changed something in her." Cyan finished, allowing her words to sink in. Pippin sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

        "We're something alright." She muttered before turning to look at Cyan once more. "A Werewolf, a Witch, a Nephilim, and an Unmarked. All hunters." She chuckled and Cyan smiled at the truth and irony of it.

        "Says the Special, with Lucifer's vessel and ex blood junkie, the Righteous Man, a Hunter with disorganized schizophrenia, and a Seraphim." Cyan shot back and both woman smiled and chuckled a bit at it all.

        "At least Sirius and Lupin are easy to work with. Have you tried working with the Winchesters?" Pip joked lightly. "It's like trying to get hyper toddlers to take a nap." She responded and Cyan laughed.

        "So impossible?"

        At least until Emmy and Cas beat some sense into the two." Pippin confirmed. Cyan's cellphone ruined the moment as it rang loudly and she scrambled to answer it.

        "Hello?" She said before her eyes widened. "Woah, woah! Sirius calm down. What do you mean Quel just poofed off?" She asked seriously, worry bleeding into her voice.

        "Okay so Sam is gone too? Then Quel took off and brought Sam along on some date or something. Sirius take a chill pill. They're big kids and they'll be fine." Cyan reassured the Witch before she snapped the phone closed and picked up a guitar that had been sitting, hidden, behind the dumpster. Cyan handed it to Pippin with a small smile.  
          
        "Come on Pip. I know you used to play." She said knowingly and Pippin shrugged.

        "Keyword is used to." Pip waved off.

        Pippin please." Cyan begged and Pip sighed before giving in and taking the guitar. Her fingers began to automatically play an old and familiar song.

        "I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a hole The old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything" Pippin sang softly as it started to sprinkle lightly, the quiet patter of the rain blending into the music of the guitar.

        Quel ducked behind the pillar, Sam opposite of her, as they dodged the Demons that had come across them earlier. She only wanted to spend some time with Sam but it seemed like God had another idea. Quel screamed as a Demon ripped her out from behind the pillar, Sam in the grips of two other Demons. She struggled valiantly, scared but also determined to get Sam out of harms way. Even if it killed her in the process.

        "What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt"

        Dean held Emmy close to him, arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist in a protective stance. The door bowed under the weight of the invisible beings trying to break through the metal. Snarling and shiver inducing howling echoed through the room. Both were scratched up and injured. Dean knew the end for them was so near. That no one knew where they were or what they were doing. He turned to face Emmy and gently kissed the top of her head, holding her close for most likely the last time. The screeching of the metal door tearing made both hunters tense up in anticipation.  
        "I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here"

        Cas groaned as he regained consciousness at last. He wasn't so much floating as lying on his back, pain screaming through his body in sharp, sudden pulses that nearly tore him to shreds each time. All at once a sudden warmth bubbled up in his throat and a rank taste entered his mouth, pushing out through his lips. He heard a cry, felt the hands turn him onto his side as the substance flowed from his lips, uncontrollable, his body flinching and retching to remove it. There was a second pair of hands now, too. A palm held his forehead, keeping his head level and fingers were braced against his back, rubbing it in a way that seemed to ease the self-destruct retches that his body was trying to execute. The feelings suddenly faded, and Castiel felt the hands ease him onto his back once more. They were calling to him, these people crouched around him. He could sense them now, one kneeling at his side, the other crouched near his head. One on the right, one on the left.

        "Okay, Cas, all over. Just all the trauma to your body, s'all."

        "Cas? Castiel, fledgling, c'mon give us some kinda sign here."

`        "Yeah, something. Can you talk?"

        "Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear us?" Fingers closed over his right hand. Castiel tried to remember how to move... he managed to twitch his fingers downwards and he felt a tremble run through the hand on his; relief.

        "Thank Father!"

        "He do it?"

        "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, lets get him into the bedroom."

        "Yeah, right, you take that side." The hand let go and then, suddenly, both pairs closed over his arms and pulled him upwards. Agony shot through him as his arms were once again lifted and he heard a weak scream that tore at his own throat. Had he made that sound? He couldn't have. He didn't make sounds that terrified, that agonized... the hands held him carefully, wrapping around his back, careful to avoid his limp wings, pulling him forwards. His legs weren't working. They didn't seem to mind.  
        "What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt"

         "If I could start again A million miles away I would keep myself I would find a way." Pippin finished, choking up slightly. She was thankful for the rain, hiding the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The moment was shattered violently by the loud and clearly sarcastic clapping that echoed throughout the alley. Both woman jumped to their feet, the guitar falling from Pippin's slack grip, wood snapping loudly against the drenched asphalt and concrete mix. Slow clapping echoed throughout the silence and both woman jumped to their feet in shock. The figure of Malachi looming menacingly in the dim light and rain. Pippin's hands reflexively curled into fists, carefully eyeing Malachi. Something about this was ringing alarm bells in her mind. He shouldn't have even been able to find them. Malachi smirked mischievously at Pippin, who was protectively edging Cyan behind her, knowing exactly what the Angel would think of the Nephilim.

        "Johnny Cash correct?" He rumbled out, enjoying having the two under his thumb of fear. Pippin grit her teeth at the tone and look on the sick Angel's face before he continued, cutting off any response from Pippin he might have gotten.

        "You identify with the lyrics. I wonder if Emberlyn knows about that, hmm?" He chuckled before picking up the guitar, fixing it instantly. He strummed a little before handing it back to Pippin, who took it reluctantly, every nerve on edge.

        "But considering your track record that's unlikely." He sighed as if disappointed. "I think I still remember the look on your face as you pressed that knife to your chest." He remarked casually and Pippin paled. "I almost wished you had gone through with your 'little' plan. Saved us the hassle." He chuckled and Cyan quickly placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder to remind her to breath.

        "What do you want Malachi?" Cyan demanded and Malachi just smiled at her before vanishing in a whirlwind of feathers. Pippin shook angrily, pinpricks of raw hurt stabbing themselves into her heart.  
"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything"

        Emmy screamed as the first hellhound burst through the metal door, the hinges finally giving way and allowing them in. Dean quickly spun so his back was facing the hellhound and he cried out in agony as it sliced into his flesh. He went down to his knees, still holding Emmy close, attempting to protect her by using his own body as a shield.  
      
        "Dean!" She cried out in panic as he folded in on her, arms tightening as he took another swipe, this time to his shoulder and to terribly close to Emmy. She buried her head in his chest as a violent flash of light permeated the room. The death howls of Hellhounds dying filled the air until it was just Emmy and Dean's heavy breathing, mingling together. They looked up together carefully to come face to face with Gabriel.  
      
        "Well at least you two are alive...mostly." He commented as they slowly got to their feet, Dean leaning heavily against Emmy's side as he struggled to stay conscious. He was becoming too dangerous for Emmy to be around. His curse was going to get her killed.  
"What have I become          
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt."

        Quel crawled to Sam's side, the Demons having had their fill of fun. They left the two hunters to die. Sam struggled to breath properly through three broken ribs and the mess of lashing wounds that bled into the dirt around them. Quel gently took Sam's face in her hands and breathlessly apologized over and over. A mantra that she couldn't, no, wouldn't stop. Sam had been crowned the "Devils Pet" and they had brutally forced a crown of  thorns upon his head in a mocking of Christianity and the Angel's they associated with. Quel shivered from the cold night air that brushed against her exposed skin. She slowly laid down next to Sam's side, holding his hand in both of her own, curled into his side without damaging him further. She barely registered the beating of wings.  
" I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here"

        He felt less in pain the next time he regained consciousness. He watched as Gabriel brought Emmy and Dean back to the bunker. Back home. Dean's clothes were ripped but his flesh had no signs of wounds. His brother must have healed him.  
          
        "Cas, man, you're awake!" He exclaimed in relief as the two hunters approached his bedside, mindful of the wings that layer beside him on either side. Cas opened his mouth to make a remark before he was interrupted by the arrival of Alfie.  
          
        "Sammy!"  
          
        "Quel!" The two screamed at the sight of the dying duo that Alfie was holding up. Dean snatched Sam away from Alfie, roughly removing the crown and cutting open his own hand in the process.  
          
        "Jesus christ."  
          
        "Gabriel I can't heal either. They were attacked by Demons."  
          
        "It's fine Alfie. You did well. Watch Cassie and I'll take care of the two."  
"What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt"

        Pippin was deadly silent as she entered the bunker. Whatever chaos had taken place must have settled down by the time she had arrived. She passed the sleeping Dean and Emmy, Emmy's head resting on Dean's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Sam and Quel were sleeping in the chairs next to each other, arms resting on the chair arm, and hands clasped together tightly. Cas, Gabe, Izzy, and Alfie didn't notice her quiet entrance and for that she was grateful. Her eyes had darkened with thoughts of the past and Malachi's words from earlier. She made to turn down the hallway before she froze in her tracks. The cloth covering the mirror had slipped off in all of the confusion and panic earlier and Pippin's reflection gazed back at her. Pale skin. Dark and sunken eyes with darker circles underneath. Hair unkempt and a complete mess. Pippin couldn't handle it. Couldn't take the weak thoughts that raced through her mind while her own mind raced like crazy. She knew this reflection. This reflection was familiar to her. So familiar. Pippin snapped and screamed out her rage, startling the hunter's awake and the Angel's into action. The shattering of glass hit the floor like the sound of wind chimes and Gabriel stared at the trembling frame of Pippin, shrouded in the shadows and surrounded by blood and broken glass.  
"If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"  
Nobody said anything to Pippin and she let herself be guided to Castiel's bed, sitting down next to him but completely checked out and on autopilot. Gabriel patted her shoulder and then left, the others following behind to go to bed or meet with Gabe about their next course of action, leaving Cas and Pippin alone. Cas gently and silently maneuvered Pippin until she was laying beside him, head resting on his now healed chest. He raised a hand and threaded it through her hair in a repetitive motion that had the tense coil in her body unwinding and relaxing.  
          
        "I know what you saw." He said quietly into the black silence and Pippin's eyes fluttered open, misting with unshed tears.  
          
        "I thought..." Pippin trailed off as Cas shushed her before returning to his repetitive motions once more.  
          
        "Pippin I know about the events between Nora and Emmy." He told her softly as she sighed heavily in defeat.  
          
        "I was weak." She muttered. Castiel sighed and maneuvered her once more until he had their foreheads touching, Pippin lying mostly on his chest now.  
          
        "You didn't carry through with it." He started sincerely. "You put the knife down and you tried again. And because of that you found Emberlyn..." He paused as Pippin laid her head back down on his chest, her head under his chin.  
        "And through her...me." Cas finished and they laid there for a long time until Pippin finally slipped into a dreamless sleep, leaving Castiel to ponder who brought up that unknown part of her past. He had a suspicion who it was but he reluctantly let it go. He knew they would be punished when the time came.


	12. Watch Your Language

"Blow me." Dean snarked back at Gabriel as the Archangel rose an eyebrow, a retort of his own just on the tip of his tongue.

"Well...since you asked so nicely." Emmy blurted out, causing everyone's head to snap in her direction, staring at her with stunned looks. Gabriel's lolly stick was hanging out of his open mouth. Sam had froze up in a look of half wishing her to repeat it and the other half wanting to pretend he hadn't heard it. Dean was nursing a surprised and sort of impressed look before he slowly started to smirk at the youngest hunter. At that moment Emmy shrunk into herself, hoping to just sink into the ground. The arguing had made her nervous and Pip had worried her so her verbal filter was at an all time no.

Dean started walking forward and Emmy rose her head to see what he was doing. A predatory look was sprawled across his face and she took a surprised step back, her back making contact with the wall behind her.

"Why are you suddenly so shy Little Wing?" Dean mumbled gruffly. Emmy shook slightly with the shiver his voice sent down her spine. She opened and closed her mouth like a gasping fish, the blush surely a lava red by this point. The hypnotizing moment ended abruptly with the loud bang of the kitchen door slamming open. Dean swiftly stepped back to give Emmy room and she let out a breathe she hadn't even realized she had been holding in. Pippin and Cas both stumbled out, looking like they had been caught in a windy storm. Both Cas and Pip had seriously ruffled and fluffed up hair, their clothes were disheveled and...Emmy narrowed her eyes at Pip in suspicion. Was that Cas' button down shirt under her flannel and jacket? Gabriel started laughing at the heavily breathing duo before clapping Cas on the shoulder and congratulating him before proofing off with a snap of his fingers so Pip couldn't strangle him.


	13. Puppy Love

~Written by Emmy~

Emberlynn had nearly her entire face pressed into the window glass, trying to get as close to the little floofs rolling and crawling around so sleepy in the store front window as she could. Pippin stood next to her, admiring the puppies avidly but still less enthusiastic than Emmy.

"Emmers, you're going to fall through the glass if you try to get any closer." 

"That is my ultimate plan." she said, not even looking at her. "Look at them! They're so tiny and fluffy!!"

"They are!" Pip grinned as one little puppy knocked over a sibling and then scampered away hoping the other would play chase. The little German Shepherds rolled about the pin, knocking over the food and getting a snarky nag bark from the mother dog, laying in the corner watching her babies. The girls giggled as the puppies settled down in response.

"Emmy you know we can't have one, right?"

"Why not? It's not like dogs don't travel well."

"Dean is not going to let you put a dog, much less one nicknamed 'German SHEDders' in the Impala."

"Maybe if I brushed the pup every day and kept his coat neat?" 

"Yeah, right." 

Emmy sighed, "You're probably right, I miss having a dog though."

"Me too." Pip admitted, turning back to the puppies.

 

"There you are! We said to meet at..." Dean walked up to the girls but stopped when he saw the rambunctious puppies in the window. "Oh no."

"Hi Dean," Emmy said sweetly and mischievously, "Look, aren't they cute?"

"Emmy, we can't get a dog." Dean said.

"Just look at the puppies, Dean!" she gestured to Sam and Cas lagging behind, "Sam! Hurry up and see!" 

Sam grinned when he saw the puppies.

"Look, Sam!" Emmy said happily, Pip raised an eyebrow at her. She was going to get everyone else on board so that Dean would give in. Works for me, she thought. She didn't mind the idea of having a puppy running around the bunker. Plus, it was a Shepherd, a fierce guard dog may be more useful than cumbersome. Meanwhile, Emmy rallied more puppy support.

 

"You know Dean, having a guard dog in our line of work would probably even be a good idea." Sam said.

"That cuddly bear thing won't begin to look scary until its at least two." Dean argued, "And puppies are a lot of work."

"Yea, but we'd all share him!" Emmy said, "We could take turns training and walking and everything!"

"What about traveling? That hair shedder is NOT riding in my car."

"He can ride with me in Ghost." Pip volunteered, not thrilled either about the hair situation, but amused to see Dean begin to run out of arguments. 

"Or I would take him and meet you there." Castiel said, he too was transfixed by the puppies. 

"Dean, please?" Emmy said sweetly.

"Puppy eyes will not get you a puppy, Little Wing." Dean said, glancing at the puppies. Okay, maybe they are a little cute....

"I can't even believe we are having this discussion." Dean sighed again, "What would you even name him if you got him?" he asked. Emmy glanced at the others, "Well, they're black shepherds. A black dog named Zeppelin?" 

Sam grinned and nodded in agreement, "I like it, Zep for short." 

"Emmy that is not even fair," Pip said laughing, "But I do like it. Zeppers the dog."

Dean glanced at the puppies, a little black puppy had noticed them and had his little pink nose pressed to the glass, watching them with his head tilted sideways. 

"Zeppelin." Dean repeated, the puppy tilted his head the other way, licking the glass before pressing his little pink nose against the glass again. He looked at the pup, trying to picture living with something that small and squishy under his care. The arguments against him were true, and eventually he would grow and be a scary guard dog, and a good dog. Plus, Sam's pretty much always wanted a dog, Cas and Pip both seem more than on board, and Emmy... the devious Emmy who had planned this puppy trap, well, they still split up relatively often for hunts. Sometimes Sam and Dean even left the girls at the bunker or the girls would leave on their own hunt. Dean supposed he would feel better if she had Zeppelin there to guard her when he couldn't... damn it, he'd called the floof by his name. He was sold. Son of a bitch, he was sold on the puppy.

"Okay... lets get that one in the window then." he finally said.

"Really?!" Emmy said in surprised excitement, the others matched the expression.

"Yea, really. Go get him before I change my mind." Dean sighed in defeat. 

Sam was already walking in the door,  Cas behind him. Emmy smiled and hugged Dean before following the others into the store, pulling him behind her.

"Softy." Pip mocked laughing.

"Yea, yea, shut up." Dean shot back, but he was a little excited too, which took him by surprise. 

It didn't surprise anyone later on when Little Zep decided Dean was his favorite, that's usually the way it goes!


	14. A New and Ominous Entity

~Written by Emmy~ 

He was still Castiel, he hadn't changed in appearance.  
He still had messy dark hair, his eyes were still clear blue, he talked the same and walked the same, but Pip also knew.  
That this familiar Cas was only a cast to hide an entirely new entity, something strange and ominous. Pip learned to see it in his features as he stared at her challengingly the way he did right now.  
This was not Castiel.  
His messy dark hair had lost it's tempered shine, he talked the same but his words and meanings were harsh and strange, his walk was elevated and empowered, his atmosphere consuming and persona demeaning as he over powered anyone near in his standing stance alone. His clear blue eyes had lost their kindness and care, and had froze in time and become a cruel jeer toward her as she stared back in shock at this thing that she loved. His once sweet lips that spoke softly to her now controlled by this new thing slung slanders and abuses at her like bricks to bones. His Grace flaring with his tempter, popping and sizzling around her, flooding her with fear and she felt her knees try to give out and fall at his feet but she braced herself harder. With her heart breaking and wavering she tried her best to stand her ground and turn all these mixed emotions into rage toward this Godstiel and what he had done.  
"You took his mind! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Pip yelled, trying to break through. This Godstiel had broken Sam the rest of the way, he was finished. And this cold thing inhabiting her familiar love was going to break her to that point too.  
"What should it mean?! He was stupid and weak to get in my way, and you're just as stupid and weak if you think your insistent screaming will change that!" he yelled back, towering over her, the air seemed to grow darker. Pippin gathered the last of her courage, for Sam. She blinked back tears as she ignored the horrible string of curses and insults and cutting things Castiel was muttering loudly at enochian, knowing she could hear him, and wanting her to hear him. She slapped him hard across the face, hoping it would surprise him into hearing. But her words got away from her...  
"You are NOT Castiel! You're just some bastard in his likeness, snap out of this! This, here is not the angel I love!" Pippin yelled back, and was puzzled by the look of deep hurt that crossed his features and caught her off guard. It was quickly filled with rage and he stepped toward her and knocked her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs and shocking her. Of course this new Cas could kill her with a snap of his fingers, even her Cas could. But she had never thought for a heartbeat that he would even do that, no matter how frozen his eyes grew or how carelessly he spoke of Sam, she had never thought that he would hit her. She sat up slowly, air struggling to flow into her lungs again. Castiel stood above her, pausing for a moment but turned and simply walked into another room, leaving Pip to pick herself up off the ground. All Cas wanted was for it to be like before, for Pip to love him like she had before he changed, and he wanted to stay in love with her in that way, but as long as he was this new thing it couldn't be. She was terrified of him, he could see it in her soul as she'd tried to stand against him. She would avoid him as much as she possibly could, he knew that already. There's no way things couldn't be normal with that fear in her, and him, he was scared of his new self as well. Castiel walked into the next room, and the next, and the next, debating on whether or not a liquor store would cut it anymore. He hated this new part of him, but maybe that was just old Cas still in there somewhere, slowly being suffocated.

*

Pippin sat in the kitchen, staring blankly at a mug of well steeped mint tea. Peppermint sent swirled all around her, filling her senses. She waited for the smell to calm her, but found no comfort in the scent. It was like trying to fill a black hole, no matter how much you threw in, it was always empty. She suddenly seized the mug and dumped it down the sink. For here, now, he'd ruined mint. It made her think too much of them sharing mint leaves and making mint tea and how much he liked the peppermint oil and water she had in the little spritz bottle. She needed to distance herself from Cas, far far away until everything... everything what? Smoothed over? Cas was changed back? Yeah, like this was all just going to fade out like a bad 70's song. Pip sat at the table again, putting her head in her arms and trying to settle rebellious thoughts.

Emberlynn came into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and found it was already hot, she quickly poured herself a mug. She was cautious, she knew some of what was happening with Cas, but she knew she couldn't know as much as Pip.  
"Care for some 'pip'permint?" Emmy said, discerning the mood of the situation. Pip shivered and cringed, sitting up she said, "No, anything but that."  
"Pip, your head, you're bleeding!"  
"I'm wha-?"  
"Bleeding, Pip, what happened?  Did you hit your heard or--"  
"It was Cas. Or whatever is living in Cas... I don't know..." Pip said tiredly, unable to keep the emotion from flooding her voice. "Have you seen him? Have you seen what he is, how he is?"  
Emmy shook her head, "Dean's gone out of his way to keep distance between him. I don't blame him, with Sammy..." A look of realization came over her,  
"He did that to you?" a dark expression clouded her gaze.  
"...Y-yea..."  
Emmy had grabbed the first aid kit off the fridge and was looking at Pip's head. "It's superficial, just bled a lot." Emmy said, handing her a band aid "Godstiel or not, he... You're right, that's not Cas. It's something in him."  
Pip nodded.  
"Normally a guy like that, I'd suggest a visit to the dark side for Forensics..."  
Pip laughed at that, "I hope you're kidding."  
"Yea, great idea Pip lets take on Cas on roids. Of course I am." Emmy paused, "Well find a way to get through to him, Pips  we'll fix this."  
"I know, that's what I'm going to do."  
"What?"  
"Talk to him, try to fix this. It's a bad idea, but our... my... best option. I cant just avoid him, can I?"

*

"Cassi?" The corridor was cold, Pip could nearly see her breath in the air. "Cas? Please?"  
"I thought I was no longer the angel you loved." He said flatly. His frozen eyes watched her closely, he leaned against the end of the hallway.  
"Cas, I didn't mean it like that, think about what you're done to--"  
"ENOUGH," he roared, the air expanded around him and hit Pip like a ton of bricks, hitting her back hard into the wall behind her. She slid to the floor this time she obeyed him, relapsing into silence. She watched him watch her, expression ungiving and indescribable. She was glad she'd made Emmy stay back, Pip was hoping the reason she wasn't like Sam now was because old Cas was still there somewhere. And maybe she could break though. Fairy tale? Maybe, but statistically the odds for a happy ending to make an appearance had stacked every day. Today was good as any.  
Castiel leaned against the door with a bored expression, occasionally glancing down at her. Emotions placid and dry.  
Silence fell for what seemed hours.  
"Cassi?" she said softly, looking at him hesitantly. She was so scared, but tried to ignore that. "Castiel?"he glanced at her dryly.  
"Yes Pippin?" tone amused.  
"What's happened--"  
"If you're going to ask me what is wrong with me, the answer is nothing, it's YOU there's a PROBLEM with!" Cas snapped, angry at yet another reason for Pip to be scared and normalizing another push to burn. Why couldn't Pippin see how powerful he was? And accept him, he was still Castiel after all, wasn't he? Why did she cower now in fear, flinching if he moved suddenly? He was filled with a revolting sensation of disgust without direction. "You AND  the others, you all share the same problem. You think this power is bad, but its GOOD. It... it feels good. I'm stronger, how can that be bad? You're wrong, Pippin. I haven't changed, you and the others are the ones who are different!" his voice was dark and menacing, Pip shivered, it was a tone she had never heard from Cas. It made her think of the Phantom after Christine pulled the mask from his face, there was no music but the bitter root was the same. She supposed, in a way, she had pulled the Cas mask from this new thing... this Godstiel.  
"We need the old Cas back, I need the old Cas." Pip said, quietly, even sweetly trying to diffuse the situation. "You can't tell me old Cas would have broken Sam like that, or knocked me down, or grace slapped me into that wall, or..."  
"Or WHAT?!" he roared, but she flinched but could see her words had effected something. Shaken something loose, for an instant his eyes looked less frozen. He scoffed, turning and walked down the hall without looking back. Pip waited until he left to stand up, then carefully rushed down the hall to find Emmy. She knew from experience that some of her ribs had been bruised hitting that wall, funny, she didn't realize she'd hit that hard. She hurried to find the other remaining hunters, whether Cas wanted it or not, Pip was going to fix this. Come hell or high water, Castiel would be restored.


	15. Love All This & Thunder

~Written by Pip~

Dean knew it was a violation of Emmy and Pippin's privacy but Pippin was dead and he needed some clue, a hint of some sort, from the Hunter on how to consult and help Emmy. She hadn't spoke once since Pippin's death and it was really starting to wear him down. He carelessly flipped through the pages of the journal before a lose-leaf of paper fluttered out of the book and onto the floor. Curious, Dean scooped it up and opened up the carefully folded paper. His eyes widened at the unusually fancy handwriting and the big and bold letters that spelled out Disorganized Schizophrenia.

"Disorganized schizophrenia is one of the subtypes of this complex and chronic psychiatric disorder. It is sometimes referred to as hebephrenic schizophrenia. The primary symptoms include problems with thought processes and speech, behavior, and emotional expression and response.  
Characteristics and Symptoms  
There are three prominent symptoms which are characteristic of disorganized schizophrenia:  
Disorganized speech  
Disorganized behavior  
Flat or inappropriate affect (emotional expression and response)." Dean read out loud to himself before there was a sudden gasp that jolted him out of reading any further and he spun, deer in the headlights look plastered onto his face as he was confronted with Emmy. She stalked forward and ripped the paper and Pippin's journal out of his hands.

"Emmy...you um...you have disorganized schizophrenia?" He asked unsurely, still uncertain about the incoming chick flick moment. Emmy froze, rigid and still as Dean approached her and hesitantly laid his hands on her shoulders. Emmy stayed silent and Dean broke slightly at the sight and lack of sound.

"Emmy please. You got to talk to me." He whispered worriedly and Emmy looked up, sniffling slightly as her eyes rounded on him, wide with fear and pain.

"Y-Yes..." She whimpered and they stood there, unmoving, for a long moment before Dean pulled her in and hugged her close to him, running a hand through her bedhead hair. Dean coaxed Emmy into sitting down and allowing him to hold her close to him, prying the journal and the paper from her hands before laying them down on the coffee table.

"This...this doesn't change how I feel about you Little wing." Dean stuttered slightly, stumbling over his words and silently cursing himself over the fumble. Emmy held her breath at the affectionate pet name he had given her with a kick ass reference (because why not? It was Dean after all).

"If you can-um," Dean started nervously, losing his cool quickly, causing Emmy to giggle. "Love all this," He motioned to himself, "after all that shit I did in Hell. Then I think a little thing like schizo isn't gonna get in my way of loving you." He coughed slightly, a heavy blush creeping across his face.

"Besides. It adds to your personality?" He said uncertainly and Emmy burst out in laughter at the way he had phrased it. Making it sound more like a question than a fact because he was so nervous about saying the right things to her to admit he cared deeply for her.

 

Emmy was not having a good day. A fact only made worse by the torrential downpour of rain that pounded outside, coupled with the absolutely TERRIFYING thunder and lightning that accompanied the rain. Emmy had finally quit trying to sleep and opted not to hide under the covers in favor of sitting in the living room with a cup of English Breakfast tea and an old copy of Hamlet that Pippin had given her for her birthday some time back. She really tried to focus on the book...at least until the power suddenly went out without warning. She let out a blood curdling scream, dropping her book before rolling off the couch by accident.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean barked out as he inevitably crashed into a wall before stumbling into Emmy's limited line of sight, holding a weak and dying flashlight.

"You alright Little Wing?" He asked in a huff as he helped her stand back up. Emmy opened her mouth to answer when another earth shattering crackle of thunder rent the air and she jumped, pressing close to Dean with her eyes wide in fear. Dean chuckled before sitting her down on the couch carefully, letting her clutch the only light source in the room close to her chest. He pulled out his lighter and started moving around the room, revealing hidden candles Pippin had stashed in the bunker. Some were small but others were giant and Emmy felt herself face palm mentally at the fact she had never actually spotted them. The flickering candle light soon illuminated the room along with the soft and subtle smell of mint and lavender that twirled through the air around them. Dean pocketed the lighter once more before sitting down next to Emmy and gently prying the dead flashlight from her fingers before curling his arm around her waist protectively.

"Did I ever tell you Sammy used to be petrified of thunderstorms?" He asked with a fond smile touching his lips and Emmy shook her head no, her curiosity being peaked as her fear of the thunderstorm slowly faded away with Dean holding her close to him while they curled up on the couch together. Dean chuckled as Emmy hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder.

"Used to hide under the bed and say that the Thunderbirds were gonna come and eat him." He told her fondly before realizing something.

"Wait a- where's the double trouble duo?" He asked and Emmy shrugged.

"Pippin's probably outside. She likes the rain and thunderstorms are her favorite." Emmy explained before they fell into a comfortable lull.


	16. "Do these Tacos Taste Funny to You?"

~Written by Pip~

It was Sam darting out of the bed that woke up Emmy, Heat of the Moment blaring from that damnable alarm clock beside his hotel bed. She was really starting to regret sharing the last motel with the Winchester brothers. Still maybe something was different this time? Emmy rolled over, hoping to see Pippin sleeping on her side like she always did but nope. There she was, sleeping on her stomach, face pressed into the pillow and drooling all over it. She collapsed back into the bed as Dean retreated to take a shower, his singing following him in.

"3, 2, 1." She counted tiredly before she heard her hunter slip in the shower, slamming his head into the sink. Emmy winced sympathetically before she was waking up to Heat of the Moment once more. Sam groaned and Emmy kicked Pippin. Pip stirred, glaring at her with one eye open.

"What day is it?" She asked quickly.

"Tuesday ya prick." Pip mumbled before she rolled onto her side and fell back asleep. Sam and Emmy exchanged looks, Emmy pushing back her emotions and refusing to let the tears surface. Where were they at now? 20? 90 deaths? She had lost count somewhere around when the Tacos had killed Dean. She snorted slightly at that. Dean's voice ringing in her mind's eye.

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?"

"They're fucking tacos from some unnamed shit hole Dean they probably have meth in them."

"Dean? You don't look well?"


	17. In Which Castiel is a Shirt Theif

~Written by Emmy~

Pippin awoke slowly, reaching out as she did for Cas only to find the bed empty. She sat up, and saw she was alone in the room. She sighed, trying to wake herself up more. 

"Cassi?" she said, voice hazed with a morning whisper. "Cas?"

No reply. 

 

She wandered to the closet, looking for a tee shirt to throw on over her sleep wear. Her first thought was her black AC DC shirt, the one with the loud lighting ACDC font and the silhouette of a canon that said Back in Black beneath it. She knew she'd hung it up yesterday so it should be right at the front of the line... but it was gone? She looked at the floor to check to see if it had fallen off the hanger or something. Nope, she couldn't find it. She sighed, its not worth it. She grabbed another band tee and slipped it on before heading downstairs to find Cas. 

 

"Cassi?"

"In the kitchen, Pippin." came his voice from the other room. She turned the corner to be met by Castiel and the missing ACDC shirt. She paused, taking in the sight. She smiled, loving the way the shirt clung to him and loving that it was her shirt. 

"Good morning Pip." Cas said smiling, setting a mug of tea to the side. 

"Morning Cassi." she said wrapping her arms about him in a hug. Cas held her tightly, knowing she wasn't a morning person he tried to make the AM experience as pleasant as possible. "Would you like a mug of English Breakfast?" 

"Sure, Cassi. That'd be great." 

Cas grabbed the tea box back out, and began looking for the English Breakfast. Pippin watched him, sitting at the table, still smiling and admiring the shirt.

 

"That shirt better not be all stretched out now, it IS my favorite you know." she said lightly, teasing him.

"Oh don't worry Pippin, my grace has altered the size of the shirt so long as I wear it without comprising the original size's integrity." Castiel said, sipping from the mug again. Pip stared at him, she had no idea Grace could do that... 

"And you called me instantly heating the kettle with my Grace yesterday a misuse of Grace." Pip teased, Cas shrugged playfully and pulled a new mug from the cupboard.


	18. Time Lord Magic

~Written by Emmy~

 

At first, Sam and Dean didn't even think about it. But as time went on, they found that there were several mysteries concerning the on the road style of Pippin and Emberlynn. 

 

They began to first notice when it became a pattern that even if they misjudged a hunt, the girls were always ready for whatever was actually going down. While Sam and Dean had the Impala trunk arsenal, Ghost had a single medium sized gun tote that only took up a small corner of the trunk yet seemed to be able to hold everything, yet often times the girls were more prepared than them! Then the more subtle oddities were noticed, how could Emmy have a different dress on every day when they were re-wearing shirts and making do with what they could? Pippin had the same phenomenon, no matter what they were ready and had everything needed always. They all has the same sized duffle as the guys, so what was different about theirs?!

 

Sam and Dean theorized for months, puzzlement rooting deeper every time Pip pulled 4 large silver blades, a sawed off shotgun, 3 pistols, 4 flare guns and a seemingly infinite amount of ammunition from the gun tote. Or every time Emmy happened to have packed the right lore book, or every time they were re-wearing clothes and the girls seemed to never have too. They even got Cas in on it, who was equally puzzled and said he knew nothing. Finally, they had to ask. 

 

"Okay, we gotta ask." Dean started after Emmy had pulled another needed book from the small duffle. "How the hell are you fitting so much stuff in that duffle?" 

Pip looked amused, "How long have you been wondering?"

"Months." Cas said, Sam nodded in agreement. 

"Really?!" Emmy laughed, she picked up her duffle and set it in front of Dean while Pip did the same with hers with Cas and Sam.

"Have you guys ever seen Doctor Who?" Emmy asked.

"I... what does that have to do with--" Dean looked in the back and froze, staring at the bag in shock. "Holy hell, its bigger on the inside!" 

"It's smaller on the outside!" Sam echoed, looking at the outside of the bag and back in again several times. "Witchcraft?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Timelord magic!" Emmy said happily.

"My Angel Grace, actually." Pip smirked, pleased with her cleverness.

"I should have known." Cas smiled. Dean and Dam were still staring at the bags in surprise,

"Okay... you guys have got to make our duffels do the same. This is freaking awesome."


	19. Missouri

~Written by Emmy~

Dean cautiously eyed Missouri as he sat down,  
"I see you still remember the last time you were here and I nearly knocked some sense into you about my coffee table." she said, amused. Sam had quickly settled in his seat and gave Dean a childish look of 'oooo you're in trouble', Dean instantly responded with a gleer that said 'shut up'.  
Emmy tried not to laugh at that, also cautious in the presence of this stranger. It was obvious Sam and Dean feared her in a kind of matriarch fashion, and it wasn't difficult to see why.

Castiel stood by the door as the other hunters settled in, looking to Missouri expectantly. Pippin sat next to Emmy, curiously thinking. Then only things she knew about her was one, Sam and Dean had spent time with her as kids, and two, she was a psychic. And she was likely a good one, if John had worked with her so much. 'I better avoid all those fleeting cute Cas thoughts' she thought without thinking, Missouri glanced at her knowingly with a raised eyebrow, really? Pip looked away flustered, oops.

Missouri  didn't need her gift to see the clear tensions of all the hunters before her, anyone could observe the unseen glances, the unsure air surrounding interaction, and the phantom adoration of four of the hunters. The few minutes they'd sat down with glasses of iced tea had been lacking business but full of Emmy's light blushes at Dean at his hesitant and cautious responses to her, and Castiel and Pippin awkwardly catching eyes and looking away quickly only to do it again minutes later. And the things rolling about in their heads! All butterfly's and zebras and moon beams, Missouri sighed, it was worse then Bobby had  forewarned. This was an extreme case of middle school bullshit if she had ever seen one.

Pippin and Emmy took the ice tea glasses into the kitchen by Missouri's request, as soon as the doors closed behind them she raised her eyebrow at the boys before saying, "So is there a real reason we are evading how much you two love those girls or are we just gonna spend this whole time badly skirting around it?"  
Dean sputtered, flustered and trying to respond while Castiel just turned a deep shade of red and tried to figure out an appropriate place to look in the room. Sam laughed, "Oh you have no idea--"  
"If I need your help I will ask for it, boy." she said sharply, Sam nodded sheepishly before lapsing silent, "Now, you two listen up. You are grown men, not little school boys with their first crushes. Act like it, or Bobby and I may both have to slap some sense into both you."  
Emmy and Pip returned carefully balancing refilled glasses, Emmy cautiously setting down her own before shyly handing Dean his, then Missouri hers. Pip had Sam's and Cas' besides her own. The angel didn't need a drink she knew but he had felt too awkward to refuse her offer so he sipped the tea anyway.  
"Thank you girls, now we can get down to business. A little more than something tells me me you boys didn't come to me to meet your girlfriends and drink my tea." Dean, Emmy, Pip and Cas were all so red and taken aback they were actually frozen for a moment. Missouri laughed under her breath, "Middle School bullshit." she muttered.


	20. Waffles

~Written by Emmy~ 

Dean sighed in irritation as he waited for the machine to end its speech and beep again, "Come on, Crowley, pick up. I've left you a dozen messages. Why isn't he answering the phone?" he sighed, dropping the phone back in his pocket. Emmy watched in a slight frown, glancing at the other hunters. Pip sat on the table next to Cas, and Quel lying on the couch.

Sam barely looked up from his laptop, "Because he's a dick, and that's not breaking news." The other hunters all huffed at the response, Dean in general annoyance but Quel's more pointed at Sam specifically. "Not helpful Sam." she muttered, everyone had been more than a little irritable of late. Sam huffed at Quel's remark.

"Yea bec--"

"You guys, not now." Emmy said exasperated, sitting on one of the tables and resting her feet on the seat. Normally, she could ignore couple banter, but she was as exhausted and anxious as the others and it was tolling on her patience. Dean leaned against the table next to her, he paused. "He's gotta have Rowena in his sights, right? I mean, she did try to take him out."

Castiel raised his head slightly, "He's not gonna deliver Rowena to us just so she can lift the spell. He'd rather let it do whatever it's gonna do to me."

"I hate to say this, but he's right. There's gotta be some other way to get rid of this curse." Pip said.

Dean shrugged, resisting the urge to check his phone for an unheard response from Crowley. "He's gotta be up to something."

Sam stood, "Yeah. Again, not breaking news."

 

Emmy resisted to roll her eyes and sipped her coffee, "Metatron is also off the grid. He stole your car in Blaine, Missouri, right?"

Castiel nodded, "Yeah."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, uh, no accidents, incidents, violations, or anything remotely interesting involving a crappy '78 Continental Mark V."

Castiel's expression fell, "You think it's crappy?"

"No Cas, I love the car." Pip said reassuringly.

Dean glanced at Emmy amused before back to Cas, "Eye of the beholder."

"Yeah..." Sam agreed unagreeably. 

Castiel pit his face in his hands, Pip laughed softly, "A shut-in for centuries, former scribe of God. You wouldn't think he would be a good driver."

 

"We have got to be missing something you guys. There's no way there's just nothing." Emmy said.

Sam paused, "You know what? I'll look for unusual occurrences at places he might hang out. Cas?"

Dean nodded in agreement "Places Metatron might hang out."

"Bookstores maybe? Any big authors having any big signings going on right now?" Pip asked.

"Stephan King is... but I doubt that's what we're looking for." Emmy shrugged.

Castiel thought a while more, "Um... I mean, he loves waffles. You could try places that have those."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so, every restaurant in the entire country. Cas?"

 

Castiel groaned and fell from his chair, winching and making pained sounds while collapsing in on himself like a folding chair. 

"Cassi?" Pippin held his shoulders trying to keep him up, "Cas! Cassi!" 

Sam and Quel watched in shock as Emmy immediately ran into the kitchen to get some water in the event he fainted. Dean kneeled beside them and did his best to help, "Cas? Cas, hey! Easy! Easy! Cas?!"

"Cas talk to me!" Pip said, holding his shoulders. "Cassi cmon!"

Cas only groaned in response.


	21. Lego House

~Written by Pippin~

Emmy and Dean sat on opposite sides of the couch, Dean watching Quel, Pippin, and Gabriel play Twister while researching on the laptop. Emmy tried hard to focus on her Stephen King book. The empty space between them echoed through the air and pulled at Emmy's heart. The fight was one of the worst they had ever had. They didn't fight often but it still hurt.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down

Dean finally gave in. He was tired of beating himself up for the things he told Emmy during the argument. He closed the space between them and gently pried the book from her hands. He knew she wasn't reading it. He could tell by the way her eyes were glazed over. The way the corner of her lips twisted down slightly to make a frown and the tears that seemed close to the surface. He knew he had fucked up. So there was only one thing he could think of to do. He pulled her into him, curling and arm around her waist. Her head rested against his chest and he started humming a Beatles song. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before speaking.  
"I love you."

My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you

Emmy looked up with a guarded expression, scared that anything she said would flip an invisible switch and he'd be back to yelling at her. She swallowed heavily, trying to make it past a lump in her throat while she curled into his warmth, the coldness of the room melting away, along with the cracks in her heart.  
"I...I love you too, Dean." She muttered, burying her face into his chest in partial fear. They both jumped when Pippin started screaming at Quel, Gabriel howling in laughter as Sam tried to play referee in the argument.

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

"QUEL, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Pippin yelled as Dean and Emmy started watching in amusement. They had started to patch up the hurt from their argument. It was going to be slow going for Emmy but Dean knew that and he was okay with that. He glanced down at her as Pippin tackled Quel and began tickling her as punishment for cheating. Emmy's eyes sparkled with laughter as her lips formed a big smile, giggling at the scene in front of her when Gabriel tried to save Quel. Dean felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo at that smile. He hadn't seen it since the argument and he had sorely missed it.

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now


	22. Strange Love

~Written by Emmy~

"Because I'm the Abomination, remember Emmers?" Pip asked sarcastically, causing a skeptic expression from Emmy. "If either heaven or hell found out about Cassi and I, we'd all be in danger. So please help me keep it on the DL, okay guys?"  
"She's right, Emmy." Quel chimed in, remebering the risk not so long ago that she had taken for Sam, Emmy skill looked skeptical, but not because Pip wasn't right. There had been trouble at Sam and Quel's story, and even some wripple effect in reaction to her and Dean, but she was positive that whatever would happen in response to Pip and Cas was far worse than either.  
"It's not a question of right nor wrong, but rather how? Demons and Angels always know, they can see these things as plainly as we see colors." Emmy said, making no effort to hide the doubt from her voice.  
"See what?" Gabriel had entered  motel room soundlessly, "Ooh, I know, it's a guessing game then. I guess.... hmmm... that Pips is hiding something.... it's her relationship to Cas!" he cried in mock epiphany before collapsing on one of the beds and pulling out a lollipop, grinning at her arrogantly.  
"Told you." Emmy said plainly, Quel had to nod in agreement.  
Pip swore angerly under her breath, Gabe raised an eyebrow amused.  
"What am I on the no know list for?!" his ever enduring arrogant grin widening. "C'mon spill the beans! Quel can make popcorn and we'll watch The Notebook while we braid Emmy's hair." he said in his best girl voice, his eyes gleaming in laughter.  
"If we're really watching Sparks I'm leaving." Emmy said strictly.  
"What's such a big deal that you want to hide this Pip pop? You can tell me." Gabe said in his girl voice again.   
Pip turned and snapped annoyed in frustration, "What do you want to hear? That we fucked on the bathroom sink!?"  
Emmy giggled at the outburst, "While high on amphetamines? C'mon Pip, that's a little dramatic. What is this, a Halsey song?"  
"Pippin, let me clue in you on a little secret. For Demons, Angels, Leprechauns, all them, stuff like this is too easy to sniff out. That doesn't mean you can't keep secrets though." Gabe said seriously, but added a wink, Pip looked at him carefully before nodding, then turned and left the room, weighing this advice against her own plans.

Everybody wants to know  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink  
How your hands felt in my hair  
If we were high on amphetamines

Castiel sat outside in the warm summer night air waiting for Pip, he had obviously overheard the entire conversation, he'd felt himself blush slightly at Pippin's outburst about the sink. Pip exited the motel still frustrated and annoyed, and even a little embarrassed. Everyone knowing about her and Cas was still foreign feeling, but she shook that off and grabbed Ghost's Keys from her pocket. She just needed to get out for a bit. Her and Cas drove Ghost to a nearby park as Cas was thrilled by the state of the sky, it would rain soon. He wanted to watch the storm roll in. They sat on Ghost's hood waiting for the storm, Pip with  a box of emergency cigarettes that had fallen from the glove compartment when she was looking for her mint leaves.  
She lit one and just held it, letting it burn like nag champa. The smell of cigarettes was relaxing, even if she wasn't a habitual smoker.  
"The rain will be here soon..." Castiel said quietly, looking up, the night sky was stormy and dark. He was right, a summer storm couldn't be far off.  
"Why do you love rain so much?" she asked suddenly, flicking ash from the cigarette cherry.  
"Pippin..." he said, laughing. "Lots of reasons, I suppose."  
He turned to only brush his lips on hers, but soon he had snaked one arm around her waist  and with the other had a  
firm grip on her hips. The cigarette was dropped and forgotten.  
"Pip--" he said again, laughter in his voice.  
There was a crack of lightening and a roll of thunder, they froze and listened for the echo. The second boom marked the lightning's hit about five miles away. Then the air was still for a moment before the clouds broke with summer rain.

And everybody wants to hear  
How we chainsmoked until three  
And how you laughed when you said my name  
And how you gripped my hips so mean  
We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no

The next few days had come as Pip had expected them, Malachi had been the first.  
His snide grin made him a perfect personification of malice as his railed his threats against Castiel and Pip the Abomination. That's what this was really about, Pip's Grace and the resentment it made both light and dark feel toward her.  
Then Naomi, Ruby, angels and demons alike. Some with warnings, most with threats.  
Pippin didn't tell any of them a damn thing.  
Crowley himself had manifested within reach of the whisky tumblr when they had stopped at Bobby's.  His threats were generic, and uninterested.  
"I honestly couldn't care less about the petty contempt held for Pippin or her Grace." he said, refilling his glass from the tumbler. "But I'm always interested in information... the strange litttle angel and the Grace vessel, it's completely bonkers. It's nearly too good to be true."  
Crowley grinned, "Tell me a secret, Pippin, I promise you I will keep it."  
"That's exactly what worries me." Pip responded quietly, locking her lips with a key.  
Heaven, Hell and Earth made their claims and threats....  
Oddly enough, Luci only sent a fruit basket.

They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
That's the beauty of a secret

"Pip? What's with the fruit basket and why does it only contain apples?" Dean asked from the kitchen, the wicker baskets taking up a good portion of the counter. "And why does the card say, 'Diabolic wishes, your Luci'?"  
"OKAY Dean, I'll give you three guesses as to who sent the basket, but the first two don't count!" Pip said sarcastically.  
"Apples?"  
"Cut an apple sideways and it's a five pronged star." Emmy theorized. "Symbolism."  
"Of course." Dean said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get this outta here, I think I speak for everyone when I say I am NOT eating the Satan apples."  
"What if I made them into a pie?" Emmy said teasingly.  
Pip had never seen Dean look more conflicted.  
"Pip where is Cas?" Emmy asked.  
"Sleeping." Pip said plainly.  
"Wait since when?"  
Pip shrugged but smirked, "He was tired, I suppose."

That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything  
And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak  
They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything

Crowley looked at Pip, "Tell me a secret, I'll keep it."  
All the threats echoed around her brain,  
they couldn't jar them.  
It was a strange love, the angel and the labeled abomination. But it was love, regardless.  
Strange love... hmmm... Pip thought.  
Maybe Emmy was wrong.  
Maybe this was a Halsey song.  
Castiel tiredly laid his head on her lap, she laughed softly before singing aloud,

These days I can't seem to get along with anyone  
Get by with anyone  
These days I can't seem to make this right  
Well, is this fine? Will it be alright?  
They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fucking tell them anything  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
That's the beauty of a secret  
That's the beauty of a secret  
You know you're supposed to keep it  
But I don't have to fucking tell you anything


	23. Casifer

~Written by Emmy~

Castiel stood over a large metal bowl, carelessly chopping and tossing various ingredients of the spell he prepared into the bowl. Pippin walked onto the room holding a large leather bound book in her hands, researching. 

"Hey Cassi." she said sweetly, standing on her tip toes in order to stand tall enough to kiss his cheek coyly. 

"Oh hello." he said flirtatiously, "Why stop there?" he said slyly, taking Pippin by surprise. Normally when Pip was inclined to sudden fluff, Castiel smiled widely and bashfully and turned the slightest shade of pink before either returning the guester or saying something adorable (usually he would thank her, which both delighted and amused her). He had never taken a move like that and made a suggestive remark afterward, but maybe he was feeling especially happy that day. That hadn't been the first odd thing he had done during the past couple days, lately everytime she interacted with him he'd become bold and flirtatious. Every thing seemed to be going to hell faster than Hitler's soul, so maybe he was just really that pleased by a quick kiss on the cheek? 

Either way, he put a hand around her waist before pulling her into a deeper kiss. Sam walked into the room and jumped, ready to walk back out until he saw the bowl.

 

"Cas, besides the obvious, what are you doing?" Sam said, looking into the metal bowl. Pip realized that there was a (human?) brain on the cutting board before her, wiggling like jello every time someone walked on the creaky floors.

"You're assembling that spell, aren't you? Cas, you're not strong enough!" Sam said, anxiety in his voice. 

"I think my strength will surprise you." he said, shooting a wink at a bewildered Pippin.

"Cas this spell will destroy you of you don't have the strength!" Pip said alarmed, "You can't!"

"We don't have a choice." Cas said, but something was off. It almost felt like Cas was egging them on, there was a presence about him growing stronger that she didn't like nor trust.

"Wait... Bobby said that once when you didn't have enough power you used his soul as like a jumpstart?"

"Yes, but the procedure is life threatening..." Cas lead him on, Pip watched him do it in confusion as she realized he was... manipulating him? 

"Sam..."

"Use my soul, Cas!" Sam said, Cas prepared to accept the offer.

"Sammy stop offering you soul to everyone for one moment okay?!" Pip snapped, "Somethings wrong here." 

Then sudden Castiel closed his eyes for a long time,

"Pippin?" 

"Cas?"

"There's not much time, that wasn't me. It was Lucifer," he winced. 

"You let him possess you?!" Pippin yelled.

"We need him, please understand." Cas wheezed, "I... I wanted to be of use in the fight."

"Cast him out now Cas!" Sam said.

"CAS NOW!" Pip echoed.

"I can't, its taking all of my strength just to keep him from killing and hurting you both." he said, "And we need him."

"Cas, we'll find another way! We--"

"You can't time travel like this Cas." Sam said.

"No, but Lucifer can." he stood shakily, Lucifer taking over the main controls again, before disappearing. Moments later he returned with the lost hunters.

"Dean! That's not Cas!" Sam spit out, Dean and Emmy slolwy glanced to Cas in confusion. It was Cas, but the expression and attitude were not Cas. "Ooooh, Cat's out." he said.

"Lucifer! Release Cas!" Pip yelled.

"Lucifer--? What-?!" Dean tossed the hand off his shoulder before turning to face him. 

"Release him? Naw, I don't think so Pippi Longstockings."

Pippin balled up her hands into fists at the old nick name.

"I'm quite comfortable here, so if you want me out so bad.... you will have to come and find me." he grinned. "Ta ta kitties, I'll be home for dinner." he disappeared, leaving rhe confused hunters to try to piece everything together.

"Okay..." Pip said, voice shaky, "First we catch up everyone, then we need a plan to get Cas back." The other hunters nodded, giving Pip a moment to hold on to ber emotions before they needed to make a plan.

 

The holy oil circle went up in flames around Castiel... or his vessel anyway. 

"Now, this isn't very nice. Your prayer implied I'd be one of the team, there's the weapon. Right there, hand it over and we can have Amara dead and then return to this 'Wrong side of Heaven, Righteous Side of Hell' complex you're all so found of. Go on, break the circle."

The hunters stood still and silent.

Pippin was transfixed by the movements of this thing they'd caught in the circle, the face was Cas', but the expression that had defined Css was gone. The voice was his, but spoke words that Cas would never say. The animated expressions, the dramatic hand guesters, the voice so laidened with sarcasm it was nearly venomous, none of these traits belonged to Cas.

"Oooor  no then?" The devil said, rolling his eyes. Sam sliced his hand before pressing the blood to the sigil next to him. The sigil burned and Cas and Lucifer reacted with it, the shared body shaming and stuggleing before an expression that she knew was Cas' came though.

"Cassi!" she cried in relief.

"Pip? Dean? What's happening, where am I?" he said slowly and with great effort.

"Cas, you need to listen to me. There's no much time--" 

the shared vessel snapped bsck again and Dean was cut off by the dark gleam in his eyes that meant Cas was gone again.

In despair Pip become transfixed dialogue had begun to flow again, Lucifer mocked Dean's tone calling for Cas. The mock threw them all off, Dean stared at the thing in the circle with hurt horror, Pippin saw Emmy cautiously take a light hold on his sleeve before pulling him back away from the flames. He complied with her, staring at what should be Cas.

 

"Bloody hell." Crowley said exasperated before collapsing in a chair behind him. A red cloud that they recognised to be Crowley himself swarmed into the air and took hold of Castiel's wartorn vessel. 

"Not without me, asshat!" Pippin yelled, rasing her hand to channel her grace to grab onto Crowly as he disappeared, Pippin along with him. Crowley and Pippin's bodies collapsed where they were as Emmy tried to catch Pip to soften her fall. "Pip!" she yelped in surprise, "Damn it Pip, always so dramatic." she stood and looked at the others, stunned into silence. Helpless to do anything more than to glance between the empty vessels of Pip and Crowley and gape at Cas at max. capacity still standing in the circle. 

 

Castiel bent the bunny eared wires of the television, not even glancing away from the namless show broadcasted as Pip and Crowley stalked into the kitchen.

"Cassi!" Pip cried, running to him and seizing him by the shoulders causing him to jump aware.

"...Pippin? What are you doing here?" he said in a comatose tone of confusion.

"This is the Winchester's kitchen!" Crowley exclaimed, partly in confusion but mostly in disappointment.

"Well... sort of. I often come here in my mind, it has surprisingly good reception."

"So you're in here hiding from Lucifer?" Crowley asked sarcastically.

"Not really hiding, he mostly leaves me alone. I'm just waiting for the day of the battle." Cas said, attention already sucked back intothe sreen as he mumled something about the Darkness. He looked up for a moment, "I saw you a moment ago, and Dean..." 

"Yea, and--" Crowley began.

"Focus, Crowley. We're here looking for you, Cas. The Guys are trying to toss Luci into the Cage, you need to cast him out before it's too late." Pip said, voice boardering on frantic.

"They are? That sounds like a bad idea." Cas said blankly, resting his chin on his hand as he turned back to the tv.

Crowley could see the wheels of rage begin to click in Pippin's head, he stepped back, biting back his own comment to Cas' empty headed remark... what ever was about to come forth from her would probably be more effective anyway. Even in his comatose state, Pip still had a hold on him, he could see that clearly.

 

"Well what other ideas do you got, watch fucking television until Satan just get bored and goes away?!" Pip yelled, making Castiel jump.

"I--"

"No, you don't get to talk unless it's to cast out Luci, got it?! All of us are out there, risking our asses to throw Luci back into the cage, and you sit here and watch tv?! Completely uninterested that everyone who cares about you is completely in the hands of that bastard waiting for him to get bored and just seize the weapon?! What the hell Cas? We are in DANGER! You let me kiss the Devil! Everything is falling to pieces out there! Is that damned tv really more fascinating then that? Or this mind palace kitchen?! Or whatever else you've got hiding in here?! Toss him out, now! Before it's too late!" Pip yelled on, Castiel looking at her in surprise, slowly rising above his comatose state, he opened his mouth to respond, but--

 

"It's already too late." Speak of the Devil, he stood in the doorframe. "Hello Pippin, and Crowley, didn't expect both of you. Pip I knew would come, but even I didn't know she could hitch a ride like that." he grinned, "But down to business..."


	24. The Aftermath of Ramble On

~Written by Pippin~

Pippin breathed out a heavy breath of air, lifting up stray strands of her hair for a moment, before she shivered. She could feel them. She had woken up with the maniacal laughter on her lips and the heat of the Holy fire licking at her grace, swallowing it up greedily.

"Pippin?" Came the quiet voice of Castiel and Pippin's head whipped up to look at the worried Castiel. He was standing at the edge of her bed with a very worried look spread across his face. 

"Have you slowed Stardust?" Metatron chuckled.  
Pippin shivered at the voice and buried her head in her hands. Cas hesitantly sat down on the bed and carefully pulled her in close to his chest, unsure of what nightmare she had been having. It was not one he had witnessed before and the laughter haunted him.

Emmy sighed as Dean held her close.

"Sometimes I can still feel your blood on my hands..." She admitted at last, trying to keep up enough courage to talk this through with her hunter. He sighed and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I know Little Wing." He whispered solemnly. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand softly, in a soothing and repetitive motion. They stayed silent a little longer before Emmy shifted so she could look up at Dean.

"I feel like I'm being so ridiculous. It's been at least a year since all of that." Emmy mumbled and Dean brought her in closer, very protective.

"You aren't being ridiculous Emmy. Shit like that can stay with ya for a long long time." He reassured, remembering his time in Hell and how it sometimes still haunted him severely.


	25. Civil Demon

~Written by Emmy~

 

"Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?" Dean said frustrated. Cas sighed, bored, looking at the tablet. "This is the handwriting of Metatron."  
Pip paled, but covered it up quickly. But not quickly enough to stop Meg from noticing.

Sam almost laughed, "Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?"

Pippin gasped, "Sam!"

"What?"

"No. That's Megatron." Dean said, Pip stared at Sam horrified.  
"You blaspheme Transformers Sam."

"What?" Sam asked again, blankly.

"The Transformer – it's Megatron." Dean said, Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, I wish it Megatron. For one, that would mean Optimus was here too. And Metatron..." she cut herself off, Castiel continued on, "Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed."

"And that's the Word of God?" Pip said,

"One of them, yes."

"Uh... Well, what's it say, then?"

"Uh... "Tree”? "Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels." Cas shrugged almost apologetically, Meg pushed her way to the middle,  
"Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing."  
Dean held her back, "Back off, Meg."

"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap!"

"I wasn't aware there was a civil rights problem in the spirit world." Emmy said questionably.

"Don't like conflict." Cas said, disappearing and letting the tablet drop.

"What hell?" Dean asked, looking at the now broken tablet on the floor.

"You heard him, he doesn't like conflict." Meg said plainly.

"He's down in the dayroom, I guarantee it. I'll go get him." Pip said, grabbing her peppermint oil in the spray bottle. The smell of mint seemed to work the best in getting him to listen in his backward state, she wandered down the hall to find her Angel.


	26. Take Me to Church

~Written by Emmy~

Pippin stepped out of Ghost, looking from the stone cobbled cornerstones up to the tall steeple set high and above in the chilled grey sky of the early wintered morning. What little sunlight was shining shone and reflected in stained windows of the cathedral, depicting doves with olive branches and crucifixes crowns in yellow glass glory. Mourners had already gathered for the memorial of a man Pippin had never met, but was risking her life to investigate his life in order to track and destroy the thing that had ended his life. Vengeance does so fall. She gestured to Castiel to follow and blend into the mourners crowd.  
"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled, once they had entered the church. Castiel was looking at a reflective office window and subtly practicing flipping his FBI badge open and snapping it shut over and over again.  
"Last time pretended to be FBI I mistakenly held the badge upside down, I don't want that to happen again." Cas said seriously. His voice so concerned and determined to do it right that Pippin smiled widely and giggled at how cute he was, earning glares and scoffs from dedicated mourners. She quickly regained composure, remember, blend in.  
My lovers got humour  
He's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped him sooner  
"C'mon Cassi, let's make this quick." she said, turning to Castiel, who was too busy drinking up the inside of the church to notice her. He nodded in response, Pip watched him look up, the grey sky let in through clear ceiling lights reflected in his ocean blue eyes, the stained glass casting hints of hues in blue and red light emphasized his gentle expression, and she could see the faint shadow of his wings towering over his shoulders. The soft shadow wings were only a partial manifestation, but she swore she could still see the silver and blue feathered streaks shining out. His pace had slowed, but she didn't mind. Looking up in the church like that made him look like the very yellow glass crowned angels frozen in the windows. No, not like, he was one of them she reminded herself... she wondered what he thought walking through the church. Homesick? She was caught off guard by a loud booming voice declaring the deceased man was sick, twisted in the head.  
"Who else could have done this to him except him?" the boisterous man exclaimed over all the other voices. "He was born sick, and this is where it lead."  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
He is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it  
Pip scoffed at the loud man, saying this man had done this to himself was idiotic. She didn't expect them to cry monster, but what ever she was here to learn about hadn't left the poor bastard whole to say the least. She was tense, as a hunter people like the loud man had become a pet peeve, how could he be so absolute? How could the others agree so fervently?  
Castiel broke the thoughts when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, and out of her own annoyance.  
"They don't want to see the darkness we fight Pippin, so they lie to themselves so they can ignore it." he had awoken from his window dream, she didn't know if she'd spoken aloud or if he just knew. Either way she sighed and allowed herself to be lead away from the service beginning.  
"Cas? Does the church make you feel nostalgic? Or... even homesick maybe?" she asked, still thinking about the way he'd watched the windows reflect.  
"Perhaps sometime ago it would have had that effect, I find churches beautiful but they don't make me miss heaven." Cas said, "Besides, I've learned to worship in the bedroom."  
Pip stared, not sure if the innuendo was fully intentional under he grinned at her slyly.  
"The widow is lingering back, we can ask her what she knows before the service begins fully and leave." Cas said, altering subject.  
Pip nodded in response, then laughed softly.  
"He was right about one thing, we are born sick..."  
My church offers no absolutes  
He tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen.  
Pip walked down the length of the hall with Cas, what he'd said had make her think of a song. She wandered down the corridor singing  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
Castiel paused to watch Pippin, a soft yet coy smile teasing his lips.  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
His arm was still around her waist as they walked past the church's alter, drug into the hall for the memorial. Pip stopped for a second before sitting on the alter to retie her boot. Cas looked at her confused.  
"Pippin? You're sitting on the alter."  
"Oh.. oops. Oh well, it's not like they actually sacrifice on it, just set plates on it"  
Cas nodded, the logic was sound.  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then guestered forward.  
"Let's go on Pip,"  
"Maybe I just want to sit here on this alter." Pip said, a mischievous and flirtatious gleam in her voice.  
"What must I do to get you to go?"  
"Drain the whole sea, then bring me the shiniest thing left where it was!" Pip said dramatically, "Or you can kiss me again, your choice..."

To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

Castiel did not drain the ocean, nor seek for something shiny. 

No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen.  
Pip sighed, "We are much to happy for a hunt at a funeral right now."  
Amen.  
Cas grinned, "You said so yourself, we were born sick."  
Amen.  
"And I love it."  
Pip raised an eyebrow at him before opening the door to the place where she had ro interview they widow in her nest, she gave her general 'rountine questions routine' before showing her the fake badge simultaneously with Cas, who was pleased that he got it the right way this time. He excused himself into the hall to call and check  on the status of the other hunters. He lingered in the hall, and found himself humming the song Pippin had sang in the hall...  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take Me to Church


	27. Storm

~Written by Emmy, who was experimenting with extended metaphors at the time~

 

The July night was being washed clean by the raging summer storm outside Emberlynn's windows. She only looked up from her book when lighting or thunder broke her concentration, prompting mutters of the insomniac's curse. After the hall clock chimed two a.m the front door without warning blew open and slammed shut like a lightning crack, the stormy sound rolled and rumbled through the bunker and its pale cement walls like thunder and echoed darkly through the sleepy halls. Emberlynn slipped out of the room where she'd been reading late (or early) and looked over the stairs banister, startled by the noise. A lightning flash of light struck from the library and parted the otherwise dark downstairs. She could hear the grumbling roll of heavy boots that broke the silent night in rhythm, but she could not see their owner. She silently moved down the stairs toward the light, peeking cautiously around the door frame and into the eye of the storm.

 

She heard ice clink into a glass like hail against windows, three bright chink-chink-chinks. Then she saw a splash of a whiskey rain run down into the glass as well. She watched him pour the glass, then look at it blankly before grabbing the bottle, taking a swig, and leaned his back against the back of a tall bookcase for a moment before sliding to the floor in drunken fatigue. He drew his knees close and buried his face in his bruised and blistered hands, sighing a sigh as mournful as the wind cried and struck the trees outside. His face still red from outside. All around the floor about him was a puddle, water drops still ran off him and dripped to the floor. Emberlynn wondered whether he had brought the storm from outside in with him or if the storm outside was only an extension of the raging hurricane that tore Dean apart here on the library floor.

 

Emmy's heart heaved at the sight of Dean loosening the mist, Dean revealing how he was broken with no cover of humour or cynicism. For the first time she saw just how truly deep the cracks ran into his foundation, how separated from the world he really was. Her heaving heart gave her the courage to speak, she took one quiet step into the library.  
"Would you like company?" she asked, voice barely auditable, taking the abandoned glass from the table in her hands. Dean tensed at her words, sitting straight, he quickly tried to return his emotion in to the inner storm cellar.  
"Hey, Little Wing. I was just..." he smiled, but his voice shook when he spoke and his eyes didn't match his grin.  
She silently walked toward him, sitting next to him on the floor still holding the glass. Dean looked down to her and opened his mouth to speak, but took another drink instead. Emberlynn took a drink of the burning liquid from the glass in her hands.

 

Silence stormed for a few long seconds until he took another drink from the bottle, "What's your liquor philosophy for something like this Emmy?" he asked, not looking her in the eyes but to the rain and mud he'd tracked on the floor. Emmy knew what he reference, The Roses and the Blues. A few weeks ago when she'd said wine should never be served at a funeral, it didn't fit. It wasn't a liquor for the mourning. Dean must've been talking about that.

"Something like what?" she asked gently, moving closer to also lean against the bookcase, still facing Dean.  
"Something like losing your damn mind." his voice was tense, but not angry.  
Emmy paused, thinking, letting her head lay against the cold case.  
"Whatever you can get your hands on." she finally said, taking another swig.  
He laughed once and gave a small smile before taking another drink.  
"Aren't you gonna ask me?" he said, not intending to sound facetious but unable to avoid it either.  
"Ask you what?" Emmy replied softly, ignoring the edge.  
"Why I'm soaking wet and drinking on the library floor at 2 am?" he cynically said, "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"Given the circumstances, that'd be a pretty estranged question." She said, then paused and set her glass on the floor, moving closer to him. She tried to think of how to comfort him. "Dean, I know there's a... tempest, raging in you. I desperately want to ask more questions than that but..." Emmy struggled to word her intents, "But I'm here to listen, not speak."  

Dean glanced at her, then set the bottle down and smiled ever so slightly. 

The storm outside raged and tore at the bunker's exterior outside, but inside the bunker the storm was beginning to calm.


	28. Young God

~Written by Pippin~

Castiel had been so lenient. At least so he believed. Pippin refused to acknowledge his presence anymore unless his was taking his frustration and anger out on her. He wanted her to be his. No. She IS HIS and his alone. The old Cas must have been still alive somewhere buried beneath all the souls because he could feel the vague disgust and hate from himself deep down. It was promptly ignored.

"If you wanna go to Heaven you should fuck me tonight," The phone sang and Castiel snorted at the crude but ironic lyrics. He had given her the same decision essential. He was God now. He could protect her and the ones she cared about without breaking a sweat and yet she had only screamed at him that she would rather burn in hell than be with this new version of Cas. It stung yes but it quickly faded. His frozen blue eyes gazed longingly, lustfully, at the figure drenched in water outside as she came up for air. He didn't dare trespass on her Sanctuary as she had made it very clear she still had a hold of his heart and affections. That never meant he couldn't watch with a sort of morbid fascination. 

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool for a while now, drowning my thoughts out...

Pippin's sanctuary had always been water. For as long as she could remember, and even beyond that, she loved water and swimming. It was her safe place, where she could escape from harsh realities and fears that haunted her. She watched the bubbles that slipped past her lips and lazily floated to the surface of the pool. She was sitting on the bottom of the pool, almost fully clothed, while she lingered in a rare state of mindlessness and clarity. Pip didn't know how long she had been under this time but she knew one thing....there was no Godstiel here. So she had been pushing the limits of how long she could stay under the water, comforted by the occasional sounds of the bubbles and the calming motions of her hair drifting around her head in a halo. Unfortunately she still had to breath so she finally pushed off the bottom and rose to the surface, breaking through the thin sheet of glass. Pip gasped, pulling in huge breathes, bordering in hyperventilating, as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She sat on the steps into the pool as she regained herself, slowly preparing to escape into her Sanctuary once more before she felt the prickling along her skin that alerted her that Cas was staring at her. She tried so hard not to look but when she did she nearly screamed. Damn him! She had one condition! JUST ONE. Cas had waded halfway into the pool, having abandoned his trench coat and suit jacket behind. He looked gorgeous...except...he wasn't Cas. Not her Cas. Pippin merely glared at him in a withering sort of way before slipping under the water once more, trying to escape. She relaxed before opening her eyes. There he was. Right there in front of her. Demanding her attention. The white button down shirt drifted around in the water slightly as he moved towards her. Pippin let out a terrified scream before frantically pushing away from him and scrambling out of the pool.

He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight."  
*  
Castiel grabbed Pippin before they both lost their balance and toppled over on the dewy grass.

Everybody wants to know If we fucked on the bathroom sink How your hands felt in my hair If we were high on amphetamines 

"Get off me!" Pippin screamed as she elbowed Cas in face, feeling his head give way and follow the motion. He gave a dark growl, eyes flashing dangerously before he grabbed Pippin's wrists in one hand and slammed them down above her head, pinning them there. Pippin made to scream at him some more before his lips sealed over hers in a hungry kiss. Her brain stalled, lips beginning to move with muscle memory to reciprocate the kiss. Cas was kissing her; not that they hadn't shared a chaste kiss here and there but this was entirely. This was lust and wanting. As Castiel drunkenly kissed Pippin, he slipping under her shirt to knead at her breasts. Pippin moaned sensually against his lips before Castiel pulled away, lips still brushing against hers as he spoke.

"My patience has worn thin." He rumbled lowly, leaning down to mark her collarbone with a hickey, the other hand firmly on her hip as he rolled his hips forward into her.

"C-Cas...n-no." Pip managed to breathe out, not wanting this at all. God her mind and heart said no but her body was telling him yes. She felt disgust in both herself and this new Castiel. He rolled his hips forward into her once more to silence her protests and she threw her head back, her fingers twitching, and another moan escaped past her lips as heat pooled thickly in the pit of her stomach.

"Your games have caused me precious time." Cas huffed. "You are MINE. Whether you want to be or not!" He spat out, his fingers digging into her hip mercilessly.

And everybody wants to hear how you laughed when you said my name And how you gripped my hips so mean

Pippin breathed heavily as Castiel's mouth drifted towards her stomach. Wait...when did he take off her tank top? She hadn't even noticed him remove the article of clothing and at the moment she suddenly didn't care. She could be buck ass nude, instead of in the bra and jeans she was in now, and not give a damn. Cas growled as he took in the glimmering of her pale, wet skin against the moonlight outside. Old Cas stirred violently, disgust with himself and his actions surfacing for a brief moment, clawing at his insides like some sort of ravishing beast. New Cas pushed old Cas back down where he belonged, beneath all the souls, before he brought himself back up to Pippin's face and took her lips in another heated kiss. Thrills pulsed through him as she parted her lips and let his tongue snake through them, and slide across her lower teeth possessively. The overwhelming taste of mint was intoxicating and only furthered his desire to make her his. He no longer cared whether she wanted it or not, though by the way she was reacting to his administrations it clearly indicated she want him just as much.

We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no 

The sickening crack of Castiel's ribs as he was sent flying back from Pippin, releasing her from his grasp. The next thing she knew she was being held by Gabriel in his safe house. She wanted to cry she really did but she just...couldn't. Violated and disgusted with herself that she had enjoyed that so much. She just sat numb as Gabe examined her over for any injuries.


	29. God is Bigger than the Boogey Man (deleted scene from Emberlynn's song, Divine Glitter Pens)

God is bigger than the boogey man,  
He's bigger than godzilla,  
or the monsters on tv.  
God is bigger than the boogey man,  
and He's watching out for you and me.

The song suddenly popped into Emberlynn's head as the others came into the library and sat around her, waiting anxiously to hear what 'everything' was. Despite the growing tension, she had to giggle quietly at the odd song augmented memories.

It was a song from Veggie Tales, which she'd grown up watching. Veggie tales and Hamlet, which probably explains a lot if the naration were honest (and it always is). She suddenly remembered being a little squish and watching Junior the Asparagus face off the monster in his closet (a Frankenstein Celery Stalk, of course), and singing that little song to help him remember he shouldn't be afraid.  
She remembered being young, and singing that song herself to calm her when the night was loud.  
And here she was, a grown woman, yet still in the song bank...  
Memories are silly things.

Bobby walked last into the library, sitting at a table across from Emmy, who was sitting on a table, Dean next to her. Pip and Quel sat at the table with Bobby, tea mugs in hand and an extra on the table, quiet expressions waiting in anticipation. Sam stood, leaning against a bookshelf.  
The only open seat was next to Quel, he awkwardly made some half baked excuse about needing to stand. Pip raised an eyebrow at him as he stood sheepishly, Sure Sammy, sure.  
By this point the odd effort to distance himself from her had been noticed by them all, though the reasoning behind it was still divided. The angels had left again to check on Emmy's brother and family, the cupids were slowly falling asleep whilst watching Toy Story and eating a big bowl of popcorn with Mike n Ikes and Cinnabears mixed in. They were too taken by the fictional world to notice the tension, but Emmy was glad. Somehow it seemed easier without Aggie listening.  
The hunters awaited Emmy's story anxiously.

Emmy sighed, collecting thoughts and organzing them into a logical order. Pip passed Emmy the third mug on the table which turned out to be filled with a stout steep of Relapse.  
"Thanks." she said.  
Pip nodded, Emmy held the mug and paused again.

"My first face to face interaction with a Demon that I remember was at age 11. I say remember, before has always been a little sketchy if I'm honest. I was with friends, Quel wasn't there, but Bug was. And a girl name La Fay. The other names of the present leave me. There was a man who was living in the slide of this park in the woods, no one knew where he'd come from. No one in town knew his name, family status, nothing. He'd seemed to just come from no where, then rumors of him being possessed started floating around town. I was curious, so we all went to the park to see him. It was my idea," she paused, "It was a bad idea."  
"No kidding." Quel said, remembering hearing of the visit later.  
"Yea... this story isn't so much about the visit. It's more about Bug and La Fay after the visit. We found him on a bench, I asked him his name and where he came from, basic questions like that... he was silent, only chuckling occasionally and looking up, until in an effort to get a response I recited Psalm 23, not knowing Christo at the time. That's when his eyes went black and he scowled and growled, 'Believe now, foolish children?' The others ran, I followed, having lost my back up and having seen Dateline I didn't want to linger alone behind."  
Emmy sipped from the mug, thinking, "But like I said, this is about Bug and La Fay. La Fay changed from that day forward, she heard that growling voice and saw those hell sparked black eyes and craved to enslave herself to them. She became a witch, with her own Grimore and all. She plunged straight into the black magic, the real stuff, you guys know what I mean. She gave her soul over to that black eyed fiend without hesitation, she destroyed herself. I watched her do it, helpless. Bug, he actually disappeared before Quel. A year on the day he would simply not exist and soon after his family would move away. I ran into his little sis afterward, though she didn't recognize me. I actually forgot his existence until Quel disappeared and it came back for some reason. Anyways, after that day he started acting odd around me, he'd always look at me with a freaked out and maybe even disappointed expression? It was so analytical and thoughtful, I don't know, but it was like a switch in him had been thrown on."  
"He had seized his connection with the Unmarked." Quel said, "The same thing happened to me the day before I was taken. Suddenly I could see the Ink patterns and the way the Ink reaches for its counterparts like light emanating from the Ink. All of the other writing for the Cupids that isn't a part of the Ink. It's scary at first, the interaction with a demonic force must have triggered it early would be my guess."  
"Probably,  but La Fay messed around a lot in the magic of love potions and crap like that. Even offered to make me one, though it wouldn't have worked anyways turns out-- but the point is I have no doubt that she'd known about the Ink. And I think from her is where he got the how to list to drain the Ink, because that's not technically a common Unmarked power. It doesn't come naturally, it has to be learned."  
"Why did she offer to make you a love potion?" Aggie now stood in the doorway, puzzled.  
"I said she offered, not that I commissioned or accepted." Emmy said a little curtly.  
"Even so, why would she if she knew B--"  
"Ags, I don't know. She just did." the words came out more defensive then planned.  
"So we should track down La Fay and get the scoop." Dean said, Emmy shook her head.  
"She's dead, died of mysterious circumstances at 24, and in a spirit relm we can't contact and shouldn't attempt. Not an option."  
She didn't want anyone to press that point, thankfully no one did.  
"Anyways, I forgot Bug until Quel disappeared. You're gonna have to ask Ags about that one. Not completely, ot seemed, if its possible to remember someone who never existed then that's what I was doing. Until Quel disappeared and I was... well... you guys know...."


	30. 'Trust Me, I Saw it in an Audrey Hepburn Film'

~written by Emmy~

Thus far, the hunters had managed to track down what they thought was a monster, but turned out to be demented humans. It happened, more often than they liked honestly. When the holy water had only confused the guy they had been forced to double back and try to figure out a new approach, which lead to Emmy tripping, Pippin getting lost, Dean trying to find one and help the other while Sam literally ran right into the guy. He'd hit his head on the ground pretty hard, now he laid against the wall recovering, the wall of the inside of a broom closet they had ran into thinking it was an exit and been locked in, unfortunately. 

Blood was running down Sam's temple, Pip quickly used the last of her Grace reserve to heal the wound. The rest she'd used trying to fight off the guy, and she was still recovering from a particularly messy demon hunt only a few days before. Cas had poofed off after that one to find info, but she wished he were there now. 

Dean was trying to break down the door, switching in the tight space between kicking and throwing himself against it. The heavy oak door creaked each time, but showed no sign of breaking. There wasn't enough room for Sam to help, finally Dean leaned against the wall and sighed, "Now what?"   
"I don't know." Pip shrugged, "I used up my grace making sure Sammy was competent. Do you have the lock picks on you?"  She asked, looking down to Sam still on the floor.   
"Can you pick the lock, Sammy?" Dean echoed, the tiny room was pretty dark, but Sam stood carefully and found the string for one of those dangling lightbulbs that frequent creepy closets and pulled it. The light was crappy, casting only a vague illumination over the dark closet, but it was better than nothing. Sam carefully looked over the lock, he shook his head.   
"There's no access to the inter workings of the lock on this side, it's really old. Not even my magnets--"  
"Wait, you have magnets on you?" Emmy suddenly asked, "Hand them to me."  
He looked at her skeptically, Emmy sighed. "Please?"   
He handed her the magnets from the kit, she looked to the door carefully.   
"Emmy, what are you doin--?" Dean asked.   
"Just trust me, I saw this on an Audrey Hepburn movie." She said before turning to Pip, "Okay, he hung the key on a hook outside the door. I heard him do it, I know you used up all your Grace, but do you think you can overdrive it a little just to give me enough to know where exactly?"   
"If I do I'll have a killer headache in the morning." Pip muttered.   
"If we get out of this closet to experience tomorrow." She shot back, true. Pip laid her hand over the door, using her grace to grab hold of the key. She was too weak to move it, but she could give Emmy the info she needed to do... Whatever it was she was doing.   
"It's here." She said, pointing to a point to the left side of the door.   
"Okay, great. Now just hope this works." Emmy said, placing her ear on the wall and the magnet where Pip had pointed out the key. She moved the magnet around until they head the key clank from the magnet to the floor.   
"Got it!" She exclaimed.   
"Yea, excellent job Little Wing. Now the key is on the floor." Dean said sarcastically, wanting to give another attempt to breaking the door down. Emmy only grinned at his sarcastic and tired tone.   
"Yes, it's on the floor, and with the same magnet I can go this." She pushed the magnet under the door some until the key stuck to the magnet and she pulled it inside.   
"Emmy it doesn't open from the inside." Sam reminded her.   
"Exactly, find some string or wire or something." She said, looking through the shelves of the limited space.   
"How about this?" Pip held a package of weed eater wire.  
"Perfect!" She grabbed the package, and carefully began to feed the weed eater wire into the small hole of the lock. She pushed it through until the wire curled under the door. The hunters watched with interest as she grabbed the key and her knife before splitting the wire with her knife and stuck the end of the key into the frayed wire before melting it back around the key with her lighter so that the wire held the key firmly. Then she quickly pulled the wire back up until the key clicked right into the lock, she wiggled the wire until the lock popped open, she swung open the door before looking back to the surprised hunters. "Let's go!" 

They slipped out the door, stepping into the clear night. The dark sky making the world seem huge after being trapped in the broom closet for so long.   
"Someone needs to leave a tip to the cops, this guy wasn't our thing." Dean said,   
"Already on it. Let's just get back to the bunker so I can figure out where the hell Cas is." Pip said, dialing her phone and slipping into the car. Sam got in the car behind her, Dean turned to Emmy.   
"That was pretty awesome, Sam's jealous." Dean grinned, Emmy smiled back.   
"I'm just glad it worked, I had no idea if it would or not! After all, it was just something I saw in an Audrey Hepburn movie!"


	31. Fellowship of the Rain

~written by Emmy~

Hints of stormy weather coming closer rumbled outside in the wintery frozen night, Pippin was curled up in the library with a cup of peppermint tea and a weathered copy of The Fellowship of the Ring, which she read over and over the same way Emmy reread Hamlet until copies where falling apart at the seams. She had long pieces of the trilogy memorized, and would quote them in a heartbeat if asked. But tonight she was having a difficult time focusing, anxiety filled her mind and she found herself completely lost and void of understanding in the middle of passages of the story that she knew by heart. Finally she set the book aside and tried to reason her worry. Was it was the storm brewing outside? No, rain storms where basically her favorite thing in the world, especially if they had thunder and lightning. She turned her attention to the neglected tea and pondered more, what was wrong? For once, there was no existential threat looming over the team. The level of hunts they'd done had actually gone down considerably these last few weeks, no one was fighting or even annoyed with each other. Quel and Sam were watching The Fault in Our Stars downstairs, so of course Dean and Emmy had left soon afterward in order to keep peace in the house. Cas was either down there with them or, the more likely scenario, was outside waiting for it to rain. Pip smiled at that, she decided to give the book another chance. 

 

‘At the end of June I was in the Shire, but a cloud of anxiety was on my mind, and I rode to the southern borders of the little land; for I had a foreboding of some danger, still hidden from me but drawing near. There messages reached me telling me of war and defeat in Gondor, and when I heard of the Black Shadow a chill smote my heart. But I found nothing save a few fugitives from the South; yet it seemed to me that on them sat a fear of which they would not speak. I turned then east and north and journeyed along the Greenway; and not far from Bree I came upon a traveller sitting on a bank beside the road with his grazing horse beside him. It was Radagast the Brown, who at one time dwelt at Rhosgobel, near the borders of Mirkwood. He is one of my order, but I had not seen him for many a year.

 

Pip sighed, that anxiety was exactly what she felt now. But unlike Gandalf, who had something to worry about, her world was in complete calm mode right then. She was just about to give up in frustration and put the book aside for good when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Pippin!' Cas said cheerily. 

"Hey Cassi, I thought you'd be outside with gloomy clouds like these looming overhead." 

"I was, but the storm has several hours yet until it arrives here, and I know you like the rain as well so I thought I would wait." he settled next to her before looking to the copy of The Fellowship. 

"Ah, Lord of the Rings." he smiled, glancing up at Pip. "I've never read nor seen them, but Metatron's pop culture addition to my knowledge is filled with references to these. I find what I know of the series to be enjoyable, though." 

"Yea, I was reading, but I just can't seem to focus for some reason." Pip shrugged.

"Well, perhaps it would be easier to focus if you read it out loud?" Castiel asked more than stated.

"I suppose, yea." she agreed slowly.

"Will you read it to me?" he asked.

She froze, read it aloud? Not really her thing... she didn't really read out loud unless it was a bit of important knowledge for the hunt. 

"I.. uh.. it's kinda in the middle of the book." she said. 

"I know enough that it should be okay, but if I get lost you can explain it to me too." Cas said. "And I believe there is a character of your namesake in the series." 

Pip nodded, "Pippin, yep!" she smiled, and paused to think about it. True she didn't really read out loud, but it was Castiel. It wasn't like he was going to stone her if she stumbled over a word or something. "Okay, Cas. Sure, I'll read it to you." 

Cas smiled and laid his head on her lap, she took a deep breath and started to read. 

‘ “Gandalf!” he cried. “I was seeking you. But I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in a wild region with the uncouth name of Shire.”

‘ “Your information was correct,” I said. “But do not put it that way, if you meet any of the inhabitants. You are near the borders of the Shire now. And what do you want with me? It must be pressing. You were never a traveller, unless driven by great need.”

‘ “I have an urgent errand,” he said. “My news is evil.” Then he looked about him, as if the hedges might have ears. “Nazgûl,” he whispered. “The Nine are abroad again. They have crossed the River secretly and are moving westward. They have taken the guise of riders in black.”

 

"The Nine... they are?" 

"The cloaked figures, they're servants to Sauron."

"Okay, continue please." 

‘I knew then what I had dreaded without knowing it. ‘ “The Enemy must have some great need or purpose,” said Radagast; “but what it is that makes him look to these distant and desolate parts, I cannot guess.”

‘ “What do you mean?” said I.

‘ “I have been told that wherever they go the Riders ask for news of a land called Shire.”

‘ “The Shire,” I said; but my heart sank. For even the Wise might fear to withstand the Nine, when they are gathered together under their fell chieftain. A great king and sorcerer he was of old, and now he wields a deadly fear. “Who told you, and who sent you?” I asked.

‘ “Saruman the White,” answered Radagast. “And he told me to say that if you feel the need, he will help; but you must seek his aid at once, or it will be too late.”

‘And that message brought me hope. For Saruman the White is the greatest of my order. Radagast is, of course, a worthy Wizard, a master of shapes and changes of hue; and he has much lore of herbs and beasts, and birds are especially his friends. But Saruman has long studied the arts of the Enemy himself, and thus we have often been able to forestall him. It was by the devices of Saruman that we drove him from Dol Guldur. It might be that he had found some weapons that would drive back the Nine.

‘ “I will go to Saruman,” I said.

 

"But isn't Saruman a villain?"

"He is, but he used to be Gandalf's friend and Gandalf doesn't know that yet."

"Oh."

‘ “Then you must go now,” said Radagast; “for I have wasted time in looking for you, and the days are running short. I was told to find you before Midsummer, and that is now here. Even if you set out from this spot, you will hardly reach him before the Nine discover the land that they seek. I myself shall turn back at once.” And with that he mounted and would have ridden straight off.

‘ “Stay a moment!” I said. “We shall need your help, and the help of all things that will give it. Send out messages to all the beasts and birds that are your friends. Tell them to bring news of anything that bears on this matter to Saruman and Gandalf. Let messages be sent to Orthanc.”

‘ “I will do that,” he said, and rode off as if the Nine were after him.

‘I could not follow him then and there. I had ridden very far already that day, and I was as weary as my horse; and I needed to consider matters. I stayed the night in Bree, and decided that I had no time to return to the Shire. Never did I make a greater mistake!

‘However, I wrote a message to Frodo, and trusted to my friend the innkeeper to send it to him. I rode away at dawn; and I came at long last to the dwelling of Saruman. That is far south in Isengard, in the end of the Misty Mountains, not far from the Gap of Rohan. And Boromir will tell you that that is a great open vale that lies between the Misty Mountains and the northmost foothills of Ered Nimrais, the White Mountains of his home. But Isengard is a circle of sheer rocks that enclose a valley as with a wall, and in the midst of that valley is a tower of stone called Orthanc. It was not made by Saruman, but by the Men of Númenor long ago; and it is very tall and has many secrets; yet it looks not to be a work of craft. It cannot be reached save by passing the circle of Isengard; and in that circle there is only one gate.

‘Late one evening I came to the gate, like a great arch in the wall of rock; and it was strongly guarded. But the keepers of the gate were on the watch for me and told me that Saruman awaited me. I rode under the arch, and the gate closed silently behind me, and suddenly I was afraid, though I knew no reason for it.

 

She paused, Cas had his eyes closed. 

Did he fall asleep? 

I mean sure she didn't have much experience with reading aloud, but surely she wasn't that boring? 

"Why did you stop?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were awake." she said.

"I am, it's just if I close my eyes I can see it in my mind better." he said.

"Oh, okay, I'll keep reading then." 

Cas nodded happily, closing his eyes again as she read on. 

 

‘But I rode to the foot of Orthanc, and came to the stair of Saruman; and there he met me and led me up to his high chamber. He wore a ring on his finger.

‘ “So you have come, Gandalf,” he said to me gravely; but in his eyes there seemed to be a white light, as if a cold laughter was in his heart.

‘ “Yes, I have come,” I said. “I have come for your aid, Saruman the White.” And that title seemed to anger him.

‘ “Have you indeed, Gandalf the Grey!” he scoffed. “For aid? It has seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not.”

‘I looked at him and wondered. “But if I am not deceived,” said I, “things are now moving which will require the union of all our strength.”

 

‘ “That may be so,” he said, “but the thought is late in coming to you. How long, I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the Council, a matter of greatest import?

 

What brings you now from your lurking-place in the Shire?”

 

‘ “The Nine have come forth again,” I answered. “They have crossed the River. So Radagast said to me.”

 

‘ “Radagast the Brown!” laughed Saruman, and he no longer concealed his scorn. “Radagast the Bird-tamer! Radagast the Simple! Radagast the Fool! Yet he had just the wit to play the part that I set him. For you have come, and that was all the purpose of my message. And here you will stay, Gandalf the Grey, and rest from journeys. For I am Saruman the Wise, Saruman Ring-maker, Saruman of Many Colours!”

 

‘I looked then and saw that his robes, which had seemed white, were not so, but were woven of all colours, and if he moved they shimmered and changed hue so that the eye was bewildered.

 

‘ “I liked white better,” I said.

 

‘ “White!” he sneered. “It serves as a beginning. White cloth may be dyed. The white page can be overwritten; and the white light can be broken.”

 

‘ “In which case it is no longer white,” said I. “And he that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom.”

 

‘ “You need not speak to me as to one of the fools that you take for friends,” said he. “I have not brought you hither to be instructed by you, but to give you a choice.”

 

‘He drew himself up then and began to declaim, as if he were making a speech long rehearsed. “The Elder Days are gone. The Middle Days are passing. The Younger Days are beginning. The time of the Elves is over, but our time is at hand: the world of Men, which we must rule. But we must have power, power to order all things as we will, for that good which only the Wise can see.

 

‘ “And listen, Gandalf, my old friend and helper!” he said, coming near and speaking now in a softer voice. “I said we, for we it may be, if you will join with me. A new Power is rising. Against it the old allies and policies will not avail us at all. There is no hope left in Elves or dying Númenor. This then is one choice before you, before us. We may join with that Power. It would be wise, Gandalf. There is hope that way. Its victory is at hand; and there will be rich reward for those that aided it. As the Power grows, its proved friends will also grow; and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose: Knowledge, Rule, Order; all the things that we have so far striven in vain to accomplish, hindered rather than helped by our weak or idle friends. There need not be, there would not be, any real change in our designs, only in our means.”

 

‘ “Saruman,” I said, “I have heard speeches of this kind before, but only in the mouths of emissaries sent from Mordor to deceive the ignorant. I cannot think that you brought me so far only to weary my ears.”

 

‘He looked at me sidelong, and paused a while considering. “Well, I see that this wise course does not commend itself to you,” he said. “Not yet? Not if some better way can be contrived?”

 

‘He came and laid his long hand on my arm. “And why not, Gandalf?” he whispered. “Why not? The Ruling Ring? If we could command that, then the Power would pass to us. That is in truth why I brought you here. For I have many eyes in my service, and I believe that you know where this precious thing now lies. Is it not so? Or why do the Nine ask for the Shire, and what is your business there?” As he said this a lust which he could not conceal shone suddenly in his eyes.

 

‘ “Saruman,” I said, standing away from him, “only one hand at a time can wield the One, and you know that well, so do not trouble to say we! But I would not give it, nay, I would not give even news of it to you, now that I learn your mind. You were head of the Council, but you have unmasked yourself at last. Well, the choices are, it seems, to submit to Sauron, or to yourself. I will take neither. Have you others to offer?”

 

‘He was cold now and perilous. “Yes,” he said. “I did not expect you to show wisdom, even in your own behalf; but I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, and so saving yourself much trouble and pain. The third choice is to stay here, until the end.”

 

‘ “Until what end?”

 

‘ “Until you reveal to me where the One may be found. I may find means to persuade you. Or until it is found in your despite, and the Ruler has time to turn to lighter matters: to devise, say, a fitting reward for the hindrance and insolence of Gandalf the Grey.”

 

‘ “That may not prove to be one of the lighter matters,” said I. He laughed at me, for my words were empty, and he knew it.

 

‘They took me and they set me alone on the pinnacle of Orthanc, in the place where Saruman was accustomed to watch the stars. There is no descent save by a narrow stair of many thousand steps, and the valley below seems far away. I looked on it and saw that, whereas it had once been green and fair, it was now filled with pits and forges. Wolves and orcs were housed in Isengard, for Saruman was mustering a great force on his own account, in rivalry of Sauron and not in his service, yet. Over all his works a dark smoke hung and wrapped itself about the sides of Orthanc. I stood alone on an island in the clouds; and I had no chance of escape, and my days were bitter. I was pierced with cold, and I had but little room in which to pace to and fro, brooding on the coming of the Riders to the North.

 

‘That the Nine had indeed arisen I felt assured, apart from the words of Saruman which might be lies. Long ere I came to Isengard I had heard tidings by the way that could not be mistaken. Fear was ever in my heart for my friends in the Shire; but still I had some hope. I hoped that Frodo had set forth at once, as my letter had urged, and that he had reached Rivendell before the deadly pursuit began. And both my fear and my hope proved ill-founded. For my hope was founded on a fat man in Bree; and my fear was founded on the cunning of Sauron. But fat men who sell ale have many calls to answer; and the power of Sauron is still less than fear makes it. But in the circle of Isengard, trapped and alone, it was not easy to think that the hunters before whom all have fled or fallen would falter in the Shire far away.’

 

‘I saw you!’ cried Frodo. ‘You were walking backwards and forwards. The moon shone in your hair...’

 

Pip paused as she heard a noise from the hall, she looked up to see Emmy and Dean in the doorway, grinning at the sight. Dean made a gesture like a whip before making his own sound effect "WHOOP-ish!" 

"Oh shut up Winchester, like you're one to talk!" she shot back. He only shrugged in response, he went to make a comment but was cut short by Emmy tugging him down the hall and downstairs to join the others (given the movie had ended, that is). Pip rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm whipped?! Like he can talk, no one's more whipped than him! Look at the way Emmy just pulled him down the hall against his will!!" she huffed, pride scuffed by the idea. But the scuff was buffed out by Cas looking at her with that puzzled puppy expression again.

"The only thing my pop culture knowledge brings up with whips is an adventurer called Indiana Jones, was that a reference?"

"Not even close Cassi, but don't worry about it. He's just being an ass," Pip said laughing, then picked the book back up. "We have a few more hours yet before the storm, shall we continue on?"  

Cas nodded enthusiastically before settling back in and listening to Pip begin to read again, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the council in the elven city she read about. He became so intertwined with the story when the clouds broke and the rain began to fall he didn't notice until Pip stopped reading. They went out into the rain, storms were their favorite things after all, but he couldn't help but feel a little conflicted this time. Maybe he could get her to read more later, hopefully. Maybe he'll even take a turn reading aloud to her!


	32. House of Memories

~written by Emmy~

"Witches." Pip groaned. "They're always the worst."  
The last witch had fled up the stairs, Pip in pursuit.   
"Oh no you don't." Pip said, running toward her.   
The witch turned and Pippin received a face full of a strange red dust. She cried out in surprise before stumbling back, the world around her already fading black.... "Pip!"  
"Cassi? Where...?"  
"Pip! Stay awake! Pip..."

"Pippin?"   
She opened her eyes slowly, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in what looked like a library, a warmly lit, vaguely familiar library, but it stirred no memory. She looked to the person speaking, a girl stood next to a man in a long trench coat. She stared at them both, trying to remember something  about them. 

"Pip! You're awake! What did that stuff do to you?!" She asked, as she came forward Pip drew back feeling panic spurge up in her. She paused, looking at her closely. 

"Emmy, wait. Pippin, what's the last thing you remember?" The man in the coat said cautiously. He leaned in closely, Pip scrambled back in confused fear. 

"Look..." Pip said carefully, voice wavering and betraying her, "I don't know who you are or where I am... Or how you know me..." 

She saw expression of confusion and hurt cross their faces as she spoke.   
"But...I dont know you!! ai can't remember anything except hunting."

"So the witch hunt then?" Emmy asked. 

"No, all I know is hunting. I know nothing else... At all." She said slowly, kt scared her because she knew it couldn't be true. There was no possible way, but she couldn't find anything else at all. She looked to the two, she knew she'd hunted with them, but other than that nothing. She held her head, realizing her hair was still coated in the red dust. 

"Sam's asking Bobby about the dust. Dean's looking up stuff now but thus far nothing." Emmy said, "You don't know them either do you?"   
Pip shook her head.   
Emmy sighed, turning to Cas, who slowly was realizing that Pip didn't remember him either. Not even his name, certainly not anything more than that. All she knew was hunting... That left no room for him.  
"So who are you, exactly?" Pip asked.  
"Well, Emmy, your best friend. And Castiel.... your boyfriend." Emmy said.  
Pip paused, "That doesn't seem like something I'd forget." 

"Well considering you've self admittedly forgotten everything but hunting..." Emmy trailed off, "What did that dust do to you?" 

Pip looked to Cas, puzzled. He'd been silent, just looking at her with a worried expression. She couldn't conjure up one memory of him, but his eyes looked gentle and genuine toward her. From his expression, she supposed it was plausible...

Finally he spoke.   
"The dust is a memory suppressant, it's hidden all memory not connected to whatever she was doing at the time of exposure to it." Cas said, expression becoming more distressed, "She probably just intended to knock you out with it, but I don't know how to reverse it." 

"Well, way to steal my thunder Cas."  Dean slammed the book he carried shut, "What he said." 

Castiel ignored this and knelt next to Pip, who immediately tried to distance herself. She saw hurt at that and tried to fix it.

"I don't remember.... I'm not comfortable aroun--"

"It's fine." he said, sighing anxiously. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time, with Metatron so close--"

"HIM I remember. I hunted for him." Pip nodded in disgust. "He's coming?"

"Soon." Emmy agreed.

"So we have to get rid of this dust effect, and soon." Cas stated. 

 

*

 

Pip didn't mean to avoid Cas, she believed what the others had told her about them. It was just that Pip, without access to her memory, didn't know anything about him and so she couldn't be comfortable around him. Thus began an awkward dance of Pippin exiting the scene as soon as he appeared. He tried to corner her, only trying to talk to her. But she used her grace as a shield and slipped away. She wasn't sure that she liked the way he looked at her, his eyes always looked like a kicked puppy dog. Sad and degected, she could tell he just wanted to be close to her but she just couldn't allow that. She was sure if they were switched she would feel the same, but on her end she just simply didnt know how to respond. She just wanted her memory back. She wanted things to make sense, and everyone kept saying Metatron was coming sooner now because of her amenisa. A spell was enough to deal with, but realizing how big the wholes in her memory was almost too much.

 

Not to mention how many hunting related things had not made it in the acitve folder of her brain, things like angels. She nearly lost her cool when her Grace (she remembered that)  randomly revealed Cas' wings, she'd jumped and nearly fallen of the tabke, tranfixed. She decided she definitely liked the wings though. They startled her, but they were so unbelievably beautiful too. She was also surprised to be reminded that Metatron was also an angel, for some reason the curse had decided to leave that information out. She didnt remember as much about old Tron as she'd thought she did. Actually, all she remembered was the hunt where he had betrayed her. The others told her carefully of the whole story of Pip and Tron, hoping the tramautic memory would break the spell. But it didn't, Pip just became shocked and horrified to the point of ill. Knowing he was coming for her chilled her, but even in her scrambled state, Cas somehow made her feel more secure in all this. 

 

All the things that came with angels hadnt stuck too, Angel Blades had to be explained again. She disapproved of Vas keeping it in his sleeve, that just seemed like a terrible idea. As did the demon knife, which she'd never actually gotten to use since Sam doesn't like to share so that made sense. All the lore had stuck, she knew how to kill what, but for some reason she had a hard time remembering exactly which creatures were and werent affected by silver. Which lead ro her just throwing it at rverything regardless.She tried reading her journal for clues to the past, but she'd written it in a language only she knew to ensure security...and that was gone. Some of her memories made the spell feel selective, though.

"So I named the gun Elliot? Why?"

"Because I... actually, I dont know." Emmy admitted, cleaning Kitten the pink Machette with Unicorn stickers.

"Whos idea was that?!" she exclaimed, looking at it.

"both of us, actually!" Emmy laugehd before turning serious again. "Pip, should you hunt with your memory--?"

"Emmy, hunting is all I know, literally. I'll be fine." Pip stated.

They still hadn't found a way to break the spell, day five now. 

Five days of awkward Cas interaction, weird nonsense nightmares about Tron and just udder confusion. They had a lead on Tron though, and they needed to take it now.

 

Metatron was in the house of the Coven where this began.  
Thats just the kind of dramatic he is.

 

The hunters came expecting a fight, but Tron has always provided the unexpected. 

"I arranged that, of course." Metatron grinned in the pale light, standing in the front room Gatsbying by the window. "To make you understand, it wasn't a spell, it was my plot device. Memories and Castiel, of course, keep you together so I decided to see just what Pippin would have left without those things... but here, I can put them back." he made a slight wave of his hand.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then Piplin suddenly reeled and buckled under the weight on her own mind flooding her senses with memories of her past, places, people, jobs, facts, of Emmy, Sam and Dean, childhood, and of course  Castiel, it all came in at once and her head felt like it was going to cave in from the effort of trying to absorb it all at once. Searing pains worse than any migraines separated the images until she hit the floor. She felt Castiel helping her sit up.

"Cassi!" she said quietly, grabbing the collar of his coat trying to not fall again. Memories still fluttered around her mind, clicking into place everywhere." She looked up at Metatron, who looked amused. 

"Oops, The proper way to do that is gradually... otherwise there may be some pain..."

"I'm fine, Tron. Its you who should worry about pain." Pip stood, still leaning on Cas. Tron's eyes darkened

"We'll meet again soon, Stardust." Metatron grinned widely, "I look forward to it."

He poofed off.

 

Pip turned to Cas and higged him tightly, snuggling her face into his coat. Her head still felt the pressure of the memories, but she was so happy to have them and know Cas again she hardly felt it at all.

"Pip! You ok?" 

"Fine! And I remember everything! Emmy, Dean and..."

she paused and looked at Sam, "...and... you're name??"

The others looked panicked for a moment.

"I'm kidding Sam! Geez! Lets just get back to the Bunker so I can let my head settle in peace." she laughed, pleased with fooling the others improv.


	33. Fight Fire with Fire, but Holy Fire with Water

Castiel stared at his brother through the glare of the freshly struck holy flare, shocked.  
"Gabriel..." he said slowly, letting his blooming emotion show through in his voice. He was pleading with his brother. Gabriel looked at Castiel, he saw how terrified and distressed every aspect of Cas looked as he realized what was happening. Fear, but not for himself, not in the slightest. All for Pippen. Castiel sighed angrily and turned away from his brother so he wouldn't see any more of his distress. Gabriel nearly broke again, but he reminded himself what would happen to Cas if he were to get out.  
"It's for your own good, little brother." Gabriel said, trying to convince the both of them. It was for Cas' own good... but did that still make it the right thing? It didn't matter, he told himself. He had promised Pip, he had to honour his word. Even if he regretted it later...right? He looked a while longer at his little brother. Castiel cared nothing for himself, but Pippen did. His promise was important. He needed to leave, now, or he would break his promise and the fire line.  
"You'll understand later." Gabriel walked out of the room."I hope, anyway."

 

Castiel waited until he was sure Gabriel was gone. Then he began trying escape plans he had been creating in his head since Gabe threw the match and trapped him. Pippen must have made him promise something, or he knows something. I've been suspicious of that since the beginning. He thought, several attempts and plans failed right out of the box. He was getting panicky, frustrated, and ill all around. His mind was swimming in worse case scenarios and gruesome gory death scenes. He needed to get to Pippin. Now.

 

That's when he heard it, rushing water from above. The water heater kicking on to warm the winter worried pipes. Cas smiled, he could do it. He had to. Focusing all his available Grace, he began to attempt to pull the very ceiling down by the pipes. At first there was nothing, Cas could feel anxiety creeping up. What if it didn't work? It has to, he told himself, I need to get to Pippin.

Slowly, the ceiling began to bow. He sighed in relief, this could work. Then slowly the ceiling became warped, he could hear old pipes bending. Now he just needed them breaking. Plaster bits began to float down on him, a single drip struck his forehead. He ignored the drop trickling down his face and focused harder on the task at hand. They were leaking, it wouldn't be long now. Then all at once he had it, and the ceiling opened flooded the warehouse like Noah's Firmament. Cad closed his eyes and let the water come down on him, the water didn't stop after the big splash. It continued to stream from the pipes like waterfalls. He looked the  floor, he was nearly up to his knees in water. The circle was no longer a problem. He grinned at the flooded warehouse, "I'm coming Pippin, whether you deem it safe or not."


	34. Creepy Little Mermaid

~written by Pip~

    Pippin let out a small squeak as the red-headed mermaid grabbed her wrist with her webbed hand, her pointed nails digging into and cutting her skin, blood blooming to the surface. The little mermaid dove back under the water, taking her victim with her into the darkness of the lake she resided in. Pippin coughed violently as she resurfaced, treading water and frantically looking for the water spirit that was somewhere beneath the surface of the water. Suddenly Pip was pulled back down into the ice grip of the lake that surrounded her. She spun around in the water, trying to look past the cloud of her hair that drifted lazily. A wicked grin with sharpened teeth greeted her and she felt herself panic. Pippin began swimming towards the surface that sparkled under the moon light above her before she was yanked back down and held in place. Her lungs burned with the desperate need to breath before she received a swift punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her and forced all the air from her lungs.  
    “I’m going to die!” Pippin realized in a rush as she opened her mouth reflexively and inhaled water, causing her to choke and gag. Her limbs were getting heavy and she was slowing down in her movements. If only she had told the others she’d found the spirit of the little mermaid she wouldn’t be drowning with a deceitful mermaid tearing into her skin with her pointed nails and drowning her. As she finally came to a painful stop, red tainting the water around her as she bled and suffocated, she looked upward towards the surface.  
    “I’m sorry Castiel...I don’t think I’m coming home this time.” Pip mumbled, the last bubbles of air escaping with the words, leaving her world to go dark.

    Four Hours Earlier  
    Pippin flopped face first onto the couch and groaned dramatically. Emmy looked up, her electric blue eyes peering through her dirty blonde bangs at the older hunter.  
    “Yes Pip?” She asked and Pippin rolled over to stare at her closest friend with a pained expression scrawled across her face.  
    “Please tell me you’ve found a case. I can’t stand your infuriating boyfriend anymore.” The strawberry-blonde pleaded and Em snorted in amusement, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment over Pip’s statement.  
    “Dean’s not my boyfriend Pip, but yes I found a case.” She answered, looking back down at the laptop that was propped up against her knees. Pippin perked up and sat up properly.  
    “Well what is it?” She asked impatiently, itching to get her hands on some monster to take out her frustrations on. Emmy rolled her eyes at her friends impatience before she responded.  
    “Not far from where we’re staying there’s been supposed sightings of a mermaid like creature in the local lake. There’s also been reports of people disappearing and drowning in the lake mysteriously.” She recited with practiced ease as Dean and Sam Winchester sauntered into the room with bags of food.  
    “Sounds like we should be investigating.” Sam interjected into the conversation and Emmy nodded, the twinkle of enthusiasm in her eyes becoming apparent. She loved her job. However Pippin frowned and Dean immediately saw the chance to tease her mercilessly.   
    “What’s wrong Pippi Longstocking?” He asked with his mouth full of hamburger and Pip’s face crinkled up in disgust.  
    “Well for one you need to close your damn mouth when you’re eating and not talk with your mouth full.” She snapped at him as he threw Emmy her bag of fast food before taking a seat next to her.  
    “But I don’t like how this water spirit’s description sounds. I mean everybody is practically describing Ariel from the Little Mermaid with the bright red hair and green scaled tail.” She summed up and Emmy looked up at her with growing interest.  
    “So what if the Mermaid in Hans Christian Anderson’s “The Little Mermaid” didn’t actually spare the prince?” She asked and Pip grimaced.  
    “Only one way to find out.” Pippin stated simply.

    Emmy brushed her bangs out of her face again as the Stingray crawled along the dirt road towards Crystal Lake. Pippin glanced at her from the corner of her eye before sighing heavily.  
    “Em what did I tell you about the seatbelt?” She asked in exasperation before Emmy crossed her arms over her chest.  
    “And I already told you why I refuse to wear it.” Em answered, causing Pip to groan, as the car came to a stop. She threw open her door and stretched out, hands thrown up towards the darkening sky, back arching in relief.  
    “Are you absolutely sure this isn’t just a siren Pippin?” Emmy asked for the fourth time in two hours and Pippin nearly banged her head against the car door.  
    “Yes Emmy I’m positive this isn’t another siren case. We’re dealing with some sort of vengeful spirit or water spirit.” Pip explained, popping open the trunk of the car and pulling out two sawed off shotguns filled with rock salt. She handed one to Emmy, who took it without question.  
    “I’m going to check out besides the lake. You check the cabins.” Pippin ordered, cocking the gun menacingly. Em looked at her over her shoulder before sighing.  
    “So why are we checking out the lake again; at night I might add.” Em asked and the older hunter nearly let out another sigh again but reigned it in...barely.  
    “Because Dean and Sam are donning the FBI uniforms and checking the stories out.” She replied with a distant expression and Emmy rolled her eyes, trying not to think about how good Dean looked in a suit and tie.  
    “What about Cas?”  
    “off somewhere.”  
    “Where?”  
    “What is this, interrogation central?” How the hell am I supposed to know? He’s an Angel of the Lord; he does his own thing.” Pippin snapped and Emmy frowned at the hunter.  
    “Yeah but he’s your Angel of the Lord.” She pointed out before realizing Pippin was already stalking off towards the lake. She huffed at the hunter in denial before turning around and creeping towards the cabins at the far end of the lake.

      
Emmy stumbled out of the bushes of the forest surrounding the cabins, her face white with dread and horror. She opened her gun and fumbled with the shotgun shells for a moment before managing to reload the gun and cock it.  
    “Em behind you!” Dean cried out, appearing from nowhere, and Emmy spun on her heel to see the ghost of the dark haired Prince getting ready to tear her apart. She pulled the trigger of the shotgun and blasted the spirit full of rock salt, causing the spirit to vanish for a short while.  
    “Dean take this and burn it!” She yelled to the oldest hunter as she tossed him a small trinket, a pocket watch that had stopped working some years ago. Dean caught it before he and Sam dropped it into a barrel with a lighter. Emmy finally lowered her guard as the vengeful spirit screamed in despair and pain, disappearing, this time for good. The three hunters took a moment to catch their breath after the intensity of the chase they had just endured. Sam and Dean had appeared an hour after the girls had arrived. Emmy had found the ghost Prince and the trinket he was still attached to which happened to be his pocket watch.  
    “Looks like I owe Pippi a beer.” Dean breathed out and Emmy chuckled breathlessly at his comment.  
    “You know she doesn’t drink Dean.” She reminded him and he gave a her a tiny smile that caused her to blush furiously. She took another couple of deep breaths before standing up straight once more and looking around at their surroundings.  
    “Uh...Dean where’s Pippin?” Emmy’s panicky voice broke through, what had been a calm, silence and Dean looked up. The three hunters looked around frantically before the sound of something landing in water drew their gaze to the lake, where the water rippled violently.  
    “Shit, shit, shit! PIPPIN!” Emmy cried in horror while she sprinted towards the water’s edge. Dean and Sam barely managed to grab her arms, preventing her from diving in after her closest friend.  
    “Emmy no! It’s too risky!” Sam yelled over Emmy’s continuous screams for Pippin. Silence descended upon the group once more, the tension laying upon them like a thick blanket as they stared at the water intensely. Suddenly two people broke the surface of the water; only one took a gasping breath.  
“Castiel, you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he and Emmy immediately rushed forward to help the Angel. He was supporting a limp Pippin, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over. They helped drag the two to shore before Cas laid Pip down on the ground, Dean and Emmy’s fingers automatically reaching for different places on her body in search for a pulse.  
“No, no, no! Come on Pip don’t do this to me!” Emmy yelled angrily, tears finally falling, streaking down her cheeks. Dean pulled Emmy back away from Pip’s body, wrapping his arms firmly around her as Castiel started performing CPR.  
“Thirty chest compressions, Cas.” He reminded the Angel, who simply nodded before he rested his palms firmly on the center of Pippin’s chest. He mumbled in Enochian under his breath before dipping his head down and giving Pippin mouth-to-mouth. He broke off before quickly checking to see if she was breathing. When he saw she still wasn’t breathing he growled something in Enochian to her before resuming chest compressions once more. The cycle went on for another two minutes, Pippin’s lips slowly turning blue and her skin paling drastically.  
“Cas just heal her! Come on!” Dean yelled as Emmy gripped his arms so tightly she was sure she bruised him.  
“I CAN’T DEAN!” Cas snarled in a mixture of fear and anger, the words stopping the other three hunters in their tracks. “Something in the mermaid’s dagger is preventing me from healing her!” He finished explaining before dipping down again. It happened suddenly enough that it startled the rest of team Freewill. Pippin gave a shuddering gasp before she started to hack up water, forcing Cas to turn her onto her side so she could finish coughing up water. After a few minutes Pippin rolled over to look up at Cas, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
“It’s a shame this had to be our first kiss Cassie.” She said hoarsely as Cas pulled her up to her feet, a heavy blush spreading across both of their cheeks. She teetered for a moment before finding her balance. There was a blessed moment of silence before the sound of skin meeting contact with skin rent the air. Pippin stumbled back as her hand flew up to her cheek, Emmy huffed as the two stared at each other for a minute.  
“You slapped me…” Pippin mumbled in shock as Emmy frowned at her.  
“You were dead for four minutes!” Emmy snapped back and another awkward pause filled the air before Pippin sighed, leaning on Castiel’s shoulder heavily.  
IPippin rolled her eyes at the oblivious duo before following behind, Castiel’s fingers intertwined between hers and hidden under the guise of her leaning against his shoulder for support.


	35. Coming Down

~written by Emmy~ 

"Cassi?" Pippin called, still waking, into the empty motel room, "Cas?"   
Silence settled and absorbed into the ugly retro wall paper, she stood up and walked cautiously through the dark to the window and looked out into the chilled winter air. She'd been awoke by a nightmare of that battle that was coming in the morning, anxiety filled her as she realized he wasn't there in the room. Pip gasped in surprise as she saw Cas standing outside in the snow and looking up to the grey night sky as snow fell down all around him. The one damn time he wasn't wearing his trench coat, he stood in the snow with snowflakes sticking to his cobalt tie.   
"Cas!" She quickly grabbed her boots and his coat and slipped out the door, immediately running to him. He jumped when she grabbed his shoulder.   
"Pip? What are you doing awake?"  
"Really Cas? What am I doing? Me?"  
"I..." Cas shrugged. "I was feeling anxious." He admitted, looking to the snowy ground, causing his unkept hair to fall in his face. Pip sighed, draping the coat around his shoulders before taking his hand to lead him back to the motel. His hands shook in hers, he felt like ice, she wondered how long he's been out there thinking. 

I found God I found him in a lover When his hair falls in his face And his hands so cold they shake  
A lot had happened in the last few months. Castiel had finally been restored from Godstiel, which left a rift between them as Cas felt heavy guilt for his actions as Godstiel. Making him distance himself from her at times, she'd finally pulled him out of that when suddenly they found themselves at another crossroads. Something was wrong about this hunt they were going on tomorrow, but Cas refused to give any information on why it made him so anxious. But he'd been acting weird ever since Sam and Dean found the case, she couldn't get a reason out of him though.   
"I feel like you're really playing Devils Advocate with me here Cas, tell me what's so horrible about this hunt." Pip said worried as they closed the door behind them, she could still feel how freezing his hand was.   
"I can't say exactly, but it's black." He said distantly,   
"Black? So demons'?"  
"No, something new." He said, voice far away before turning his attention back to Pip.  He gave her a reassuring smile and put his cold hands around her waist and kissed her sweet as tangerines. He was freezing, but she still melted under his touch. 

I found the Devil I found him in a lover And his lips like tangerines And his color coded speak  
"I can't tell you because I don't know." Cas admitted, embarrassed at his anxiety.   
"How bad is bad?" Pip asked after a moment.   
"Very. Very bad." He said, Pip sighed.  
"Okay... Well, we'll kick its ass. Don't worry, Cassi. You're freezing, come on." She ordered him to go back to bed, cuddling to him to try to get him to warm up faster and to make sure he stayed put. 

Now we're lost somewhere in outer space In a hotel room where demons play They run around beneath our feet We roll around beneath these sheets  
But Pip couldn't fall back asleep, even eventually when Cas did. She felt afraid too, worried Cas was scared because he would have to do something like Godstiel again. Sacrifice himself, she didn't want that again. She didn't want him to have to pay again. 

I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down  
I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down  
Pip jumped awake when Cas stirred, in a slumber stupor she grabbed his arm.   
"Sorry, I thought you were leaving or something." Pip muttered, letting go of his arm.    
"I didn't mean to worry you with what I said last night." Cas said, apologetic.   
"It's fine, Cas. I mean it's scary." Pip sighed. "Just promise me you won't martyr yourself anymore okay? You've done more than enough to make up for anything you've ever done wrong."  
"I'd never martyr myself." He said.   
"Cas, you've done it over and over again."  
"Pip, I won't do anything I don't have to do." He said solidly.   
"And what if I have to do something? To pay for my crimes the way you always do?"  
Cas didn't answer her. Instead he pulled her into his lap before kissing her deeply.   
"Not going to happen." He said. 

I found a martyr He told me that I'd never With his educated eyes And his head between my thighs  
I found the savior I don't think he remembers 'Cause he's off to pay his crimes And he's got no time for mine  
"Cas? Pip?" Banging came from the door as Sam and Dean where trying to make sure they were ready.   
Pip rolled her eyes, "Little busy, asshats." She muttered, Cas chuckled.   
   
Now we're lost somewhere in outer space In a hotel room where demons play They run around beneath our feet We roll around beneath these sheets  
I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down  
"Finally, you guys. What took so long?" Emmy said impatiently, Dean had made her wait for them to go get coffee.   
"Tell you when you're older kiddo." Pip said, raising an eyebrow at her.   
"Pip!" Emmy said, annoyed and betrayed that she'd had to wait for coffee for that. "Seriously?! That's it. Never waiting on anyone for coffee again."  
"You'll forgive me!" Pip said laughing.   
"Never!" Emmy said in mock hurt, before walking out the door. 

I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down  
Pip glanced at Cas, "Still not sure what's so wrong?"  
"No, I'm not."   
She took his hand and tried to shut out the anxiety growing again. 

Every single night pray the sun'll rise Every single time make a compromise Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but  
It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down  
Emmy, coffee in hand and the universe balanced, looked at Pip.   
"I'm worried about this hunt too.... I have a really dark feeling about it." She said quietly, as if she had read Pip's mind. 

I've got a lover A love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down

"I don't know why... Cas is really freaked out." Pip said.   
"So am I, Dean says it's okay though... So it probably will be okay." Emmy smiled shakily.   
"Anyways, what's the worst that could happen--"

I've got a lover And I'm unforgiven I'm such a fool to pay this price It's coming down, down, coming down It's coming down, down, coming down  
"Hey guys, I've got a lead." Sam interrupted. Pip peaked with interest, still holding Cas' hand. 

Every single night pray the sun'll rise Every single time make a compromise Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but  
"You're not going to believe what we think it is." Sam said. 

It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down

"So you guys have found something?" Emmy asked anxiously, Cas looked tense. 

It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down  
"We've never faced it before, we weren't even sure they existed until Bobby found some stuff. it's..." Cas paled. 

It's coming down, down, coming down He's coming down, down, coming down

"....Leviathans."


	36. Blanket Burritos

"Cassi!" Pip called through the bunker. "Cas!"   
"Pip stop yelling!" Emmy yelled from the other room.   
"Never!" She yelled again, walking into the room, "Have you seen Cas?"  
"Nope."   
"Damn it."  
Emmy shrugged. "I'm cold."   
"You are ALWAYS cold Em."   
"So? I will still complain about it." She said laughing.   
"Yes Pippin?" Cas suddenly asked, making the girls jump.   
"Cas! I thought we tied a bell to you!" Pip said, crossing her arms as she sat on the couch.   
"I tried, he just keeps figuring out how to take it off." Dean said chucking as he followed Cas into the living room.   
"Dean, Cas is not a cat!" Emmy said laughing.   
"You're right, he's cuter!" Pip said smiling and making Cas blush, she smiled at the faint pink dusting across his cheeks and gestured for him to sit by her. "Hither Cas." She said melodramatically.   
Cas sat next to her unsure of himself. She took the blanket from the arm of the couch and began to unfold it.   
"Hey that's mine!" Emmy whined.   
"You aren't using it!" Pip said. "Plus you have like three blankets."  
"I was going too!"  Emmy whined, "So?"   
"Dean, will you just cuddle with Emmy she's OBVIOUSLY on the verge of hypothermia." Pip said voice heavy with sarcasm and amused as Dean turned a little pink (he still was getting used to the whole idea of fluff). "Emmy you lived in ALASKA. Cmon!"   
"And I was cold the entire time." She said, sharing Dean's timid blush. Pip rolled her eyes, but only in jest, it was pretty hilarious. She took the blanket and wrapped her and Cas (puzzled at first but in no way resistant) in a burrito blanket before laying her head on his chest and sighing in content. Cas tensed at first but relaxed, deciding he enjoyed this blanket burrito idea. She glanced at the other two hunters, still awkwardly sitting and unresponsive.    
"Oh my god you guys!" Pip rolled her eyes laughing, sitting up despite Cas' complaint. 

Pippin wiggled out of the burrito and jumped up, pulling out a bigger and thicker blanket that she owned before pushing the timid hunters closer together.  
"Can you feel the love tonight!?" She sang loudly and off key as she swiftly pinned them together as she made a blanket burrito around them before skipping back to her own and wiggling back in. Happily snuggling into Castiel's awaiting arms. Dean was tensed up at first and was well aware that Emmy was too. This was such a bad idea. What if Emmy didn't like it? Not that he cared but he made enjoyed the close contact and having her snuggled into him like she was. Emmy huffed in defeat, bright red and blushing, before she excepted her fate and relaxed into Dean's arms. The moment he felt Emmy relax and melt into his hold, Dean felt the coil of tension unwind in his body and he relaxed with a soft smile.


	37. Chapter 37

~Written by Emmy~

Pip stirred quietly as she woke, still cuddled to Cas lying silently asleep. She didn't move, afraid of either waking or hurting him. He was beaten and bruised, broken still lying asleep as peaceful as possible in his state. Pip frowned, lightly touching a wing. It flinched and shuttered away, making Cas stir. She sat up and sighed, it would take time to heal him.   
"Pip?"   
"Good morning Cassi, how you feelin'?"   
"Much better." He said with a pained smile, trying to sit up before Pip stopped him.   
"Liar." Pip said almost jokingly,  
"Cas, you are still too weak."  
He frowned, guilt and truth in his expression. He laid back down.   
"You're right." He said softly, wincing.   
Pip cuddled back into him, sighing and almost smiling. He tried so hard to be strong, even when he had nothing left in him.   
"Just go back to sleep. You need to rest."   
He nodded, sighing unrestfully. Pip sat up again, aware the weight of her head on his chest might hurt.   
"Don't go." Cas muttered.   
"I won't Cassi, don't worry."   
"Love you Pippin." He said, voice asleep.   
"Love you." She said softly. 

Sam and Quel had eventually gone to bed after what wounds couldn't be healed by Grace where sutured and bandaged. Every once in a while Emmy would hear Alfie or Gabe slip in the room to check on them. They'd been torn up badly, the crown of thorns Dean had pulled from Sam's brow still laid on the table, grotesquely mocking Emmy as she carefully ran her fingers over Dean's hair as he slept. Gabriel had healed the angry gashes from the hellhounds claws, but his hand was wrapped neatly in bandage from the gash he'd won from the crown of thorns. Even Gabe couldn't heal the wounds from the crown, Emmy had bandaged it herself after he'd tried. After he'd seen that her, Sam and Quel were all okay he had used what little energy was left in him and fallen asleep on the couch. The back of his shirt was still shredded and bloody, he'd fallen asleep too soon to change it. So when he shivered she pulled the blanket up more around him. She was thinking.   
She'd been shocked by Dean's sacrifice to shield her from the hounds, she knew that he had faced the hounds claws before and that was enough for one lifetime. But he'd done it again just to try to protect her as long as he could.   
Her thoughts broke as Dean suddenly began to stir. Oh no.   
She knew what it was immediately, nightmares. And she didn't have to guess what about.   
"Dean! Wake up!" She shook him softly. He sat straight up, wide awake and confused. He at there for a moment before laying back down. "Thanks." He sighed.   
"No, thank you, for protecting me." Emmy said, tracing where the claws had gotten him softly as he calmed down. He was silent.   
"Emmy," he said suddenly, sitting back up. "I'm getting too dangerous to be around. You're going to get hurt if you stay with me."  
Emmy paused, carefully picking her next words.   
"I disagree... if not for you the hounds would have killed me. But not just the hounds, there has been so many times you've saved me both hunting and not. I'm just as much as a hazard as the fabled Winchesters, so don't pin what happened on yourself. I'm not going anywhere, because I know that you are the safest place for me to be when it's dangerous. Now get some sleep, ok?"  
She said gently, smiling, Dean nodded before laying back down. "Good night Little Wing." He muttered, already half asleep.  
"Night Dean," she smiled, "Sweet dreams." She pulled the blanket closer and soon fell back asleep as well. 

Gabriel stood in the open doorframe, checking on Sam and Quel again. They were in a deep sleep, completely past REM. They had been patched up, but still pretty beaten and broken. Sam laid still on his back with Quel curled next to him. Gabe smiled softly, before Alfie suddenly was next to him nearly making him jump.   
"Hey Alf."  
"They ok?"  
"Yea, they're tough. They'll heal right up." Gabe said confidently. "Cmon"   
They slipped back down the hall, turning off the light as they went back into the main room.   
"What's with the smile Gabe?" Alfie asked as they passed all the sleeping hunters one by one.   
"I don't know, I just feel less cynical." Gabe said shrugging.


	38. We Live a Musical Life

    "Oh come on Dean! Please?" Emmy begged as Sam finished off the last Vampire. She was trying to convince him to sing a duet with him. Pippin snorted with laughter before she butted into the conversation, approaching Emmy swiftly.  
        "No more talk of darkness,  
         Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
        I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
        My words will warm and calm you" She sang soft and low, winking at Dean in a suggestive way with a small smirk before returning her attention back to the smiling and excited Emmy.   
        "Let me be your freedom,  
        Let daylight dry your tears,  
         I'm here, with you, beside you,  
        To guard you and to guide you" Pippin finished as she took Emmy's hand into her own and bowed before her dramatically.  
        "Say you'll love me every waking moment," Emmy sang back and Dean's eyes widened hilariously as the pair continued on with the song.  
        "Turn my head with talk of summer time,  
        Say you need me with you now and always,  
        Promise me that all you say is true,  
        That's all I ask of you" Emmy sang gently as she pulled away from Pippin and approached the shattered window; looking out at the landscape forlornly. Pippin opened her mouth to continue but before she could, Dean's voice echoed throughout the body littered room.  
        "Let me be your shelter,  
         Let me be your light,  
        You're safe, no one will find you,  
         Your fears are far behind you" Dean stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist almost jealously. Emmy leaned back into the embrace and sighed.  
        "All I want is freedom,  
         A world with no more night,  
         And you, always beside me,  
         To hold me and to hide me" Emmy replied as she spun around in his arms and faced him, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Dean smiled before continuing on, now roped into the moment.  
        "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
         Let me lead you from your solitude,  
         Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
         Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
        Emmy, that's all I ask of you" He breathed before she pulled away from his embrace, intertwining her hands with his while Pippin lowered her hand down and got a secret high five from Sam, the two having it planned out all along.  
        "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." Emmy responded as she lead him outside towards the Impala before they joined together in harmony. "Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning."  
        "Say you love me ..." Emmy breathed out breathlessly as Dean pinned her against the side of the Impala.  
        "You know I do." He breathed back. "Love me, that's all I ask of you ...Love me, that's all I ask of you." They finished quietly as Sam, Quel, Pippin, and Cas watched. If only they're life could always be like a movie or play.

 

 

 

       Pippin and the others looked up as fog from a fog machine began spilling into the room while the lights dimmed dramatically. The soft melody of Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera started to play before Emmy stepped out in the burlesque like dress she was wearing to lure out their monster they were about to hunt.  
        "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
        Darkness stirs and wakes imagination," She sang softly and immediately Pippin rolled her eyes. She was dressed in the Phantom's white shirt and black pants since it was the only clean thing in her wardrobe at the time.  
        "Silently the senses abandon their defenses," Emmy sang passionately before Pippin stood up tall and swiftly approached her before grabbing her and dipping her in a tango like move before wrapping her arms around Emmy's waist, much to Dean's intense dislike.  
        "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
        Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender," She whispered in her friends ear dramatically before turning her head. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day," She sang louder before turning away and releasing Emmy while she climbed onto the war table thing. "Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night!" Pippin sang before Emmy climbed onto the table as well before a spot light landed on her at the same time all the other lights in the bunker flickered off.  
        "Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
        Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
        Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
        And you'll live as you've never lived before" Emmy sang before they met in the middle of the table. Pippin began climbing invisible stairs in front of her while beckoning Emmy to follow her with a smirk.  
        "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
         Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you," She continued as Emmy grabbed Pippin's hand and let her guide her up the steps before they were on an invisible stage in front and above the others in their attempts to one up each other.  
        "Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
        In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
        The darkness of the music of the night" Emmy responded quickly as it began to seemingly glitter in the air around her. Pippin growled quietly in frustration before she snapped her fingers and a cape appeared on her shoulders and she flung it around her dramatically as she turned to face the others.  
        "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
        Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
        Let your soul take you where you long to go  
        Only then can you belong to me." Pip sang before Emmy swept past her, rain starting to fall as the music picked up. She stayed dry somehow while Pippin was drenched.  
        "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
        Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
        Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
        To the harmony which dreams alone can write  
        The power of the music of the night!" Emmy proclaimed before turning to Pippin who pressed her finger to Emmy's forehead and managed to knock her out with her Grace mojo. She barely managed to catch her before carrying her bridal style to the canopy bed just floating on the invisible stage.  
        "You alone can make my song take flight  
        Help me make the music of the night." Pippin finished with a shit eating grin, knowing Emmy would be pissed when she woke up again.


	39. They Had It Coming

~Written by Emmy~  
        "Pip, I don't care what the vamp said, you were supposed to wait until we asked it where the nest was before you ganked it." Dean said angrily, they'd finally had a possible lead on an elusive nest that they'd been following for weeks and she'd ganked it over a post temper. She wasn't worried about it though, "He had it coming." She shrugged. Quel popped her gum, breaking the near silence and making the others jump. Pop!  
        "That's all you got? Really?" Dean glared, Emmy quickly intervening before things got dramatic. Every one was stressed and needed to chill before someone snapped, usually when that happened the results where pretty horrible so she wanted to diffuse this. She grabbed the six pack out of the fridge and setting it on the table she handed them out. Six!  
        Pip grabbed one, then set it on the table. "Whatever. Has any one seen Aggie lately?" It'd been a while since the Cupid wandered off.  Squish!

        Quel shook her head, tugging on her necklace anxiously. "Haven't heard from him in a while, though I suppose February is fast approaching and he's busy..." Uh uh

        Pip paused, "Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh." She laughed, which made the tense hunters mildly annoyed at her. She shrugged, "Fine, be mad at me, but still... He had it coming." She sang the last bit, causing recognition in Quel and Emmy and blank confusion in the others. "He had only himself to blame!" She shrugged, singing too. Quel nodded,         "If you had been there, if you had seen it--"  
        "I bet you would have done the same!" Pip finished grinning. They all harmonized and continued,  
        He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!

        Pip grinned and hopped up so she was sitting on the counter, "You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie." She hopped off the counter and took Castiel's hand pulling him up before attempting to lead in a dance on the bunker's floor. "Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day, And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy." She extended her arm so as to push Cas away from her, Quel had out her phone and had begun playing the song on her phone. "And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." She paused for dramatic effect before looking to the others.  
        "...and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots......into his head." As she said this she pulled her red scarf out of her coat pocket and pulled it dramatically away from his head before leading more tango with the scarf, looping it around his neck and doing her best to follow the dance but also not make Cas wonder for his life.  
        Emmy and Quel joined in again, Pip and Cas still dancing. She was surprised that he actually was picking it up.... Must have been Tron's gift of pop culture.  
        He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there! If you'd have heard it! I betcha you would have done the same! Hah! He had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime! And then he used it! And he abused it! It was a murder but not a crime! If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!

        Quel pulled Sam to his feet before shocking everyone with the flawless transition to Norwegian.  
        "Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendőrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették" The other hunters broke character to gape.  
        "How...? "When...? "Why...?" Quel shrugged, "Limbo." As if that cleared up everything. But the phone kept playing the instrumental, so they just shrugged.

They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it, But if I'd done it all again! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming! They took a flower, All along, In its prime! I didn't do it! And then they used it! But if I'd done! And they abused it! How could you tell me, It was a murder? That I was wrong? But not a crime!

        Emmy wasn't as familiar with the dance (and knew if she tried to get Dean to dance he would probably just leave), but knew the words. She sat next to Dean and laid her head on his shoulder while looking toward the ceiling before continuing.  
        "I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving." Pip tossed her the red scarf, which Emmy reached behind her to wrap the scarf around Dean's (who seriously looked a little worried) neck. "I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." She said with a smug grin before throwing the scarf again.

        "They had it coming!" The girls all sang together, before dissolving in laughter at the guys' indescribable expressions of confusion.  
        "I...." Sam trailed off.  
        "I am seriously a little scared now." Dean said carefully.  
        "I found it rather enjoyable." Cas smiled.  
        "So is that what you do when we aren't around? Write songs about murdering men?" Sam finally said.  
        "No... It's from Chicago... Which you guys have never seen have you? That's it, required movie night meet us in the living room in fifteen minutes. Quel, it's your turn to make popcorn."  
        "Ugh it take forever to make enough for everyone.... Unless we killed them." Quel said teasingly to freak out Sam.  
        "You kid right?" He muttered. Pip rolled her eyes and ran into the other room to find the dvd, "Well... They had it coming!"


	40. Meet My Demon

  ~Written by Pippin~  
        Sam had no idea how to respond to Quel. He opened his mouth before closing it and then repeating the process all over again in shock. Quel stood in the doorway of the motel room, seductively, leaning against the doorframe. She was only wearing her bra, underwear, and a flannel shirt that was completely unbuttoned. Her tan skin looked darker than normal, accented by the dim lights in the room, and it taunted him, teasing him with something he wanted but knew he couldn't, no, shouldn't have. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders and back in soft waves and curls that glinted off the light. Her brown eyes turning a warm honey color in the light as she pushed off the door frame and approached Sam, who was still sitting on the bed.  
        "You've been a naughty boy Samuel." She told him, her voice lowered and delicious. Sam shifted nervously as she stopped at the edge of the bed. She leaned over, placing her hands on the edge of the bed, and Sam could swear he was sweating. He felt like he was a teenager all over again. God forbid but he fell in love with Quel. She crawled up the bed like a lioness stalking her prey, pushing Sam on his back as she did so. She straddled him, pushing her long curls back, revealing her smooth, unmarred neck. He squirmed slightly, causing Quel to laugh at his nervousness, he froze as she seductively leaned down and brushed her lips against his.  
        "I think your punishment is way overdue." Quel whispered before pressing tender kisses along his jawline. Sweet baby Jesus what was Quel doing to him? He never experienced anything quite like this before. Sam had been in love before, so he wasn't entirely innocent but whatever Quel was doing to him was a whole new experience and he had to be honest that he was a little bit hesitant about the direction this was going, not that he was complaining. Quel pulled back away from where she had been lavishing her attention to give shoot another sly smile at Sam, allowing some of her hair to fall over her face. Sam breathed heavily as she seductively ran her hands down his exposed chest. Sam was enjoying the moment before he looked up at Quel. Abyss black eyes stared back at him with a devilish smirk and, before he could react, he was pinned to the bed by an invisible force. Sabra pulled out a knife she had been hiding, touching the sharpened edge to her palm while Sam squirmed underneath her. She slowly drew the tip across the palm, the deep cut quickly welling up with blood and spilling over the heel of her palm and streaming through her fingers. The scent hit him and Sam froze, this time in shock and disgust. The sickly sweet smell of Demon blood flooded his senses and he felt that tug of longing and hunger. She laughed coldly as she batted her eyelashes at the vulnerable Winchester.  
        "Oh Sammy, I'm sorry! I forgot how much Demon blood appeals to you." She chuckled darkly before she traced a finger in the blood welling up out of the wound. She pulled her finger back and sucked on it, relishing in the taste of hunter blood. Sabra smiled darkly at Sam as her eyes flashed their signature black.  
        "Quel made it so...easy to possess her." Sabra giggled as Sam tried to resist the overwhelming urge to drink the demon's blood. Sabra chuckled as she watch Sam struggle underneath her.  
         "Poor little Quel." She started with false sadness. "She keeps screaming for you. Sam! Sam!" She mocked, laughing like the deranged bitch she was. Sam growled angrily before Sabra slathered more of her blood on her fingers and tenderly touched Sam's lips, smearing a trail of blood behind. Sam panted as the smell and taste overwhelmed his senses. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before he managed to get a grip on himself. Sabra giggled as she watched Sam struggle uselessly against the deep and primal craving of Demon blood that lingered in his body and soul. Sabra wrapped up the wound on her palm before creating a new one on her arm, below the wrist. Sam was panting heavily at this point, desperately trying to keep a grip on what little self control he had left. His pupils were huge as his eyes zeroed in on the new cut she had made, following the rivulets of blood that trickled down her arm almost sensually. Sam gritted his teeth angrily. Quel was watching this. He couldn't lose himself now, not in front of her, but he was quickly losing his now feeble fighting. Sabra teased Sam, letting her arm hover just inches above his lips, droplets of blood landing on his part lips.  
        "Taste good doesn't it Sammy?" Sabra purred in an almost silky voice as Sam lost all sense of control, growling slightly in hunger. She chuckled darkly before releasing the force that was holding him down. He pounced on her, pinning her beneath him in a sudden change of positions before greedily sucking and lapping up the blood. Sam couldn't help himself anymore. It was like drinking water after going days without it. It quenched the thirst that had always lingered inside him and he LOVED it. Sabra moaned at the feeling, realizing why Ruby was so willing to fuck the Winchester. Quel's terrified yelling and screaming for Sam was pushed far back to the back of her mind as she enjoyed the moment. She coaxed Sam to look up at her and she hungrily kissed him, tasting herself and Quel on his lips.  
        "That's a good boy Sammy." She rumbled as he continued to drink up the blood. He finally pulled away, sitting up and looking down at Sabra with half lidded eyes. Blood was smeared across his lips and chin, adding terror to the feelings that Sabra and Quel were feeling. He raised his hand and began to twist it as Sabra desperately made a run for it, barely making it off the bed and onto her hands and knees before she screamed in agony, feeling herself literally being ripped from Quel's body, from her host. Sam breathed heavily as he threw Sabra back into Hell, releasing Quel from the demon's grip. Quel shivered violently, tears streaking down her cheeks as she cried. She felt so...violated. Sam dropped down next to Quel when the door was slammed open, revealing Pippin and Emmy. Sam was partially grateful for Dean not being there, not wanting his brother to see him this low again.  
        "Hey. Hey." Sam whispered tiredly as he pulled Quel into his chest, letting her grip his arms painfully as she cried into his chest. "I am so sorry Quel. You weren't supposed to see that." He said the last part of that more to himself than to Quel as Emmy and Pippin stumbled in the room, rushing to their side. Pippin quickly turned and ushered Emmy out of the room before turning to look back at Sam. They may not be as close as the others but Sam could read the silent words she was saying.

        "Take care of Quel. We'll be here if we're needed."

        Sam simply nodded and Pippin shut the door behind her. Sam adjusted his hold on Quel as she curled into her chest crying. She couldn't even face Sam after that so she just kept her head buried in his chest as he held her close, trying to comfort her.

        Sam had been forced to detox once again after the incident and Quel went and got a anti possession tattoo as back up so something like that wouldn't happen again.


	41. Just One Yesterday (Part 1 & 2)

Inspired by the time divide between Little Lies and Secrets and Destiny Beckons  
~Written by Emmy~  
"Emmy?"   
The replaying memory slipped into the background of her mind, but by no means left. She looked up to the voice with distant eyes and a feeling of confusion from being pulled suddenly from the internal universe to the external world.   
Dean had interrupted the memory replaying, cutting in after she'd pulled the trigger but not quite to the part where death, in a sigh, stole the last breath in Pippin's lungs. She silently glanced up to meet his gaze, which showed more emotion than anticipated and actually startled her.   
"Yes?" She said, which gave Dean a glimmer of ease. She'd only said a handful of words since Pip's death. Only speaking if they pressed her too and she had no pen and paper on hand to help her escape, or in instances like this where she'd feel uneasy with the disparity they both showed when she was silent or even didn't notice them speaking to her.  

It had only been just under a week since that hunt, but the patterns had been made clear. Sam and Dean were both unsure of what to do. In similar situations, they both responded in pretty much the same way. Whiskey and solitude. Emmy drank, but it wasn't to forget, like them. She drank coffee and energy drinks, anything with caffeine, and at night when she thought they'd gone to bed and couldn't see, absinthe. Which Dean at first thought was some amount of normality for them.   
"An Absinthe drunk isn't anything like a whiskey drunk, Absinthe doesn't make you forget, it makes everything more lucid." Sam said, breaking that hope. "It's almost like she's trying to outrun herself." 

That was why they were on a hunt, in a motel far away from Kansas, all the way to Prineville, Oregon, to get out of the Bunker. They hoped that a foreign but familiar surrounding would ease the memory flow. But Dean just found himself more frustrated, he wanted to comfort her. But he had no idea how, and he was afraid he'd slip up and confess some emotions he'd been repressing... for which it seemed to him like maybe a bad time. All he knew was that she was hiding from him, hiding how tore up she was after Pip's death. And while he hated it, he didn't know what to do about it.   
Dean sighed, "I..um.. I'm going out in supply run and get some dinner. Want anything?"   
She shook her head, turning back to the obviously ignored lore book on her lap.   
"C'mon Little Wing, you need something." He argued gently.   
"I'm okay, thank you though Dean." She said, only glancing at him for a second.   
"Okay." He said, already deciding he'd bring her something anyway. She may still not eat, but he could try. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately. 

When Dean came back Sam was alone in the motel.   
"Where's Emmy?" Dean said, setting bags on the table.   
"I thought she went with you." Sam said seriously.   
"No, she stayed here. Did she leave?"   
"Ghost is gone!" Sam said, looking out the window. Emmy had insisted on taking both cars despite that they didn't really need too. She didn't want to see Ghost just gather dust and rust forever, (and she knew Pip would haunt her if she did).   
"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, anxiety welling up in him. They'd been watching her closely, worried she would leave like this and make a crossroads deal to get Pip back. The idea made him sick worried and he immediately went out the door calling her phone with Sam behind. They drove down the Main Street drag,  
"She's not answering." Dean said, tossing the phone aside.   
"You don't really think she'd sell her soul--?"  
"I don't know, Sammy. All I know is that if she is I'm going to stop it."   
They passed a large bar with black windows with a big neon sign that read ~CROSSROADS pit fire and bar~  
Out front sat a Chevy Stingray in purple flames.   
They soundlessly rushed to the door, black lightbulbs shined on either side of the door. Dean paused for a moment when he noticed a white pearl rosary hanging from one of the fixtures.   
"That's hers." He mumbled, quickly taking it off the light before heading inside.   
He wasn't sure what he expected to find inside, but it wasn't what he saw.   
Emmy was sitting on the bar before the biggest of the indoor fire pits, a guitar on her lap. Dean saw another guitar, a bass and a makeshift drummer on the lower seats around the fire. He stopped for a second to listen to her sing. 

Letting people down is my thing baby Find yourself a new gig This town ain't big enough for two of us I don't have the right name Or the right looks But I have twice the heart

Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one yesterday For just one yesterday...  
Dean and Sam blended into the crowd around the fire pit. Emmy hadn't seen them come in. They listened to the words and watched the other people sing along. Sam wondered if there was a hint of a smile on his brother, but knew if there had been the words of the song made it bittersweet.   
...Trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday...  
"This get out of the Bunker plan isn't working, Dean." Sam said plainly.   
"I know." He agreed.   
"She was better off in the Bunker." Sam continued. "It was easier on her."  
"I know." Dean repeated.   
"I think you should take her back there." Sam said, ignoring Dean's surprised expression.   
"But what about--?"  
"I can call Bobby and see who's around here, or even handle it myself. I'll be fine. Emmy's clearly not." Sam said, pointing to where she stood.   
Dean nodded, leaving the table to confront her.   
She jumped when she recognized him, nearly dropping her glass. A familiar green liquor barely missed spilling.   
"Dean? How long have you...?" She said surprised.   
"Since about verse two." He said smiling.   
She looked a little embarrassed. He was just relieved that she was talking.   
"What was leaving all about? Especially when we find Ghost in from of CROSSROADS fire pit?" Dean asked.   
"I... I got a call from Cas after you left."  
"What?"  
"He can't find her anywhere, not in heaven or even in... even in--you know."  She couldn't say it, tears threatened to well up in her eyes.   
Dean held out his arms and hugged her, she sighed and pushed the thought of Pip not in heaven far away, "He will find her, she's probably just..."  
"Just what?"  
"I don't know, maybe he just hasn't found her heaven yet. He will though." He paused, Emmy relaxed a little." Lets go back to the bunker." He said.   
"What? But...the hunt?"  
"Sam's got it covered--"  
"Just leave me Ghost's keys." Sam said, now behind her.    
Emmy hesitated, "I don't think Pip..."  
"Pip would want you to move on, Ghost is in good hands. She's handed me the keys herself before." Sam reminded her.   
"I... I don't...Okay." She dropped the keys in his hand.   
Emmy followed Dean out the door, glancing back to Sam and almost taking the keys back. But instead she followed Dean back to the Impala, she was oddly relieved to be going back to the Bunker. But she'd been relieved to leave, it was all a mess in her emotions. She glanced at her phone, texting Cas again like she had twice after the phone call. No response.

I thought of angels Choking on their halos Get them drunk on rose water See how dirty I can get them Pulling out their fragile teeth And clip their tiny wings...

Castiel carefully folded his wings tightly against him, holding them flat so that instead of the formidable presence above and about him they where hidden and small. It was all he could do to keep moving forward. He'd been searching through heaven and hell, purgatory and limbo, for an eternity to find Pip. Right now he was somewhere in between. That was the thing about the next world, time is so different. He felt weathered, dirty, fragile, pained and wished he could afford the luxury of being drunk on rose water. Anything to keep him moving forward, forward... forward... he felt his wings shiver in exhaustion and sat for a moment. He took out the track phone the Winchester's had given him, he held it and stared for a long time before dialing Pip's number to hear her voice.   
Talk shit, get hit. Rugar's mobile line, it's not a censor leave a message after the beeeeep.   
The sound of her voice didn't ease his burden like it had before. He put the phone away from his ear with a sigh sinking into his bones. He would trade all his tomorrows, for just one yesterday. To before Pip's death, and this never ending chance. He didn't know what to do, he was hopeless. Cas just needed to say that he couldn't find her, he looked to the phone again and called Emmy. She picked up on the sixth ring, he'd almost hung up.  
"Cas?" She asked, voice emotional and shaky, his call had frightened her, "How did you know... What i was thinking, I was going to make a deal--"  
"I can't find her. I can't find her anywhere." Cas broke down, holding his head. "No matter where I look, what I fight, she's gone. Not on earth or in heaven, hell, purgatory or limbo. Emmy, she--" he broke for a moment, then something in what she'd said clicked. "What did you say?"  
"I... I planning to make a deal.... on when Sam or Dean would finally get a hold of you. Looks like I win." She laughed softly to attempt to throw him off more.   
"You're lying."  
"I..I know."  
"Where's Dean?"  
"He went to go get food, I'm leaving..."  
"Don't. Emmy, you can't make a deal because she's not... she's not anywhere. Even if you could.... don't. Promise me that for Pip's sake."  
"I... I can't promise. I have to try, if you can't find her--"  
"You can promise. You won't make a deal." He said plainly.   
"I...okay Cas."

 

"Good. I must go." Cas said, he snapped the phone shut hanging up before she could answer. 

 

Cas sat a while longer, exhausted. He buried his face in his hands and let all the fear and frustration come out in sobs. "Just One..." he sighed. He stood then on weak and tired legs before starting out to some other corner of the universe he may have missed before.   
"PIP!!" He called out to the void, and the void answered silently. 

Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name...  
If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday For just one yesterday I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
Pippin glanced stealthy around the corner to Castiel sitting and weeping. She depressed every urge she had to run to meet him, reminding herself what would happen should she be caught before reaching Joshua. She thought she may have to tie herself to the building to keep from chasing him. But she managed, barely, once he was gone she crept to the spot where he sat. She sat where he had, the ground before him scattered in little depressions from tears. The track phone laid on the ground, which, due to the pretty crappy time she'd had in heaven, the abandoned earthly track phone on the heavenly dirt was amusing to her. She grabbed it up, 2 text messages from Emmy. She wondered if she could respond being dead and all, there seemed to be a lot of technicality on the subject.   
She glanced back to where Cas had vanished.   
"Cassi..." maybe she should have shown herself.   
Maybe it was wrong to hide, he was so broken.   
What if he could help me?  
What if...?  
But over the mountains she saw flashes of light.   
"Shit!"   
She pocketed the phone and ran into the cover of the outer layers of The Garden, praying she could get there before the Angels.


	42. Mo(u)rnings

Pippin had never been a morning person. She always struggled out of bed with strong reluctance, begrudgingly made herself descent enough to go down stairs, and grumpy and groggily made it to the tea kettle where her stash of English breakfast tea was waiting. 

Castiel was just the opposite, as an Angel, he only slept for recreation. He awoke 100% alert and awake. He slept because he liked cuddling, and he wanted to be close by in case Pip had a nightmare. This was something all the hunters struggled greatly with, and it troubled him. Pippin loved waking up with Cas by her, it took out much of the aches of morning.  But he sometimes he was just too awake and just got up, otherwise he wouldn't be able to resist the temptations to wake her (bad idea). This was also nice, though, because it meant that the kettle was going to be hot right away when she came down. 

There was another reason, too. Pip glanced at Cas, his bed head hair matching perfectly with his Optimus Prime Onesie (that may or may not have been stolen from her), except instead of the hood that would normally pull over to Prime's face... the Velcro hood had been replaced with the Hood from his gueinea pig pair? This and slipper socks, his new favorite thing. Pip stifled a giggle at the sight, prompting him to notice her. His smile lit up and he slipped confidently on his slipper socks until he was right behind her as she assembled her tea.   
"Hey, watch where you're sliding!" She teased.  
"Good morning!" He said softly, voice still slightly raspy and asleep. She smiled and responded,   
"Morning."   
he smiled, pulling his arms around her tightly and resting his chin on her shoulder. She glanced down and could see the toes of his slipper socks, she'd bought them as a joke after he complained once that the floor was too cold and it had become a fascination of his.   
"How about," he said, "we take our tea into the other room and see what the cupids are watching."  
Pip laughed, "I think you just like romance movies." She flipped the fluffy animal hood up and couldn't resist laughing at the combination of transformer and mammal. Cas twitches his nose   
"Maybe." He said a little sheepishly, they took their cups and wandered into the room. They curled up in the couch and watched the show, Pip had no idea what it was, but it seemed so familiar...

"Okay, you know I love you guys Aggie but it's way too early for mush." Emmy complained, carefully avoiding spilling coffee on her Harley Quinn pj pants and Jack Daniels tank top.   
"But I thought you liked War and Peace--"  
"PIERRE I'M COMING!" She jumped to the floor to sit with the cupids before quickly tuning out everything else.   
"Please don't tell me it's War and Peace." Dean sighed groggily as he followed her into the room.   
"It's War and Peace." Pip said.   
"Son of a Bitch."


	43. Candyman

~written by Emmy~

It was Emmy's fault, she was the one that signed her up for karaoke against her will. Pip really was completely innocent, well... she did pick the song... but she was still certain this was Emmy's fault. That and she may or may not be a bit more effected by her liquor than she liked to admit tonight.   
All the more case for her innocence. 

But... she couldn't help but grin at Cas as she began to sing... 

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man

She whispered the intro line, smiling wider when Cas made eye contact with her. He looked at her with an interested and enchanted expression, giving her the confidence to sing the next line. 

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Oh yeah..

She knew Emmy was rolling in her eyes muttering about how she'd created a monster, but it was Emmy's fault after all. She moved her hips to the music, not caring about all the strangers in the bar but only at the bewildered and slightly pink Castiel.  

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman  
 Pip sat on the edge of the stage and swung her legs back and forth for a moment while still looking toward Cas. He was blushing more by the minute and had begun to squirm and not look at her back directly. Pip struggled not to laugh at how cute his reaction to her was. She hopped off the stage and stood behind the booth where he sat, leaning over just enough so he could feel how close she was but not actually touch him. 

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

She slipped back toward the stage, she could feel eyes on her besides Cas' but that just added to her fun teasing him.   
She sat back on the edge again, smiling a flirtatious grin 

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar 

Pip bowed dramatically to the whistles and applause and came back into the main bar.   
"Where's Cas?" She asked, scanning the bar to find the angel disappeared.   
"Not sure, odd..." Emmy paused, looking to Dean to hear his answer.   
"He'll be back." He said almost grinning, Emmy raised an eyebrow at him. What did he know that he wasn't telling?   
"Okay... Dean. What did you do?" Emmy asked as Pip slipped away to find Cas.   
"Well... let's just say Cas found this bar and drank it, and this was his idea." He smiled at her coyly.   
"Why do I struggle believing you right now?" She said amused but accusingly.   
"What? It was! I just told him to go for it."

Pip froze for a moment as she saw Cas standing on the karaoke stage. She'd heard him sing only a few times, namely comforting her from nightmares and a few other times. But on stage? With a mic? She'd never saw this coming, he'd lost the trench coat somewhere backstage. His tie was crooked and half tied, Pip sat down at her table while she held her breath waiting for what would happen next. He took a deep breath as the music started, she felt a slight blush as she realized he was maintaining his eyes on only her. 

Baby, I'll learn to touch you   
I wanna breathe into your well   
See, I gotta to hunt you   
I gotta to bring you to my hell   
Baby, I wanna fuck you,   
I wanna feel you in my bones   
I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna tear into your soul 

Pip was literally frozen, heart beating erratically, blush rising more and more as she sat unmoving. She could feel the eyes of other bar patrons glancing between them, as Cas' eye contact hadn't wavered. 

Desire, I'm hungry   
I hope you feed me   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me? 

Oh no.   
Now he was coming off the stage just like she had done, she released she wasn't breathing but realized that's because she'd forgotten how. She hadn't expected Cas to pull her own trick on her, or even really respond to hers. 

Honey, I wanna break you   
I wanna throw you to the hounds,   
I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth   
I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue   
I'm gonna kill you,   
I'm gonna lay you in the ground

Damn. Pip was sure her skin was bright red by now, he was standing over her in her seat looking down. This was so bizarre, and so un-Cas. The words contrasted to his usually gentle nature toward her but at the same time she felt like she'd picked the song herself. She felt her heart flutter, she glanced up to meet his eyes which had become dark. 

Desire, I'm  hungry   
I hope you feed me   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me?   
how do you want me, how do you want me? 

"Damn." Dean said from a safe distance, surprised and possibly pro-song choice? She couldn't tell.   
"I don't know what I expected...." Emmy began.  
"But it wasn't that." Dean finished.   
"Yea, that." She agreed, amused and confused. Leave it to Pip to finish corrupting the angel of the Lord. 

I wanna feel you, I want it all   
I wanna feel you, I want it all

Cas  stopped over Pip once more before finishing the song and handing the mic to a tender and sitting down next to Pip (frozen).  
"Cas..." Pip finally said, looking for words.   
"I was seducing you." Cas said with a slight slur, "Like you did to me. Did it work?" He gave her a look of hopeful innocence, making her wonder if she'd imagined what just happened.   
Pip felt her blush return, she guessed it did. Cas was still leaning over her,  
Waiting for an answer. Pip looked up, "And what if it did?" She asked with a smirk, regaining some of her earlier song given confidence when Cas grinned at her response. "What are you going to do about it?"


	44. Whipped Cream

~written by Pip~ 

Karaoke night didn't happen often and if it did it happened in a bar. Mostly in part to drunk Dean and Sam fighting over the mic before somehow managing to break it. Currently Pippin was laid back on Castiel's lap, the Angel glaring down any male to stare too long in her direction, while Sam and Quel shared their seats with each other.   
"Come on Emmy." Pip chuckled mischievously at the younger woman as she fiddled with the karaoke machine.  
"I'm trying to find something that isn't Katey Parry, Pip." Emmy mumbled in response, feeling the stares of multiple different patrons of the bar, but she felt Dean's stare the strongest. It was really making her nervous. At least before she spotted a familiar song on the list.  
"Oh my crowes yes!" She laughed happily before slapping the select button and getting into place. She glanced at Dean, since she knew these lyrics by heart, and he gave her and encouraging smile.

The moment the music struck up Pippin groaned loudly before flipping around and hiding her face in Cas' neck. Not this damn song.  
" I want it," Emmy began, smirking at Dean with a mischievous look gleaming in her eyes. Swing her hips seductively and managing to stay upright and still look good.  
"with whipped cream on it," She sang easily. Emmy slipped into a familiar and playful mood as she glanced down at Pip. Somehow the older hunter knew Emmy was looking and simply gave her a backwards thumbs up in response that had her smile growing.  
"baby gimme gimme gimme your love   
'cause I'm hungry you can't keep it from me   
lord knows you got more than enough.   
baby I'm fiendin' I know you got your reasons   
for keeping it to yourself   
but you got plenty honey I don't think it's funny   
gotta give it give it give it or else   
I might just lose my mind." Her voice carried lazily through the bar, multiple people now paying close attention to the hunter. Dean let out a small breath as he reminded himself to breathe while he took in the way she moved and looked in the dim bar light.

"I think I'm entitled to your body  
gotta  
little problem with personal space and I've been   
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior   
have been driving the patrons away. " She continued, men whooping and whistling as she strolled casually off the stage and swayed up to Dean before sitting on his lap; practically straddling him. At that point Pip had turned back around and was wolf whistling at the pair.

"I want it with whipped cream on it," Emmy teased, pulling away before Dean could react.

"Baby gimme gimme gimme your love   
'cause I need it girl oh you gots to feed it   
you can't beat the heat that beats in my blood.   
Yeah you got sweet lovin' still hot from the oven   
all the muffins that a man could desire   
but I'm not g-g-g-gonna give up all the money   
'til y'admit you want to sit by the fire   
I think I just lost my mind." She continued, stepping back up onto the stage in front of everyone.

" I think I'm entitled to your body gotta   
little problem with personal space and I've been   
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior   
have been driving the patrons away.   
I want it with whipped cream on it   
baby gimme gimme gimme your love   
I want it with whipped cream on it   
baby gimme gimme gimme   
gimme gimme gimme your love....   
(I really want it.)"  
"I think I'm entitled to your body gotta   
little problem with personal space and I've been   
poundin' the jaeger. my breath and behavior   
have been driving the patrons away.   
poundin' the jaeger my breath and behavior   
have been driving the patrons away." Emmy finished off strong and the response was immediate. People applauding and wolf whistling while Emmy got off the stage. She squeaked as she was grabbed and pulled away from prying eyes in an empty storage room. She turned and lashed out blindly only to find that the man that grabbed her was Dean; who had easily caught her hand.  
"You like being such a tease don't you?" He growled deliciously and Emmy shuddered in excitement.


	45. Home

~written by Emmy~

The book was still feeding on her grace, no matter what she did or how many times Castiel assured her she was okay she couldn't get the feeling out of her head. The fear scratched at every thought she had, sickening her always until she had finally snapped.

 Her grace fluctuating had caused her to snap on a hunt, she'd jeopardized the safety of the others badly. She'd left straight from the scene of the hunt, not even stopping back at the motel. She had no plan, or even decision, everything in her yelled to just run. Just whatever was in Ghost went with her as she fled the scene, unable to deal with herself in that moment. She drove straight through the night and the next day. She had no plan, she wasn't sure if she intended to really leave or just hide for a little. Only stopping for gas until she found herself on the coast of North Carolina, where she finally checked into the first motel she saw and collapsed on the bed falling asleep immediately.   
*  
Castiel worked quickly to heal the final gash on Emmy's arm before running after where Pippin had gone. Ghost was gone and Elliot laid on the ground abandoned. Cas began to panic immediately, trying to use his grace to locate her but realized that she'd used her own  to block him the way Gabe had taught her. He huffed in frustration, but at the same time was relieved. If he was struggling to find her; other angels stood no chance. 

Cas glanced behind him, Dean was brushing shards of shattered mirror off Emmy's shoulders and arms. They had been hunting what they thought was a Bloody Mary, but turned out to be a cursed object with a demon attached to it. When the mirror had began working its curse against Emmy because of her fear and the demon came forth, Pip had become so adrenalized she lost all reason and shattered the mirror in hopes it'd weaken the demon. What had really happened was Emmy received multiple big gashes from the cursed glass, they weren't sure if that would have side effects or not. Cas studied the other hunters carefully, they weren't cut. But pretty bruised from the demon, they were fine enough to get home.   
"I'm going after her." Cas said over his shoulder.   
"Hey, Cas wait--!" Dean called,  
Cas was gone.   
*  
It'd been a Bloody Mary hunt, which she knew right away was bad news for Emmy, that meant mirrors. She knew she should have stayed home, the way her grace had been making her behave rashly, but she was there as the spirit's face manifested in the looking glass.  
The second it registered that it was more than what they'd anticipated she'd snapped, following her first instinct and swung her fist into the glass. Her hand was badly cut and the demon was free of the mirror realm, hopefully the cursed glass cuts would have no side effects. Emmy had been frozen in horror as the demon crawled from the mirror shards, her self defense was destroyed. Pip knew she'd been cut in several places as well before Sam and Dean had taken it down. 

Pip was thinking all this as she lay on the bed of the North Carolina motel, she'd been gone three-no, four--four days. That was right.   
She hadn't left the motel much in those days, she used her grace to hide herself from the supernatural. She recognized she was at a crossroads, was she going to go back or not? On one hand, she felt responsible for the hunt. Her bandaged hand was undoubtably feeling some kind of effect, some hint of curse. 

And Cas... mostly in these days she'd slept and thought about Cas. She missed him greatly every minute of her self isolation. She found herself unable to make a choice to stay or go, so she stayed in the motel. It became a sort of limbo.   
   
On the fifth day of hiding, Pip awoke slowly into another choice-less day in North Carolina. The room was still dark, as the curtains were fully pulled. She sighed deeply but heard something. She froze, still, listening. In the dark she could hear the faint rustle of feathers and soft, familiar breathing.  All at once she realized she wasn't alone in the room. 

"How did you find me, Castiel?" She said aloud.   
"I didn't mean to wake you." He said apologetically, "Rest. We'll leave to the bunker when you're rested."  
"I didn't say I was going back with you." She said emotionlessly, she could feel Cas' gaze turn angry and fix in her. He didn't respond, she repeated  
"How did you find me?" She sat up, facing him. He sat in the desk chair, leaning against the desk. His figure only a silhouette. He huffed at her question, leaning forward in the dark.  
"How did I find you? Why did I have to find you?" He said tensely.  "What did you run off and hide like this for? Just so I could worry about your safely for a week?" He almost snapped.   
"I'm a grown woman, Cas. And I had no choice--"  
"if someone left every time a hunt ended undesirably no one would ever be home, which is where you need to be Pippin! Home! And do you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you?! Why did you do that to me, Pip?" Cas jumped up as he exclaimed, voice nearly breaking.   
"I'm sorry Cassi!" Pip exclaimed, causing him to fall silent. "I...I just got so scared about the sponging and the book, and then this..." she help up her half-assed bandaged hand. "I just had to run."   
Cas was silent, he sat on the end of the bed and took Pip's hand in his and removed the bandage, inspecting the cuts carefully.   
"We're still not sure how the cursed glass will effect you." He said softly, using his grace to try to close the wounds. "Sam said it might not do anything, but it might do a lot of harm too."   
"It burns, not like normal cuts." Pip said.   
Cas sighed before moving closer so he could pull her close to him. Pip felt all the sickness and tension fade as he held her.   
"I'm sorry Cass... it's just, the book--"  
"Your grace is stabilizing, that's all." He said quietly. "I can see your Grace growing Pippin, it just takes time."  
She nodded into his chest.   
"It's just..."  
"Pip," he breathed softly, still holding her closely, "Please trust me?"  
"Okay Cassi.." she sighed, just relieved for him to be there again. She knew he was smiling then as he said he loved her in the angel's language and rubbed her shoulders in comforting her before tracing his thumb along her cheek to find her lips. He kissed her gently before resting his head on hers.   
"Get some sleep, you're still not rested. Then I'm taking you back home."   
Pip smiled as she agreed.   
Home.


	46. Doll House

"Okay, Emmy and I will take upstairs, you and Sam down." Dean said as they split off to search a hose during a hunt.   
"Alright gang let's split up and search for clues." Pippin mocked him and switched on her flashlight, Sam stifled a laugh as he headed toward the back of the downstairs. She decided to take the front, though she heard Dean shoot back some sarcastic comment about scooby doo could be more useful than her crap as he started up the stairs after Emmy.   
Pip rolled her eyes, still kinda laughing at her own joke. She flippantly turned her light off again before stepping into the room. Her senses not even registering the sound of the door closing behind her. The room was darker than the rest of the house was, she blindly stumbled at the wall for a light switch and snapped on the simple chandelier that hung from the ceiling. As soft light lit up the room she froze at the sight before her. 

Hundreds of ball jointed porcelain dolls sat in rows facing the door like a coliseum stand. Their painted marble eyes followed her as in shock she took a small step back, taking in the small figures in the carefully pressed lacy petticoats and soft Sunday hats. Carefully made dresses clad the small figures in beautiful arrays of color and style. The soles of their tiny shoes faced her, and to the standing dolls she could see them give a soft shine. Delicate curls of various shades of blonde, brunette, black and red hair fell to their shoulders and waists in perfect ringlets. Their soft faces painted with empty expressions emphasized with the slightest blush of painted red on their cheeks. 

Pip had never been so horrorstricken in all her life. 

It had to be dolls. 

A tense feeling of panic washed over her, she could feel her reason wandering farther and farther away from her when she needed it most. She backed into the door and tried the handle with shaking limbs....

Locked. 

Of course it was locked. 

She leaned the back of her head against the cold door panel, keeping wary eyes on the dolls before her. She didn't remember closing the door, and she certainly didn't lock it.   
This was some sort of trap.   
She steadied her erratic and fearful breathing and forced herself to focus, with out even really thinking she immediately began calling out for Cas in her mind. Her lips could make no utterance. She needed to keep calm... as long as she did that--

But then she heard it.   
A soft tinkle of music box melody.   
The notes slowly came from somewhere in the center of the dolls.   
She could hear the notes play too slowly but clearly,

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you.

Pip, it's just one of those dolls with an overplayed music box. She told herself.   
These old dolls can play tricks in you, that's why she didn't like them. She went back to silently calling for Cas.   
Until she heard it again,   
When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you.

This time she could see movement from the pile, a doll in a light brown calico dress with a matching hat and dark brunette curls bouncing at her shoulders was moving slowly and robotically back and forth as the tinkling notes played again. 

Pip couldn't breathe. She struggled to pull herself together.   
That is, until the blonde doll in the blue tea dress began to play the same melody. Then the red head in the green summer dress, followed by the twin brunettes in the sailor dresses. Slowly and sporadically, the dolls played their soft song and moved like clockwork. At first they played in sync, but as more and more joined the movement became more animated and the music jumbled and fell apart until Pip felt her fears caving as the music flooded down on her. The dolls were moving and playing together, there was no doubt. She couldn't hold back the panic for another second and tears streamed down her face. Then she turned and saw the doll that had started it all behind her on a self, looking at her with her painted eyes and smile, still dancing to her own little song. Pip seized this ringleader doll and threw her into the middle of the crowd of singing dolls. Several dolls shattered and fell to the ground that was littered with hands, shoes, and portions of porcelain faces. She shrieked and collapsed at the sound of shattering fiend and plastered herself to the door, shaking and praying for it all to stop. She sat still until the music stopped, suddenly the door opened and Pip fell into the hall. She came up to fight her way past whoever had opened the door but collapsed again as her panic was soothed by familiar grace and she calmed enough to recognize Cas.   
"Cassi..." she clung to him, he pulled her into his chest and looked over her shoulder with wide worried eyes and saw the shattered dolls lying askew over the floor and knew.   
"This was a personalized attack." Castiel muttered, eyes locked on the scene and tightening his hold of Pip, still suspended in fear.   
The other hunters had come running when Pippin shrieked.   
"What could have known about the dolls?" Dean asked.   
"Why don't you ask scooby doo?" She muttered, nuzzling her face into Cas' shoulder. Cas looked to her puzzled for a moment, then led her outside the house to the Impala.   
"C'mon gang. Let's get back to the mystery machine." Sam muttered, making Emmy laugh.   
Dean rolled his eyes, "Hilarious, guys. Really funny. Now focus, we need to know who could have pulled this."


	47. Mirrors

"Emmy are you a masochist? Cause this is like self inflicted torture." Pippin stated bluntly as the team stood gathered around the draped entrance to the maze of mirrors where their current monster was residing. Emmy rolled her eyes slightly at the older hunters dramatic tone before answering.  
        "Hardly. I simply believe I can over come my psychosis. Besides." She gave a small smile. "I've got Dean and you said the maze was awesome so I'll be fine." Pippin shrugged in response, though her eyes narrowed and contradicted the nonchalant motion.  
        "If you wanna do that then be my guest Em. I ain't gonna stop ya." She answered honestly before turning towards Castiel and Sam and motioning for them to follow behind. Dean and Emmy stood at the entrance to the maze of mirrors a while longer before Dean finally found his voice.  
        "Alright Little Wing," he sighed, cocking the sawed off shotgun. "Let's get this over with." He muttered as he stepped forward and parted the drapes hiding the entrance from view. The two hunters stepped inside and for a moment Emmy's breath was taken away. They stopped on the wooden bridge that separated the rest of the maze from the entrance. Below them it appeared to be an endless chasm that would swallow them without hesitation if they leaned out too far. Dean merely shuddered slightly before hurrying across the bridge and that made Emmy giggle in amusement. It was only an optical illusion after all. She stepped into the maze behind Dean and immediately broke out into laughter as Dean slammed face first into a mirror.  
        "Sonuvabitch." He cursed, his voice nasally and weird from the way he was pinching his nose closed. After that he was careful to keep his gun pointed out in front of him so the muzzle klinked against any mirrors in his way. Emmy was preoccupied with investigating her surroundings. The decor made it seem like they were in a vast temple like structure and Emmy smiled as she felt the prickling of her skin die off slightly. This wasn't so horrid after all. Maybe Pippin had been right for once. In fact she even felt a bit like Indian Jones! She turned her attention to the hunter in front of her before she froze mid-step. Dean was gone. Emmy immediately hugged herself tightly while she tried to keep calm and breathe normally. She would see his reflection in one of the mirrors so there was no need to worry. The minutes ticked on slowly without a sign of Dean and Emmy was becoming increasingly hysterical. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye and she turned on her heel.  
        "Dean?" She whispered shakily as she reached out her hands while trying to navigate the mirrors. Another flash of color other than the lights around her after a few feet from her original spot and she spun around in a new direction. Dean knew about her fear of mirrors.  
        "Dean, this isn't funny you jerk!" Emmy spat out, trying to ignore the fear creeping up in her voice and making it wobble. Again a flash of color and she spun around once more only to come face to face with a girl from the Grudge or the Ring. Long black hair, pale white skin, and the most demented blood red smile she had ever seen. The bangs were long enough to cover most of her face except for that smile. Emmy slipped backwards and shot out her hands too either side of her to brace herself against the mirrors before her foot collided with the mirror in front of her. She stood absolutely still; trembling in terror. That wasn't a reflection and that was a mirror in front of her. Emmy shrieked as the monster slowly reached out and placed her hands on either side of the mirror before beginning to haul herself out. She spun and fled in a random direction before repeating Dean's earlier incident and slamming face first into a mirror. She landed on her butt and immediately curled up in petrified horror before she screamed for the only person her mind could still register.  
        "DEEEAN!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as the monster descended on her. She heard the terrifyingly loud sound of a gun going off echo throughout the maze. The monster screeched loudly before dissolving back into the mirror from whence it came while strong arms wrapped around her tightly.  
        "Come on Little Wing," The rough voice of Dean Winchester muttered soothingly. "I need you to get up. Come on Emmy." He whispered gently as more guns went off in the distance, accompanied by shouting and Pippin screaming something that vaguely sounded like "Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?" in the distance. Emmy numbly followed his directions while making sure she kept her head buried in his chest as he ushered her out of the maze swiftly. Once she felt the cool air of the outdoors she lifted her head up, cheeks tear stained.  
        "That wasn't such a good idea was it?" She asked hoarsely and Dean chuckled a bit.  
        "No, but you looked stunning under those lights earlier." He mumbled as he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly. They looked up as the others returned, Pippin throwing glass shards from her hands on the ground violently.  
        "Did you-"  
        "Yes I punched the fucking mirror in fear. That bitch came out of the mirror bro. I ain't letting her do that bullshit." Pippin responded curtly as Cas sighed and Sam tried not to laugh.  
        "You should have seen her face Emmy." Sam grinned, causing Pippin to groan loudly.


	48. Confessions

Dean drew in a deep breath as he tried to steady and ground himself. The smell of sulfur and the sweltering and unbearable heat of the phantom flames dying down til they were nothing but memories once more. He sat on the bed a while longer before deciding that he couldn't go back to sleep. He wasn't afraid of the nightmares to come, much unlike Pippin, it was just that he was tired. The sort of exhaustion that came with being a Hunter and the burdens it came with. He stumbled down stairs and into the kitchen, vaguely surprised at the warm coffee already made before remembering that Emmy most likely hadn't actually slept. Once he had some coffee he was ready to see Emmy and stumbled tiredly into the living room of the bunker where she sat curled up on the couch.  
        "Morning Dean." She smiled softly; though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He observed the tear streaks on her cheeks and the special relapse tea in between her hands.  
        "Mornin' Little Wing." He whispered gently as he pulled her into his arms and set their drinks down on the coffee table. She shifted and curled up into his embrace while he nuzzled his face into the base of her neck and shoulder.  
        "Not a good night for either of us, hm?" He asked, lips brushing softly against her skin, and she chuckled emotionless for a moment.  
        "Your death in the book." She admitted honestly while she ran a thumb across his knuckles in support and love.  
        "Hell." He finally sighed and Emmy turned around on his lap before giving him a swift little kiss.  
        "You don't have to tell me Dean," She started honestly. "But I won't ever think of you differently if you did." Dean breathed a small sigh of relief as Emmy curled back up into his chest. They sat comfortably for a long time; the light of the rising sun slowly peeking through the drawn curtains in the bunker.   
        "It wasn't four months." He finally said and Emmy perked up, gazing up at him in confusion. "It was four months up here, but down there..." He trailed off and Emmy intertwined their hands in a silent show of support. She didn't dare interrupt him now that he had begun.          
        "I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Dean sighed tiredly and Emmy's mouth opened slightly in shock.  
        "Oh my crowes, Dean." She whispered in shock, causing him to shake his head slightly.  
        " They, uh...They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you...Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly...I would be whole again...like magic...just so they could start in all over. And Alastair...at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Emmy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." He retold, trying to keep his composure in front of Emmy. Even after all these years it still tore at him viciously.  
        "The -- the things that I did to them." He shook his head before Emmy cut him off softly. She kissed him again before resting her forehead against his.  
        "I...I can't say I know what that's like." She started, unsure but determined. "But I know what it's like to want the pain to stop, or just to want to feel nothing. And I want to make it go away I do." She admitted tearfully before Dean leaned forward and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away he smiled at her while rubbing up and down her arms.  
        "You do Little Wing." He said sincerely before Pippin stumbled into the room with her eyes closed.  
        "Everybody better have pants on." She grumbled and the pair immediately burst into laughter at the comment.  
        "Way to ruin the mood Pippi." Emmy laughed happily. Dean stared at her lovingly as the two traded snarky comments back and forth for a moment. He was going to be alright. He had Sammy and Cas, but most importantly he had Emmy.  
 


	49. Stay (aka I'm a lazy piece of shit that didn't want to rewrite this)

  THEN  
        Emmy spun and fled in a random direction before repeating Dean's earlier incident and slamming face first into a mirror. She landed on her butt and immediately curled up in petrified horror before she screamed for the only person her mind could still register.  
        "DEEEAN!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as the monster descended on her. She heard the terrifyingly loud sound of a gun going off echo throughout the maze. The monster screeched loudly before dissolving back into the mirror from whence it came while strong arms wrapped around her tightly.  
        "Come on Little Wing," The rough voice of Dean Winchester muttered soothingly. "I need you to get up. Come on Emmy." He whispered gently as more guns went off in the distance, accompanied by shouting and Pippin screaming something that vaguely sounded like "Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?" in the distance. Emmy numbly followed his directions while making sure she kept her head buried in his chest as he ushered her out of the maze swiftly. Once she felt the cool air of the outdoors she lifted her head up, cheeks tear stained.  
        "That wasn't such a good idea was it?" She asked hoarsely and Dean chuckled a bit.  
        "No, but you looked stunning under those lights earlier." He mumbled as he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly. They looked up as the others returned, Pippin throwing glass shards from her hands on the ground violently.  
        "Did you-"  
        "Yes I punched the fucking mirror in fear. That bitch came out of the mirror bro. I ain't letting her do that bullshit." Pippin responded curtly as Cas sighed and Sam tried not to laugh.  
        "You should have seen her face Emmy." Sam grinned, causing Pippin to groan loudly.

        NOW  
        Emmy sniffled slightly as she curled up on the bed in the motel she had rented out for the week. Pippin hadn't reacted well to Emmy's version of events from the hunt. She had gotten angry and rightfully so. Emmy had run off on one of her 'adventures' without telling any of them. She just left in the middle of the night while the others were asleep. It had to have been at least a week now since she had run off. Pippin's scolding words bounced around in her head constantly and she had ended up just holing up in the motel room. Suddenly there were three booming knocks that rent the air and she froze. She grabbed her rainbow onyx knife as she slowly approached the door. She unlocked the door but kept the chain on, something Pippin had ground into her. That woman could be very paranoid when it suited her. She came face to face with a stunningly familiar face and promptly froze in utter surprise. Dean's apple green eyes stared down at her in both worry and upset. He reached in through the large gap and unlocked the chain and stepped in before slamming the door shut behind him. How had he managed to find her? She hadn't answered any texts or calls. He turned to face her and took a step forward, causing her to take a trembling step backwards. He continued until her back hit the wall. Dean slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her; trapping her in between the wall, his arms, and himself.  
        "Did you think you could just run and hide from me?" He asked darkly in a low growl. Emmy took in a shallow breathe in before managing to find her voice.  
        "Dean...n-no I just," She studdered slightly before Dean interrupted her.  
        "Don't you ever do that to me again." He said, his guard falling, and tired lines etched themselves into his face. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept well at all the week she had been missing from his life. And she would be right in thinking that. He quickly dropped the angry act and pulled her into a tight hug, his grip bordering on painful.  
        "I thought you had pulled a Pippin on me." He whispered. "Thought I had lost you." He admitted, fear shaking his voice ever so slightly. It was almost unnoticeable. Emmy shook slightly at the thought of Dean waking up and finding her missing. Not answering his texts or calls. Just disappearing from his life all together like Pippin had once did to Cas. It broke her heart and she curled into his chest as close as she could.   
        "No Dean." She whispered back softly. "I can't do that to you. I just needed some time." Dean looked down at her seriously and she shivered slightly at the look.  
        "Then promise me you'll come to me." He almost begged and Emmy buried her head back into his chest and breathed in the smell that was just purely Dean. Gunpowder and leather and whiskey.  
        "I promise I'll stay." She swore softly before Dean kissed her lovingly.


	50. Burn

~written by Emmy~

Pip watched Cas carefully as he moved about the bunker. He was... off.   
His shoulders were slumped, his eyes bloodshot and never looking fully up to meet her eyes. He was distracted and distant. His grace had a dead docile and sick feeling when she was near him, he spoke in one word answers or even not at all. For nearly four days he'd stayed this placid and irritable thing, she was getting worried and annoyed. He didn't seem angry... it was more like he was collapsing from within. She asked what was wrong and tried to comfort him but he brushed her efforts aside with indifference. She was going to get to the bottom of what was troubling him. 

"Cas?"   
He grumbled in acknowledgement to her existence but nothing more.   
"What are you doing?"  
He shrugged, eyes on the floor.   
"What are you thinking?"she said, letting worry into her tone.   
For the first time in four days his icy blue eyes snapped to hers with a guarded, scared and protective glint.   
"Nothing. You don't need to know!" He snapped, turning and leaving the room briskly. Pip paused, watching him go. 

Then followed carefully, waiting until he sat down on the couch and settled. She silently walked toward him and wat next to him, when he didn't resist she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hesitantly until he laid his head on her shoulder. 

"Tell me what's wrong." She said plainly.   
"I...sometimes remember things. And it hurts me to think about it." He said quietly.  
"What things?"  
"Thing from when I accepted orders from Naomi."   
Pip felt herself tense. 

Cas slowly began to tell the story of another brother besides Samandriel that he had been commanded to end by Naomi. A brother Pip had never met, but Cas had been close go in heaven. He had lost the memory until now. 

Pip silently and softly smoothed Cas' tossled hair as he rested his head on her chest. He paused to settle his breathing and stop tears from shedding. Emotionally compromised by  the telling of being under Naomi's power, he had to take a moment just to breathe so the anxiety couldn't overtake him. 

"I don't remember everything..." he said after a while. "Every once in a while, though, something terrible will come back. And it will replay for hours and hours without ceasing. That's why I snapped at you Pippin, I'm sorry." 

Pip felt an indescribable feeling of injustice and rage within her she couldn't describe, it wasn't just angry. It was powerful. She felt strong and energized in her anger, but she forced herself to stay calm

"Pip, the things she did... the things she forced me to do..." Cas whimpered. 

Pip took a deep breath, focusing her energy on Cas needing comfort and not her growing rage. She could feel it emanating from her grace, unlike anything she'd felt before. She could see the colors of her grace shifting and rolling around her, Cas hadn't noticed. The rage was growing, she used Cas' grace to steady her own. She needed to be there for Cas, stay calm. 

It wasn't easy.  

She stayed with him for a few hours, until he admitted to wanting to sleep. Remembering had some of the same effect that sponging did to him. As he dozed off she slipped away unable to control this new rage. She simmered silently as the other hunters prepared for a hunt.   
The devils trap glared in the light from windows in the house, the demon had stepped right in. He grinned maliciously at her, she knew he could see the unrest in her grace.   
"Cas did other things too you know." The demon said slyly as his eyes glinted back.   
"And they're coming back, so many nasty things..."   
She thought about sickly Cas at home and felt the rage resurge. The power ran through her veins and she didn't know what to do with it except destroy this vile demon threatening Cas.   
Pip held the demon by the throats against the wall. Her skin hummed a pale blue as black smoke began rising from where her hand had him. The demon panicked and began to struggle as Pip burned him. Suddenly she was far stronger than he, and she held him higher as black veins filled his face and he dissolved into powder bit by bit. The other hunters started as her eyes took on an angelic shade of blue and her skin hummed white, her grace made a soft highly pitched singing sound that was unlike anything in earth. Then all at once, the demon was gone leaving only some ash. She swayed a little, looking around confused. Cas had felt the disturbance in her grace and arrived moments after she'd begin. He stepped toward her carefully. 

"Pip?"  
"Cas--I'm sorry, what--?"  
"You've finally tapped into the whole stream." Gabriel said, appearing from now where. "This was the first time you used your full reserve at once at archangel level. You'll be out cold in the next 4 minutes but hey, nice work." Gave grinned, catching her with Cas as she swayed suddenly. All the power she felt was gone. "Now we can start to train you to maintain this higher level of power...." Gabe trailed off as the world around her grew quiet and dim.   
She was exhausted.   
She was beyond asleep before Gabe and Cas brought her home.   
Cas put her to bed carefully before falling back asleep himself, the nightmares of memory fading already.


	51. Staring At The Stars

A Divine Glitter Pens Prompt  
Written by Emmy

 

"Dean?" Emmy said quietly, intimidated by him for the first time since before the Ink had been revealed. He had his back turned to her, he'd been avoiding her ever since...  
That wasn't important now.   
He hadn't responded, of coarse. He was mad, and playing the silent card.   
Ever since Pip's Ink had changed a murky grey they'd all been tense, but Dean especially.   
"What's wrong--?"   
"Nothing." He snapped. She flinched, a softer emotion she couldn't quite pin panned his face. It promptly snapped back to pissed. "Nothing. I'm going out, don't wait up for me." He brushed past her flippantly and out the door, she glanced  to Sam, tense and awkward.   
"Where's a Cupid when you need one?" Emmy mumbled, slipping into the kitchen to make coffee. She always did end up waiting up for him. 

*

Pip glanced dully to the murky Ink ring about her finger. The Cupid should be here soon, Aggie had pinkie promised to come.   
It was the strangest thing. Ever since the Ink had dulled she felt so... placid. She just didn't care with the depth she did before, she was relaxed. She felt the pangs of heartbreak, but under the murky Ink they had become background noise. She settled on the hood of Ghost and waited nonchalantly for the Cupid. She did still hurt when she thought of Cas though, she frowned at the thought and stirred restlessly. She thought of all that happened to make the Ink complete, and of all the moments of fluff and comfort Cas gave. She had finally begun to believe that he was real, and what they had was real. How could this have happened? Really, how could all that be gone so quickly? These questions made her heartstrings hurt. That's why she was here, the Ink dying or whatever this was wasn't enough. She needed it gone, stat.   
She wanted no love left in her.   
"Pip?" Aggie said distantly. He was standing at the front of Ghost, she hadn't notice him show up.   
"Here Squish." She deadpanned, outstretching the lace entangled hand.   
"Pip, I won't..." his lower lip trembling.   
The Ink flashed bright red hot again, she winced at the feeling.   
"Yes, you will. Now let's wash off some Ink."

*

Emmy was curled up in the library, enthralled in ignoring the book on her lap. It was only minutes to 3 am, the fabled witching hour. She shut off the music she'd been playing on her phone to make some kind of white noise, for now it was easier to be in silence and take illusions in waves. There was too much feeling in music. She was growing tired of that, feeling was too confusing. Really, the root of it was Dean's distance he'd been keeping since Pip's Ink went grey. She was beginning to worry his Ink had too and he just didn't say anything. It was hard to tell, he wore his metal ring over where the Ink was completed so who knows?   
She'd  finished the pot she'd made alone. She wondered if this coffee binge was her version of drinking alone. Just like Dean probably was... wherever he was... hopefully alone. She shook her head at herself for even thinking that way. ...But with the tension between them and some things Crowley had said trying to mess with her head... she'd be a liar if she said her confidence was stone. Emmy sighed and pushed the book on the floor, it made a loud THWACK which made her jump.   
She jumped again as the door to the front of the Bunker flew open and slammed shut as Dean walked in the door. The scent of whiskey was stronger than usual, he looked unsurprised to see her up.   
"I told you not to wait up." he said bluntly.   
"As an anxiety triggered insomniac, I didn't have much choice." She said quietly.   
He looked away and opened his mouth to respond, but decided not and walked into the next room.    
Emmy didn't follow him. 

*

Castiel couldn't tell you his own name.   
Or anything else about him except that he was in pain, from his heart to his grace he hurt. It was almost like he was feeling the emotions that had died in Pip alongside her Ink on top of his own rugged hurt. Now he lie drunkenly staring at the stars in some fallen alleyway behind his third liquor store.   
He groaned as he attempted to sit up, but instead went limp.   
How could this have happened?   
What happened?   
Cas honestly had no idea what happened, and couldn't seem to find anyone to tell him.   
Or anyone at all....  
Suddenly he jumped up at once with a yelp of pain.   
His Ink without warning had begun to burn, the grey threads burned red and hot and even glowed like embers in a fire.   
"Pip...?" He adjusted to the pain and stared at his hand dumbfounded. She wouldn't... would she? Would she really try and erase the Ink? He knew the fire was a warning system, he felt sobriety swallow him up and started running to search for Pippin while he could still stop her. 

*

Dean woke up to a familiar feeling of  hangover headache, one that was only made worse somehow when he realized he was alone. That meant Emmy had stayed up alone, he   
glancing at his phone he sighed in annoyance. Only 5, the sun hadn't even decided to try rising yet. But his head ached and he could hear coffee brewing in the other room so he decided to get up anyways. As he rounded the corner he hesitated. Emmy was in the same chair he'd left her in, she sat with a cup of coffee and a book she didn't seem interested in. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt at the way he'd been ignoring her lately, it's just--

"Dean?" She looked surprised to see him, "I thought you were Sam, he usually is up this early." 

"Yeah, well, weird things happen." He said, stumbling into the kitchen to get some coffee. Emmy followed him.   
"Dean?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a little timidly.   
"No, why would you ask that?"  
Emmy repressed pointing out the glaringly obvious answer for that.   
"You just seem worried, which worries me." She said instead, that seemed much safer.   
"Look..." He set his mug down and faced her.   
"...I'm sorry, Emmy. It's just the whole Ink dying thing... it freaked me out." Dean admitted. "Because I..." 

"Because you realized it could happen to us, too?"   
"Yea, that." he sighed, turning back again. 

"Not to instigate, but your solution to this problem was ignore me?" Emmy said crossing her arms, slightly annoyed. 

"Maybe not my best idea." He admitted. 

"Maybe not." She agreed, feeling more amused at that.  "I was worried your Ink had changed and you just didn't say anything."   
"Never. Look, see?" He held up his hand to show the Ink shining same as ever. Emmy felt relieved.   
"My head hates me right now. Let's go back in there and sit down ok?"   
"You go ahead, you haven't taken anything for that  have you?"  
"This is me, of course not." He grinned. She slipped away saying some light sarcastic retort he didn't quite hear, and finally got coffee instead.   
He glanced at the Ink again, no longer worried about it fading. 

Maybe it took a hangover to be able to admit that. 

*

He could see the shape of tail lights slowly separating from the dark.   
Ghost sat dead in the middle of the countryside crossroad. He could hear voices growing as he drew near.   
"Pip.. I won't."  
"Yes, you will. Now let's wash off some Ink."  
In his stupor the words knocked him down to the ground. He tried to scramble up, but he was too shaky and unstable. Damn it, he pushed himself up and started toward them again. Aggie was still trying to stop her, that gave him time...  
"Aggie stop!" He yelled forcefully, causing the Cupid to stumble back in surprise.   
Pip sat in Ghost's hood, unaffected by his tone or actions.   
"Hello Cas."  
"Pip... you... you can't do this... I--"  
"You what?" She said almost coldly.   
"I--"  
"YOU WHAT?!" She snapped.   
"I need you." He finally managed to said, tone defeated and honest.   
Pip faltered, but only for a moment.   
"If that where true you wouldn't keep doing this to me... other girls..."  
"Pip, that wasn't true. It was a lie, please believe me. I would never lie to you."  
Pip paused... it was true. He might have made mistakes, but he had never lied to her.   
"I... I forgive you Cassi." Pip said quietly. Cas smiled with bittersweet tears and took her into a hug so strong it was almost painful, not enough to make her push away though. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, and watched as the threads of the Lace filled in their colors again.   
"They're back!"   
"Let me see." He stepped back a little to look at her hand.   
"Look at yours too!"  
"That would make no difference."  
"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.   
"Mine never changed." Cas said, glancing away with a hint of that awkward love that became more and more rare as he grew more comfortable around her.   
"Well... mine will never change again Cas, I promise." Pip said softly, pulling him back into the hug again.   
Never again.


	52. Do I Dare Disturb the Universe? (The End.)

"Ah, son of a bitch!"

As the flash of light faded Pip's eyes flew to Dean, who had hit the ground not far from her. She ignored his cursing and flexed her wrist, it was definitely going to bruise from landing on it like that. Great. The angel hadn't sent them wherever the hell they were gently, that was for sure.

"Where the hell are we?"

They where outside a shady motel, the same one they'd been at with the others a minute ago before some douche bag angel cornered them rambling about the importance of the upcoming struggle with Lucifer. Except this one was even shadier... abandoned, actually. Not even abandoned, it looked like a ransacked dystopian mess. Pip grabbed an old and dirty paper off a stand in search of clues, her eyes widened in shock. Beneath a headline was a date that couldn't... could it?

"Dean.... this is dated years after the battle."

"In the future?"

"No, after the Battle of Evermore, jackass." Pip snapped sarcastically, "He said he was sending us somewhere to show how important this is." Pip huffed in great annoyance, hiding her face in her hands.

"Like we didn't know it was important before. It doesn't take a genius to know that Lucifer winning anything as small as bingo is bad news." Dean took the paper and inspected it closer. Pip gave him a strange look at the comparison.

"Whatever. Let's just try to find the others... somehow. And get back to our own time stream... somehow."

"Wow. Great plan, Pip."

"Shut up, we need to find a ride."

That was obviously not going to happen. All the near by cars were busted to hell, Pippin was just about to ask aloud what to do next when they heard a clattering of cans from behind the gas station they had walked to searching for a ride. Without checking with the other, both started toward the sound. Behind the station was a fence walled with trash and wreckage that made a sort of alley with a dead end at the end. A dirty bear laid on the cracked cement before a girl with dark messy hair all over her face, hunched into a ball.

"Little girl?" Dean asked, creeping forward.

"Dean... something's wrong here..." Pip said as he crept forward.

"It's a just a kid." he responded, "Hey, little girl?" he knelt next to her, Pippin saw him freeze in uncertainty. Blood poured from her mouth onto the broken glass beneath her cut knees.

"Dean!"

The girl whipped around with a shard of glass and came at him. He went to his own defense but Pip had already drawn her gun and laid the thing out. 

"What the hell was that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You hurt?"  
"No." 

"Good, dumb ass." Pippin turned to the side wall behind her, staring at the graffiti behind her screaming CROATOAN in blood red.

"...Oh crap." Dean said, they could hear sounds of foot steps came closer.

"Run!" 

*

After evading the hoard, Pip and Dean finally decided to just walk the mile or so to the Bunker. The weather was warm but the attitude was irritable and anxious, they trudged to the bunker in close to silence. Soon they were in sight of the door. The cold metal shone chillingly in the fading sunlight, giving a grey and ominous atmosphere to the usually warm and inviting bunker. Dean stopped a few feet from the door, "We have no idea what we're walking in to."

"The Bunker, Dean. How bad could it be?" Pip brushed of his (and her own) anxiety.

"What could be so bad about the future that this trip is needed?" Dean argued.

"Well, we'll never find out if we stay out here forever." Pip went to throw the door open, but then thought better of it and knocked. Dean was right, they had no idea what was living in the bunker.

The door was thrown open aggressivlu and abruptly to reveal another Dean... Pip nearly sighed in relief but cut it sort in realization. He didn't look much different unless you stood him next to her timeline's Dean. Then you'd notice how faded, red and tired this Dean's eyes were, the noticeable grim darkness in his expression and an inexplicable chill in his gaze. He was angry.

"Emberlynn, I'm not--" he stopped and looked at Pip in surprise before quickly throwing a splash of holy water in her face.

"Agh! Fuckin' really?!" She flinched angrily. The Dean in the doorway's surprise melted to pure bitch face, "Pippi Longstockings, pulling 'back from the dead' bullshit again are we?"

"Like you're one to talk, asshat." She flicked water off herself and stormed past him into the Bunker. Dean (standing outside) followed Pip inside, eyes forward, looking at his doppelgänger made his skin crawl.

"So, what the hell is going on here?" The other Dean all but snarled looking at the two now in the kitchen, Pip looking for a towel. In the time they'd stepped in, future Dean had drawn his pistol, Dean stared at him.

"We were hoping you'd tell us that." Dean said snidely.

"Give me one good reason not to blow a hole in you right now."  
"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." Dean said with a smug grin, rising his hands in jestful surrendor.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes and put the pistol down, but didn't let go of it.

Pip rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was Dean getting into a macho contest... with himself... this was too weird. Even for them.

"We're from three days before the standoff." Pip said, finding a towel and wiping the water from her face.

"Spoiler alert. We loose." Endverse Dean said with a cynical chuckle that sounded more like a growl.

"What happened?" Pip asked.

"In a nutshell? We lost, Sam's gone, the streets look like a damn zombie movie, the world's ending and there's nothing left to do about it." He shrugged, grabbing one of the scattered bottles of bourbon on the counter before looking at Pip. "Oh, and you're dead." 

"Damn." Pip said softly.

"And you don't seem too bothered by any that." Dean said sharply to his decrepit doppelgänger. All the smart ass attitude had vanished  

"Nope." He almost smiled and took a drink.

"Wait... where's Cassi?" Pip asked.

"And Emmy?" Dean asked looking around the bunker.

"Hell if I know." The other Dean deadpanned. 

*

 "How could he just not care where she is? Or Sam? Or anyone?" Dean fumed as he stormed from the Bunker, he was bewildered that the man in the Bunker alone was him! And only months from now that would be him. He violently swore to himself that there was no way, even though he knew the truth was that whatever happens on that loosing battle warps him past that promise. 

"Dean, calm down, I doubt that she's just gone. She might have just gone on an adventure, but even a dick like endverse Dean wouldn't make her leave you."

"Yeah, well maybe if that's the way I am I don't want her around me."  
"Damn it Dean! We aren't having this conversation, at least you guys aren't dead!" Pip yelled as they all but stomped back down the road. 

"Keep your voice down! I don't know if you remember but the streets are full of half dead sons of bitches." Dean shot back.

"Fine. I found this card under one of the bourbon bottles in the kitchen. This Dean obviously did try to keep tabs on everyone at first, it's a motel address." Pip held a business card she'd slipped in her sleeve. "Nothing specifically on Emmy or Sam though." 

"Well... I guess we have to start somewhere." Dean said, unsatisfied with the lead. 

"We're really starting no where." Pip sighed.

*

The motel was a faded yellow, like the white sofas of cigarette smokers who kept their habit indoors. On the business card was below the official logo of the Motel of Usher was written Cas,room 24. Pip looked up and down the single row of chipped and faded brown doors. 

"These doors only to to 23." Dean said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Pip snapped anxiously. How could there be no room 24? Where was Cas?! 

"You can hear that, can't you?" Dean asked. Pip paused, hunting instincts honing in on the noise.

"There's definitely some people here." 

They walked around to the back of the hotel cautiously, unsure of what to expect. What was on the back of the hotel was a wide set of double doors, room 24. 

"...Weird." Dean pushed the door open and crept inside, Pip behind him. 

On a pillow in the midst of a ring of women, Cas sat on a pillow, speaking in a mellow voice that reminded them of Jim Morrison poetry as he spoke about 'the compartments of the dragon fly of total shared perception.'

"What the hell kinda Manson shit is going on here?" Dean whispered and crept around the corner for a better look.

"Oh hell no." Pip muttered as she realized what was happening.

"It's surprisingly physical..." he paused when he saw Dean. "Excuse me, ladies I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a moment. Better go get washed up for the orgy." He approached Dean, but he didn't see Pip right away. Pip felt herself bristle when he complimented them, she stared at Cas with wide, frightened and confused eyes.

"What are you, a hippy?" Dean asked.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas said abruptly. "Woah, strange!"

"What?"

"You...you are not you. Not now you anyway." Cas said to Dean with wide vacant eyes,  "And you..." he looked back to Pip. Castiel's eye's went wide...

A sudden splash of holy water hit her in the face.

"WHat THe ROyAL FU--AGAIN!!" she flicked the water off herself. 

Castiel, donned in a loose and faded shirt so unlike his usual business casual, stood staring at her with an empty holy water bottle in his hand. Pip whirled to face him, angry at being drenched yet again. He abruptly dropped the bottle and stepped hesitantly forward, the plastic container bounced loudly in the silence. Pip watched as his shaky hand rose, but then faltered.

"Pippin...?"

Now that Pip was this close, she was shocked that she hadn't smelled him coming. A strong cloud of weed and cheap liquor was following him, out of numb shock between what she'd seen and was seeing she reached for her peppermint spray to disperse the bog. She didn't have time to do it before he all but collapsed around her. She quickly bore him up, Cas was muttering incoherent jumble. It was this moment that it hit Pippin, she was dead. Truly dead, not just some words shot out by future Dean.

"Who did this to you, was it Zachariah?"

"Yea."

"Interesting." Cas said, eyes still wide.

"Yea, is freakin' fascinating." Dean snapped. "Now how about you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?" 

Cas, still leaning on Pip, began to laugh. "I wish I could just uhh 'strap on my wings' but uhh I'm sorry, no dice." He continued to giggle and turn his attention back to Pip.

"What are you, stoned?" Dean stared at him (Pip thought this was a dumb question, it was pretty obvious he was smashed).

"Generally, yea." Cas said with a giggle.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, puzzled.

Cas looked at Pip, sadness seeping into his expression "Life."

"Cas...But why did you use holy water?" Pip asked, not sure what to do. So she just tried to keep him on his feet, not sure if in his stoned state he could do it himself."

"I...I'm basically human."

"You're what?!"

"Human, Pip." Cas restated puzzled, turning his head slightly to show a glimmer of the old Cas still in him. "I... nevermind. Have you seen Emberlynn yet?" 

"No." they shook their heads.

Cas nodded, "Probably for the best. Come with me."

 

*

Cas lead them to another motel room, "We're using this place as a sort of base." he pushed the door open to the dark room.

An open top record player with a battered record played in the darkened room, lit with only what could make it in through the ragged curtains and a two light lamp with black and red light bulbs, casting haunting moods and shadows. The record was worn, skipping occasionally as it sang... 

This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end

"She tends to keep to herself here, very antisocial. The other girls think she's hostile, but... well. It's from going back and forth between here and the Bunker, she never stays there long before she's back." Cas explained. 

 

Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes, again

Pip was worried she may trip over something, but the room was neat despite the dark. As her eyes adjusted she looked for Emmy, the room was actually two connected rooms. They could hear movement from the other side. 

Can you picture what will be, so limitless and free  
Desperately in need, of some, stranger's hand  
In a desperate land

"Be careful, Dean. I'm not sure how she will react toward you. She came back from the Bunker early this morning and no one has seen her since."

Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane, all the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby

"Who dares to intrude in my soul kitchen?" A familiar voice came from the other room.

"It's me, and some friends." Cas called. 

"If this is about Dean, I couldn't get him to come back." Emmy said, footsteps coming closer. "He's done being the 'fearless leader' as you won't stop calling him. It would seem he's too afraid. It's easier to go AWOL, who can blame him... I told you, he wouldn't listen to me, not anymore." 

Pip glanced to Dean, even in the darkened room his reaction to her words was plain as day. Pip stayed still, not sure what to do, or how Emmy would react to seeing her not dead.

"It's not about that." Cas called back. 

"Good. Because that's all the information you're getting from me on the subject." she replied sharply, they could almost see the wince in her voice. Then she turned skeptical. "Who's with you?"

"Come and see." Cas replied.

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." 

This is the end   
Beautiful friend   
This is the end   
My only friend, the end 

There came a heavy sigh as Emmy's silhouette emerged in the doorway. "Alright, what's so unbelievable?"

Castiel turned back toward the door, "The light is over here somewhere, I believe." 

 

It hurts to set you free   
But you'll never follow me   
The end of laughter and soft lies   
The end of nights we tried to die 

This is the end

Cas flipped the main switch, flooding the room with light. "As father said, let there be light." he chuckled cynically. 

Emmy threw the needle off the record, looking to him annoyed. 

"I didn't tell you to do that." she said to Cas irritably, then froze when she saw them...

"Dean?" Emmy's eyes were wide with... was that fear?  It was, blended with surprise. Dean froze and studied her closely in wonder, he almost couldn't tell it was her.

Her long blonde hair had been cut (maybe hacked was a better word) unevenly.... she had it braided and black, with strange metallic highlights looped through the braid. The short pieces fell from the braid and messily fell around her face. Her eyes where painted black as night and were guarded, she was as pale as a ghost (literally, he would know).

"I...you said you--wait a moment..?" She crept toward him cautiously and curiously, back to the wall. She looked at him closely, not yet noticing Pip. "You're not... you're not Dean." She concluded. "At least, not now Dean. You're my Dean, aren't you? But how?" She said, almost smiling, but then a shadow of realization came over her. She looked to Pip, and then immediately away. 

"You shouldn't be here." she said plainly. "It's... it's wrong here. You must go back."

"Trust me, we want too." Pip said, Dean hadn't said a word yet. He was still frozen.

"I don't blame you." her almost smile came back, but she kept distance from them both "It is nice to see you though, both of you." 

"Why the lights?" Dean finally found his voice.

"Headaches." she said, voice making it clear that was a lie.

"What the hell is in your hair?" Pip asked, reaching forward to touch the metallic highlights in her braid.

"Razor blades." Emmy said, "Obviously." 

Pip quickly took her hand back.

"...Why?"

"So the infected can't grab me by the hair without consequence." she mumbled, "Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Like who?" Pip asked. "Emmy?"

Emmy was still, looking past their shoulders. They hadn't heard the door open behind them.

"Hello, Dean." she said, the other hunters turned to see the other Dean, he'd emerged from the Bunker after all. 

"I figured you'd be here." It wasn't clear if he spoke to the other Dean and Pip, or Emmy, or all of them. When no one responded, he continued. 

"Well, are we going to figure out how to throw them back to their own calendar square, or what?"

*

They walked into the main room of a makeshift planning room. "Let me see if I can find anyone." Cas said, tone telling them he wouldn't. Pip followed Cas, the endverse Dean left without explanation. 

"Going goth on us, hm?" Dean asked Emmy lightly, trying to break the ice.

"Please, I've been one disaster away from goth my entire life." she said with the almost smile that seemed to be this Emmy's trademark. It showed a spark of amusement, but it died too quick. "That was clear even back in your time."

"That's not true, Little Wing." Emmy looked away at the (to her) old nickname.

"Little Wing died with the others, and there's been lots of others. I'm sorry you have to see all this shit."

"We're going to stop it, when we get back." 

"If it can be stopped, maybe that angel just wants to mess with you sending you here."

"What happened? After the battle, where's Sam?"

"It was hard... but it didn't get like this until we got word Sam died." Emmy said, biting her lip at the memory. "Sam and Quel."

"We weren't with them?" Dean asked shocked.

"They left not too long after the virus broke out, you two got in a fight. Quel and I couldn't get along after Pip... we blamed ourselves but believed we blamed each other. So they left with a group of survivors for the other half of the country, a few months later we got word there was a mission that went to hell trying to put a stop to the virus, somehow. Sam and Quel didn't make it out." she sighed, "That's when you... you just became a wall. Cas started dancing with Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, and me... I live close to alone in what has always been my literal worst nightmare. Zombies, infected, whatever the hell you wanna call them... I don't really know what I became." 

"I can't believe that I would do that, or let Sam leave."   
"Neither could I." Emmy agreed.

"Well, I did." The other Dean stood in the doorway.

"How could you do that?" Dean asked, horrified.

"You'll do it too, you just haven't done it yet." 

"Says who?"

"Says me, damn it! You think I liked doing that?" 

"Guys, knock it off." Pip groaned, exhausted. "We found a lead, but it's in a hot zone."

"You up for a hunt?" Future Dean looked to his past self. 

"Looks like it's the only way out." he agreed.

*

"Here, want some?" Cas tossed Dean an orange bottle as they drove.

"What'cha got Cas?" Emmy asked.

"Amphetamines?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Perfect cure for that absinthe." 

"Absinthe, eh?" Pip gave a sideways glance at Emmy, sitting with her knees drawn close on the seat.

"Don't look at me like that." Emmy snapped. "It's the end. I wasn't thrilled about sharing either."

Dean shook his head, more than ever he just wanted to get back to his world. "Cas, I'm glad the stick is finally out of your ass, but what's going on? I mean the drugs, and the orgies and all the love guru crap."

Cas looked at Pip in the rearview mirror, "It's pretty obvious isn't it?" he said quietly looking at her. 

He sighed, looked back to the road and began to chuckle, "Guys, I went mortal remember? I think it had something to do with the other angels, after them my mojo just kinda went..." he made a downward motion with his hand. "Drained away."

"Wasn't pretty." Emmy agreed, running her hand through her razor blade hair, ignoring the scratches it gave. 

Cas shook his head. "Human... I broke my foot last year and was laid up for two months. I'm basically worthless. So why shouldn't I bury myself in women and decadence? I want to bang a few gongs before the lights go out. That's just how I roll now." Castiel said, forgetting himself. Pip stared, normally she would have been angry hearing him talk like that. Part of her wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. Not when she could see a silver chain around his neck. It had been hidden by his shirt before, but it had come forward and she could see two rings dangling from the chain. Her ring, and his too, she knew he didn't mean what he said. Or at least, he didn't want too. She looked to her ring, still on her finger. How are we going to stop this?

Pip sat between this hardened battle mode Emmy and the pagan minded Castiel looking between the two, not even sure what to think.  Cas was wrong, this isn't what life does to people. It's what death does.

After an eternity, they finally got out of the van at the hunt, the others circled around future Dean to hear the plan. Pip watched confused as Dean pulled the other Dean aside, and would have followed had Cas not put his hand on Pip's shoulder. 

"I can't let you go on this hunt."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you die here, now, the timeline will disintegrate." Cas smiled softly, "Not to mention, I'll become this mess before I'm destined too."

"It's not going to happen, we'll finish the hunt, get back and fix this hell." 

Cas didn't say anything for a long time.

"I promised I'd never do this again, after last time" Cas said sadly, "But I can use my very last drop of angel mojo to send you back... but I'm sorry how I have to do it." 

"What do you mean--?" 

Swiftly before she could protest, Castiel took the crystal that stabilized her Grace from around Pip's neck.

"Cas! You know what will happen!"  
"I'm sorry, Pip--" his voice faded into enochian. 

And then there was nothing.

 

*

Pip woke up on the ground, her hand clasped tight around the crystal. She sat up, head aching. All her grace had been drained, Cas had channeled it to send them home. Wait... them? She was alone though, somewhere in a forest she recognized to be near the Bunker. 

"Dean?" 

No answer.

"Damn it, hasn't this day been bad enough?" she got up and started looking for him, Dean was standing in a clearing not far from where she landed. He was still and silent, processing. 

"Dean?"  
"You didn't see that, did you?" 

"See what?"  
"Good." he turned away, looking over his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Dean. you're freaking me out."

"It was Lucifer... but he had got Sam..."

"We're not going to let that happen."

"Lets just get back to the Bunker."

They walked in near silence.

"How did you get out?" Pip asked.

"I don't really know, I uh, got in a fight with myself and woke up there..."

"Typical Dean. You got in a fist fight with yourself and knocked yourself five years into the past." Pip said laughing. "The question is, who wins?"

"Me, without a doubt. You should see the other guy." Dean laughed.

"I hope we never see those versions of us again." Pip said seriously. 

"You and me both." Dean agreed.

"And we won't."

"Ever."

*

Dean pushed the door to the Bunker open.

He and Pip stepped into the once again warm and inviting Bunker and felt relief so strong it was bliss. For at least these next few days, everything was okay. And now that they knew what was truly at risk, they had a new determination to stop it and win.

The door shut securely behind them. No sooner had the old hinges squeaked, the others were in the entry way to meet them. Emmy's anxious and expectant expression was swiftly replaced with relief when she saw both of them in the doorframe.

"Dean!" she quickly moved to him, he didn't hesitate to sweep her up into his arms with a sigh of content. He knew he'd surprised her, and probably even caused concern, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have his Emmy back. Emmy, in her entirety, safe and herself. 

Pip smiled as she nearly jumped up and hugged Cas with another wave of relief. The intoxicatingly strong weed cloud was nowhere to be seen nor smelled and his eyes, though worried, where a clear crystal blue like coveted waters of clean lakes. No clouds hung about him, his eyes weren't hollow and faded, he was her Cassi.

"Where were you guys?" Emmy asked looking up to him as a new confusion and concern crept into her voice. "We heard you yell, but you both where just gone. We didn't know what to do." 

Dean and Pip exchanged a quick look that was an unspoken oath of silence to what they'd seen. The future would remain unsaid, because they weren't going to let it happen that way.

"Long story, Little Wing." he finally said, resting his head on hers and glancing to his brother. "But don't worry, it's nothing to worry about." He momentarily let go of her to hug Sam, who looked skeptical of the entire situation. It was like he knew what had happened, and what they had seen.  

"I hope so, Dean." Sam said before glancing at Quel, Dean could swear that he knew, somehow.

 They all knew that his answer would be challenged later, but Pip and Dean knew they wouldn't tell. At the very least, not until after the battle... and many, many details set aside.  

Cas' expression was still deeply worried. "I couldn't find you with my grace--"

"Don't worry about it Cas, trust me." Pip said calmly, there was no way she would tell him right now. He didn't need the anxiety of a good chance of her destruction right then. And with a warning like that, she was sure she could change it. For now, Pippin was content to curl up next to Cas and wait for the battle to come upon them. Dean's mind was in a similar train of thought, as they moved from the doorway into the heart of the Bunker, for now they left the war outside.

Publish

 

The End; The Doors


	53. Little Things

  ~Written by Emmy~

 

        Castiel knew all the hunters had the Anti Possession tattoo, and where they were too. He knew Sam and Dean's where on their chests, he had seen Emmy's on her shoulder blade when she'd worn a tank top, and he had been there with all the others when Quel had hers done on her side. He knew where they all were, except one. Somehow it had never occurred to him he had never actually seen Pippin's, she had it obviously. But where?

The hunt had been nasty, it'd been a werewolf. Pip had never really liked werewolves, they were smelly and big and they always threw you into a wall, usually more than once, and usually hard enough to break through. Which was exactly what that fluffy asshat had done, she carefully walked into the motel. Her head ached and back screamed from the effort, exhausted. She couldn't feel her Grace begin to heal all the gashes and wounds, and she didn't expect to. She'd already used it patching up the others, which she didn't mind. The Angels had gone to investigate a bigger case, but Pip decided to let her wounds heal naturally for old times sake.

A fluff and ruffle of wings told her Cas was there, she was in a camisole by the sink laying out hydrogen peroxide and other first aid supplies when she saw his reflection in the mirror. She still jumped, "Cas!" she laughed, "I swear, we need to tie a bell to you."  
"You're hurt, here let me--" Cas said, trying to look at the wounds closer.  
"No, umm no thanks Cassi. I'm just going to let them heal up normally okay?"  
"I don't understand why...?"  
"Honestly, I'm just a little sick of all the Angel Mojo, ok? No offense." she smiled at him before turning.  
"Cas, can you help me clean them though? I just can't really reach--"  
"Of course, Pippin." Cas said softly, having learned basic first aid skills while being human and just around the Winchesters.  He dabbed a cotton ball with H2O2 and carefully started from a large but shallow cut on her shoulder and cleaned the wounds. She caught his eye in the mirror's reflection and smiled, "Thanks Cassi."  
Cas nodded and smiled, he determined that none of the wounds on her shoulders needed stitches. He cleaned and bandaged as best as he could then gestured for her to lift the shirt so he could see the others. She pulled it up just to where Cas had already bandaged, Cas went back to cleaning but froze when he saw a familiar looking tattoo and silhouette inked into the skin of her back.  
"Umm, Cas?" Pip asked, concerned, she could see his expression of flustered surprise in the mirror and couldn't right away discern why. "Cassi? What, is it bad? Do I need stiches or--?"  
"No..." Cas said, blushing a little, "It's just that I, I didn't expect..." he gestured lamely at the tattoo.  
"Expect what?"  
"Expect... the wings...." he said softly, the anti possession star was encompassed by two bold black wings reaching out to her sides, feathers proudly making the star boastful and proud and causing him to stare in surprise. "...My wings..." he said distantly, reaching out as if to touch the ink'd feathers. He tried to voice what happened in his mind, the surprise firstly. But also flattery, a bit of pride, love, lust and even happiness. He wanted to voice how much he just liked to see his wings in ink, but found himself speechless again and he only managed a soft sigh as gave up on words.  
It clicked together in her mind,  
"Oh! That's all?" Pip asked, grinning. She felt a little awkward, having being caught having his wings tattooed on her back, mostly out of anxiety he wouldn't like it. But in the mirror she could see every expression and unwritten word in his mind, and felt at ease. He looked so pink and flustered she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you like it, Cassi. You know I love your wings." she smiled, turning away from the mirror to face him. Now he knew the locations of all the stars, but picking a favourite was easy.


	54. But Scars Remind Me I Still Can

  (Sequel to Hurt Myself to See if I Still Feel)

        Pippin groaned in exhaustion as she felt herself reluctantly arrive in the world of people that actually were awake. She was still cuddled next to Cas, the cool feeling of the ring on his finger pressing into the skin of her waist. She let out a small breath. He was still here. He was okay. She felt something brush lightly against her shoulder and twisted her head around to see his wings; feathers caressing her shoulder. Almost automatically she raised her hand and carefully ran her fingers down the primaries. The wing flinched and shuttered away, causing Castiel to stir while Pippin sharply withdrew her hand. 

        "Pippin?" His husky voice rumbled as he began to prop himself up on the pillows he was lain against. She gave him an apologetic smile that didn't convey the warmth in her that he was so used to seeing.

        "Mornin' Cas, how you feelin'?"

        "I am doing much better, thank you." He responded, trying to hide a pained smile from the hunter. Needless to say he failed miserably.

        "Lier." Pip said bluntly, the cold and numbness from the last night creeping into her voice as she spoke. "You're still too weak to do much more than lay there." Cas opened his mouth to object but swiftly closed it at the stare she pointed at him. He sighed heavily while Pippin returned her head to its previous position against his chest and closed her eyes. The strong heartbeat echoed through her mind and she forced herself to relax at the sound. He was alive.

        "Go back to sleep, Cas. You need to rest." She mumbled to him and he frowned at her.

        "I'm an Angel of the Lord, I don't need sleep." He grumbled, eliciting a small laugh of amusement from his Hunter.  

        "I know you don't." She replied easily. Pippin felt his wing curl around her protectively and she frowned at that. It was so like him; After being attacked by Pastel, again, to think of her and her health instead of his own.

 

        Sam and Quel had been taken care of and currently were sleeping in a nearby room. What wounds couldn't be healed by Grace were sutured and bandaged and, every once in a while, Emmy, Israfel, or Gabriel would slip into the room to check on them. It had been horrible. Emmy shifted her gaze to the crown of thorns Dean had removed from Sam's brow. It sat innocently on that table but she knew better. When Dean had yanked the crown off of Sam's head he had cut open the palm of his hand. Gabriel had been kind enough to attempt to heal the wound but that was just it. An attempt. For some undiscovered reason they Archangel couldn't heal the wounds left behind by the crown so they settled for bandaging it. Emmy let out a deep breath as she ran her fingers through Dean's short hair while he slept. Gabriel had healed the tears in his skin from the vicious attack launched by the hellhounds they fought earlier but after fretting over Sammy, Quel, and Emmy he collapsed onto the couch. He was so exhausted that he had fallen asleep with the back of his shirt still shredded and bloody. She dwelled on the thought of Dean protecting her from the hellhounds. He knew she was a capable Hunter but when it had gotten truly bad he shielded her with his body. It was shocking, Dean's sacrifice. She knew damn well that he had faced Hellhound claws before and that it was more than enough for one lifetime...but...still. He'd put himself in front of them once more for her. Emmy was broken out of her thoughts as Dean stirred suddenly, a quiet plead escaping his lips she didn't quite catch. She didn't need to. She assumed that the memories from Hell would resurface.

        "Dean, wake up!" She said loudly while shaking his shoulder none too gently. Dean shot up, sitting up straight and rigid before he figured out his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing back into the couch and within Emmy's reach.

        "Thanks." He mumbled.  
       

        "Thank you for protecting me." Emmy responded back smoothly while she traced the ragged edges of the shirt where the claws had bit into him. 

"Emmy," He started seriously, and Emmy felt her stomach drop violently. This couldn't be good.

        "I'm too dangerous to be around. You're going to get hurt if you stay with me," He plowed on before Emmy held up a finger. He paused, allowing her to speak up.

        "I disagree... if not for you the hounds would have killed me. But not just the hounds, there has been so many times you've saved me both hunting and not. I'm just as much as a hazard as the fabled Winchesters, so don't pin what happened on yourself. I'm not going anywhere, because I know that you are the safest place for me to be when it's dangerous. Now get some sleep, ok?"  
She said gently, smiling, before Dean sighed. There was really no arguing with her once she put her mind to something. 

 

        Gabriel sighed softly as he leaned against the framework to the open door. He was checking on Sam and Quel again, at the badgering of Pippin. They were deep in sleep, far past REM. His honey eyes traveled over the bandages and stitches decorating the two before crossing his arms over his chest. He knew who the hellhounds belonged to. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. But the demons that attack Quel and Sam...well he could only say he had a sneaking suspicion. Pippin was keeping secrets again but this time he was not going to allow them to get so out of control. Cyan had attacked Castiel again and he may not have been the best big brother but he'd be damned if he let that Nephilim touch his little brother again. Sabra had went after Dean and Emmy. And where was Pippin during all this? Gone. She had disappeared only to reappear soaking wet and haunted. She had a lot of explaining to do but to get it all out of her he needed to corner her. He felt rather than heard Samandriel as he walked up beside Gabe hesitantly.

        "Are they okay?" He asked quietly and Gabe sighed again.

        "They will be. They're pretty tough." Gabriel answered before turning to Alfie. "Get Israfel, Seraphina, Castiel, Pippin and Remiel." He ordered. Before he had finished his sentence Alfie was gone to fetch the others. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping duo but Sam had the same suspicions as he did and as reluctant as he was to admit it, he needed the younger Winchester's sharp eyes. He shook his shoulder, careful not to hurt him further.

        "uh...wha-Gabriel?" Sam stumbled sleepily as he blinked up at the Archangel.

        "Come on Samwhich. I need your expertise."

 

        Pippin shifted nervously as the Angel's gathered in the room. She had a sinking feeling about what was about to happen but she kept her mouth shut. The door swung open and she swiveled her head just in time to see Sam and Gabriel enter the room. This was very bad.

        "Now that we're all here we can begin." Gabe smiled as he clapped his hands together.

        "Pippin," He called out loudly and Pip jolted in surprise, causing Cas to hiss in pain as she jostled his injuries. "Have something you'd like to share with the group?" Pip felt a frown tug at her lips as she glared at the Archangel.

        "What is this an AAA meeting?" She said sarcastically as she turned her body towards Gabe. Seraphina growled darkly as she stepped forward.

        "How dare you act sarcastic!" She shouted angrily. "Because of your irresponsible actions Castiel was exposed and vulnerable to our enemy for a second time!" Pippin stood abruptly and took her own step forward.

        "I suggest you shut your fucking mouth about things you don't understand Seraphim." She threatened lowly, venom dripping from her voice as Remiel and Israfel took two steps backwards before exchanging a swift look with each other. Seraphina clenched her hands into fists before she got in Pippin's face.

        "Regardless of what your misguided beliefs are we are killing both Nephilim, Abomination." Pippin felt her Grace and Soul roll with pure rage. Pip felt an unfamiliar amount of unbridled rage build up in her chest as her eyes flashed with Grace briefly. 

        "Then you're goin to have to kill me too." She stated bluntly. Seraphina stepped forward into Pippin's space and got in her face, a bitch face to rival Sam's etched into her features.

        "That can be arranged." She threatened and Castiel's wings flared dangerously, causing him to wince in pain once more. Seraphina stumbled back before glaring darkly at Pippin as the Hunter's eyes took on a whitish blue hue that engulfed her eyes.

        "Wrong fucking move Seraphina." She snapped before Seraphina threw herself at Pippin with the malicious intent to harm her. To teach her a lesson. Metal clashed loudly with metal as Pippin effortlessly blocked Seraphina's Angel blade from it's intended course. The hunter leaned in dangerously close to Seraphina's face before whispering.

        "Let's Dance." She smirked evilly. Seraphina growled back in disgust before pushing back against her and freeing her blade.

        "Twenty that Pippin hands Seraphina's ass to her." Remiel whispered to Israfel and Izzy snorted in barely concealed amusment.

        "As hilarious as that would be I'll put twenty on Seraphina." He replied before their eyes widened comically and they scrambled to get out of the way of the warring Seraphim and Hunter.

        "You are nothing but poison!" Sera screamed loudly as she barely dodged Pippin's blade.

        "And you," Pippin shouted back. "Are nothing but a demon in Angel clothing!" She snarled, blocking a punch and immediately grabbing Sera by the throat, lifting her up off her feet as she disarmed her. Sam turned towards Gabriel and Cas quickly.

        "She's going Archangel! You've got to do something Cas!" He yelled over the ruckus as Pippin's hand began to burn Seraphina's throat. Gabriel strode forward confidently and pried Pippin's hand from Sera's throat, restraining her by simply holding her back. Israfel jumped forward at that moment and grabbed Seraphina's arms to prevent her from lashing back out. Pippin continued to struggle against Gabriel's steel tight grip. She snarled and growled before before freezing at the feather light touch that was Castiel silently slipping his hand into hers. It was like a light switch had been flipped and all the anger left her in one breath. She sagged against Gabriel before he carefully set her down on the bed next to Cas, who hadn't let go of her hand the entire time, thumb brushing lovingly against her knuckles. Gabriel glared over at Seraphina while pulling her aside and speaking in hushed angry whispers.

        "I'm so sorry Cas, I-" Pippin started before Cas interrupted her with a gentle kiss.

        "Just rest Pippin." He said softly and she gave up, leaning into him and closing her eyes tiredly.


	55. Well This is an Issue

Pippin groaned tiredly as light flitted into her room. She rolled over, already missing Cassie's warmth, when she heard an unfamiliar chuckle. It sounded as sweet as honey and had a deep baritone note to it. That grabbed her attention. Pip cracked open her eyes and found herself staring back at the lightest gray eyes she had ever seen. She screeched; flying backwards off the bed. The sound of feathers signaled Castiel's abrupt return as he caught her before she cracked her head on the floor. They stared at the intruder, unsure of what to make of the situation. The man stood up, that dazzling smile still plastered across his face. His sun kissed skin rippled over the muscles in his abdomen. Messy gray, almost silver, hair. Pippin's eyes were drawn to his collarbone, eyes widening hysterically at the sight of the word 'Elliot' carved into his skin.

        "No way." She blurted out and Elliot shrugged.

        "Yes way. I'm your rifle Elliot, Pip." The man nodded and Pippin turned to look at Cas before freezing. The black band ring she had given him was missing. She knew he never took it off. Her eyes connected with the woman behind them. She was a bit taller than Pippin. Silky black hair fell around her face in large ringlets. Her startling blue eyes staring curiously at the two.

        "Cas is that?" Pip started and Castiel slowly nodded.

        "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

        

        Cas, Dean, Emmy, Quel, Pippin, and Sam gathered in the living room. The other group of people sitting and standing across from them. Onyx, the name Cas' ring gave herself, and Elliot among them. Baby crossed her arms over her chest and watched the others carefully. Two other men sat next to the standing Elliot. One was tanned; rainbow colored hair swept back into an extremely short ponytail. A smug smile permanently etched across his lips. The other man looked a bit more uncomfortable. His white hair fell over his deep red eyes slightly. The last woman had deep, blood red hair, her dark brown eyes almost piercing through their souls. Strange symbols tattooed on bother of her upper arms, from shoulder to elbow.

 

        Obsidian smirked mischievously at Dean before turning back to Emmy, stooping lower to the back of her chair as he hovered over her shoulder. She was mapping out the witches known locations and where she had been in order to see if any patterns emerged. Dean wanted to growl possessively but restrained himself....barely. Baby stood, watching the whole show down before huffing.

        "Dean, go over there and claim her." She said bluntly and Dean blushed, red brightening the tips of his ears. Dean kept his mouth shut as he watched the two with eagle eyes. Obsidian leaned over, pressed against Emmy, while he adjusted on of the tacks to the right place. Baby frowned and shook her head before pushing Dean into Obsidian, causing the rainbow haired man to flinch away from Emmy and stumble slightly. Dean twitched as Obsidian made to step back to Emmy and instinctively Dean pulled Emmy out of her seat before plopping down in the seat and pulling her to sit on his lap. Emmy sputtered, completely taken off guard by Dean's sudden actions. She heard Pippin sputter in half concealed laughter. Pippin put her pinky up to the corner of her lip and then quickly flipped her hand over. Emmy's eyes widened almost comically causing Pip to giggle even harder. Ever since the Con they had been to Pippin had taught Emmy the sign for Jealous so they would have a sign for the jelly card.

        "My my Dean. You're a little rough with the blinding star that's Emmy." Obsidian chuckled and Emmy desperately looked back to Pippin, who tugged her necklace twice. Fuck. Was...was her knife flirting with her!? Baby rolled her eyes and braved the small ponytail that was Obsidian's hair.

        "Ow! Fuck! Baby, stop! That's fucking painful and not in a good sexual way either!" He protested as Baby dragged him away from the hunter couple so Dean's jealousy would subside.


	56. Out For Blood

It didn't take Emmy long to aim her compound bow at the Demon, the arrow made out of a dead Angel's blade, and pull back until her fingers reached her temple. The bow string was taunt and with every breath she took the world seemed to slow to a near stop, the adrenaline surging through her veins blocking out an sound from the outside world as she took deep breaths. If her aim was off by just a little it would kill the man she loved and with that final thought her mind went practically blank, her brain already making the calculations as she watched the down and dirty fight between the possessed man and Dean. Dean's foot slipped slightly in the mixture of Sam and Pippin's blood but that momentary lapse of concentration snapped Emmy into action. She released the bow string and it snapped back to its original position, the arrow practically singing as it sailed through the air. Time sped back up rapidly and the arrow tore through flesh with a satisfying cry following it. The demon stumbled backwards before he could kill Dean and collapsed to his knees as he died in brilliant flashes of light. Behind Emmy, fighting like a cornered animal with both Grace and Angelblade, was Pippin, back to back with a wounded Sam Winchester. Where Castiel was nobody had a clue but if he didn't show up soon and save their asses she was going to rip the frigid Angel a new asshole. She snarled violently as she tore through a demon, killing them with a brutal spray of blood. Pip wiped at her cheek, smearing the blood, from the cut that resided there, across her face as she continued to support and help Sam. The youngest Winchester fought with the Demon killing blade as one hand clenched at his side, rivulets of blood trickling from between his fingers as he blocked the blow from his demon.

        "Emmy how's the ammo looking!?" Pip screamed over the clashing of blades and she turned around to throw the blade in a straight line past Sam's head to make itself a home in that particular demon's head. She swept past Sam quickly, yanking out the blade before digging it into the chest of a second demon while reaching out her left hand to smite another. Pip visibly weakened after that and she started to struggle with holding off demons from killing Sam and Emmy. Em swiftly counted her remaining arrows as she pulled another out and shot it into the throat of a demon coming at her. Before she could respond with a number a roaring bang rang out and Emmy nearly rolled her eyes but still jumped slightly. Pippin didn't bring her rifle Elliot for nothing.

        "ELLIOT IS OUT FOR SOME BLOOD BITCHES, COME AND GET SOME!!!" She broadcasted to every demon in the warehouse. Before Emmy could yell at Pippin for being a complete dumbass and painting a giant target on her back in her condition, more than half the demon's abandoned the others and came after her. She held them off with rapid gunshots, reloading faster than Em had ever seen her reload a gun before, while backing up into the room with the giant devils trap.

        "PIP!" Emmy screamed, the familiar panic starting to build up in her chest as Pippin took a blade to the shoulder. By now Emmy should have been used to how the crazy older hunter fought. Sometimes she had the grace (pun intended) of an Angel while others where more frightening, like this raging fight has been, because of the savage way she had been ripping into demons. Any more thoughts the youngest hunter might have had vanishes when a bright light shines out from the room and she has to cover her eyes with her arm to spare her eyes from the blinding light. Then next moment there's a more than furious Pippin stomping out of the room, a grim and mildly irritated Castiel follows her as she limps away, wiping at her cheek again. Emmy jumped as a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around. The moment she recognized Dean's facial features she relaxed, not worried about anything else but not embarrassing herself in front of her crush. The heated gaze he was directing at her was abruptly interrupted when a loud smack of skin against skin rent the air. Both spun around to watch the scene play out in front of them.

        "You couldn't answer my prayer but you'll answer Dean's!?" Pippin snapped, causing Emmy to take a step back into Dean's chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist, a small token of comfort from the raging storm in front of them. Pippin had never looked this angry ever. Even the air where her Grace touched crackled with electricity as her anger spiked dangerously. Pippin didn't even wait for another answer as she took another shot at the Angel, this time her hand was clenched into a fist. All her emotions she had bottled up since the incident exploded and once her fist made contact with Castiel's gut the punches wouldn't stop coming. Eventually Castiel caught both of her wrists midswing and she was reduced to thrashing in the iron like grip and cussing in English and, surprisingly, in Enochian as well.


	57. Old Beginnings

Written before we had fully fleshed out Emmy and Pippin into who they are now.

 

        The haunted house was your typical and generic haunted house as we're most of the haunted houses during Halloween. The two woman heading towards the house, however, were anything but ordinary. The tallest one had long blonde hair that brushed the smaller of her back with fringe like bangs. Her jade green eyes swept over the house before she turned to the other woman. Her companion was a few feet shorter with strawberry-blonde hair of the same length, done up in a low ponytail. Her dark green eyes with a ring of brown around the irises flickered over to glance at her friend before looking back at the house.

        "So why are we here again?" The strawberry-blonde asked with frown as she leaned back against the hood of a 1976 Chevy Stingray that was primarily black with purple flames climbing up the hood and sides.

        "It's Halloween and since you don't want to go out and get candy with me we might as well see if this house is really haunted by a vengeful spirit." The blonde explained with a roll of her eyes and a small glare directed at her companion.

        "Jeez Emmy. Sounds harsh when you put it that way." The ginger muttered as she pushed off the car and straightened out the popped up collar of her black leather jacket before setting off towards the run down house.  The blonde, Emmy, puffed out a sigh as she followed her grumpy friend, hand tightening on the sawed off shotgun full of rock salt. She cocked the gun before stepping into the house.

        "Pippin, doesn't it feel...wrong to you?" She asked in a whisper as she scanned the room. The ginger, Pippin, hoisted the rifle higher up on her shoulder as she gripped the iron fire poker, that rested in her right hand, tighter.

        "Yeah. somethin isn't right." She muttered more to herself than to Emmy. "Em you want to set down the duffle and set up a trap?" She said suddenly as she sniffed the air, the smell of sulfur in the air. Her eyes flickered between the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

        "Demons." Emmy growled out as she pulled out red paint from the duffle bag and began painting a devil's trap on the floor beneath them. Pippin tugged the rifle from her shoulder and cocked it menacingly, a dark look in her eyes as she diligently covered Emmy as she drew the trap.

        "How many can you take out with your magic?" Emmy asked when she finished, standing up after she covered the trap with a carpet, shotgun in her hands once more, a grim expression across her face.

        "If we're lucky...two." Pippin admitted in a sulking voice before the two started up the stairs.

        "That's optimistic." Emmy said sarcastically and Pippin groaned dramatically.

        "Not my fault I don't know to use the Grace very well." She stated in a sulking tone before they stopped at the top. Both nodded at each other; heading off in different directions. Emmy opened the door closest to the stairs while Pippin traveled down the hall towards the attic stairs. She climbed them warily and when she reached the top looked around for a sign of something undead. Without warning she was flung backwards out of the attic and tumbled down the stairs with a loud crash, coming to a stop at the bottom; motionless.

 

        Emmy crept into the room quietly, gun raised in preparation. She felt the energy seconds before a knife was swung out at her and she barley dodged it. A petrified looking teen held the knife in his shaking hand and she almost rolled her eyes as she lowered her gun.

        "Okay, I know you're scared but I need the knife okay?" She said softly and the teen nearly flung it at her.

        "Just please don't kill me!" He cried and Emmy frowned at him.

        "Alright kid I'm not going to hurt you let's just get you out of here." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder to steer the nerd out of the room before he pulled back and shook his head.

        "The guys told me not to leave the room!" He protested and Emmy narrowed her eyes at him.

        "Why?"

        "Something about the salt at the door way and the windows." He explained quickly and Em looked down to see the salt before looking back up at the kid.

        "How many monsters are here kid?" She demanded quickly, switching to hunter mode immediately.

        "Four." He cried, "a ghost and and three demons." The whimper was practically pathetic considering how much muscles the kid had. She whipped around at the sound of crashes both down stairs and on her floor. 

 

        Pippin groaned in pain, blood trickling down the side of her face from the cut on her forehead. "Ugh...Emmy!" She called out as the demon started stalking down the stairs slowly towards her with a sadistic grin on his face. Pippin rolled over and pulled the trigger on her rifle, rock salt pounding into the demon's chest, throwing him back a bit. He hissed angrily and lunged towards her. Pip snapped her head to the side and rolled out of the way of a second round of rock salt from a more powerful shot gun and a knife spiraling through the air to pierce the Demon's chest, killing him instantly.

        "Pippin are you alright!?" Emmy asked in worry as Pippin got to her feet, the blood still oozing slowly from the cut.

        "Pfft. Yeah I'm fine. Where did you find Shaggy at?" She asked, motioning to the jittery teen behind Emmy, as she reached down and yanked the knife out of the corpse.

        "Oh Jay? He came here to freak out his friends but they ditched him." She explained, causing Pippin to snort, reloading the rifle with another salt round and cocking it again. "Pippin he said there are more demons and a ghost. Plus we've got more hunters than just us here." Em spoke quickly as they traveled downstairs towards the trap and their duffle.

        

        "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled angrily as he and Sam ran into the living room of the haunted house, slamming the door behind him. He was going to kill that kid when he got his hands on him. Damn teenager jacked their demon knife. They had been fighting two separate demons for about 20 minutes since.

        "Dean." Sam said suddenly and Dean broke out of his thoughts to look up at his younger brother. "This isn't our duffle." He said bluntly and Dean stared at the navy blue and black duffle bags on the floor.

        "Yeah cool Sammy. Salt now." He snapped, knowing he should be more worried about the appearance of more hunters as Sam dug through the navy duffle before a voice snagged their attention.

        "Get the fuck outta my bag." The voice growled and both brothers looked up to see two woman. The shortest holding a rifle that was pointed in Sam's direction. Emmy lowered her shot gun, recognizing the two men as fellow hunters.

        "They're clean Pip." She stated simply and Pippin just grunted until Sam withdrew his hands from her bag and only then did she lower the rifle.

        "Pippin demons!" Emmy yelled, pumping one of the two demons full of rock salt, before tossing the demon knife to Pippin who threw it through the air like Emmy had earlier to save Sam from one of two demons. Three more came out of nowhere and Pippin pointed a glare at Emmy and Jay.

        "Imma kick Shaggy's lying ass." She snarled before dropping the rifle and reaching out both arms as the sounds of wings filled the room and another man appeared, stabbing the third demon with an angel blade while Pippin's hands made contact with the other two demon's foreheads. There was a stunned silence from everybody as the demon's screamed, a bright light emanating from both her hands, before the bodies collapsed to the floor; eyes burnt to a crisp. Pippin breathed heavily as she gripped her knees tightly, bending over as Emmy pushed past the stunned brother and Angel to get to her friend.

        "Guess we got lucky today." Pip joked, before huffing. "Let's go. I'm done saving idjits for a while." She grimaced as Emmy grabbed her arm and slung it over her shoulders. They turned around to grab their equipment only to find the demon knife, an angelblade, and Pippin's rifle pointed at them.

        "What the hell was that!?" Dean demanded angrily and the two woman glanced at each other.

        "She smited two demons. That shouldn't be surprising since you have an Angel working for you Dean Winchester." Emmy responded for Pippin  before her friend registered that Dean was holding her rifle.

        "Emberlyn  Vieno Wesson," The angel acknowledged before looking at Pip "And Pippin Elera-An Ruger." He said in slight disgust, making Pippin chuckle weakly.

        "Ah, Emmy look. My reputation is great!" She grinned and Emmy rolled her eyes at the half conscious woman at her side. Pip used too much Grace at once. It normally never made her this bad. Sam and Dean chanced a glance at Castiel before looking back at the two woman. Pippin was paler than normal and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment before her eyes narrowed at Dean suddenly.

        "Put Elliot down dickhead." She snapped at Dean and Dean rolled his eyes as he put it back down on the ground. He didn't trust her but she was in no condition to kill him or his brother, she was even less likely to do so with Castiel in the room. "So your place or ours?"

 

        Pippin dozed quietly on the couch next to an uncomfortable Castiel and a bitch faced Emmy as Dean and Sam wrapped up their questioning session. Emmy was actually super unimpressed with them grilling her when she didn't trust them but she understood why they were taking such precautions. She was just tired of explaining the same things multiple times in a row.

        "Pip get up." She muttered tiredly before nudging the dozing woman with her elbow. Pippin lifted her head wearily to look at her friend with exhausted eyes.

        "Hmm?" Was the hum she got in response and Emmy frowned at her in worry before shrugging it off. "You going to be alright?" She asked and Pip groaned.

        "Mhm" the ginger responded before dropping her head again and Castiel twitched at the sudden movement before relaxing again. Emmy watched him carefully for a moment before turning back to Pippin.

        "How long?" Emmy asked, the question vague and unclear to Castiel and the Winchesters but perfectly clear to the girls.

        "Mmm...'ouple days." Pippin muttered, eyes closed as she tried to sleep. But she never could actually sleep in this drained state, it was mostly a light doze.

        "Hey Castiel. Watch her and check on her every once in a while." Emmy's voice reached her through the fog and she wanted to wiggle away from the calloused hand that suddenly rested on her shoulder reassuringly. Damn Angel's and their personal space issues.

        "Mmm I don' need 'elp." She mumbled and Em laughed at the barely coherent sentence before walking into the kitchen to talk business with the Winchester brothers.


	58. True Peace

 Pippin breathed out, drifting in that rare place in between consciousness and...something else. It was a place where she didn't really think. She just drifted aimlessly, relishing the cool relief the freezing bunker floor brought to her overheating body. In the moments that passed by, blurring into a seamless and timeless line, Pippin could feel phantom pains and could sometimes smell things from the past. It had started out with Avalon's ridiculous perfume. Them she smelled the burning of wood and swore she could hear the vengeful screaming in the distance. They came and went of their own accord. She knew it was because of the fever, and she would have been fine with it had she been able to fall into a dreamless sleep, but she wasn't so lucky. She had been attempting to ignore Castiel's soothing presence beside her; occasionally swapping out the damp wash cloth during his vigil. At some point during the night he had re-positioned her. Pip's head and some of her upper body resting on his lap as he played with her hair. His gruff voice started lowly singing Let It Be by The Beatles and Pippin sunk lower into his touch as he did so. She hadn't heard this song in such a long, long time. She remembered first hearing it. The first time she played it on guitar. It felt like something to be cherished when Castiel sang it. Maybe because he had never done so before? And the one time she did know of it was a lullaby for a small child he was looking after when he was human. Pippin's eyes fluttered closed as her breathing slowed to the gentle up and down rhythm of sleep. This...this was peace. A strong sense of belonging; of love and peace. That night, Pippin dreamt of huge onyx wings, soft blue eyes, and Cas singing Let It Be instead of burning wings and lilies.

 

 

The room was silent, save for the soft, interwoven, breathing of the two beings lying on the couch bed. Castiel had no problem with their position. Pippin was laying with her back pressed against Cas' chest, head resting on his outstretched arm like a pillow, her left hand and his outstretched right were intertwined as they held hands. Castiel's left hand rested just below the band of her clean sports bra, thumb absentmindedly tracing the bullet wound scar lightly. Despite her initial, non-verbal, protests, Pippin quickly realized that it helped soothe the pain when Cas moved his thumb in a circle on the scar. The repetitive motion not aggravating her Grace or the fresh scar like most other contact had. Cas took a deep breath before letting it out through his nose in a sigh while he closed his eyes, absorbing the familiar feeling of Pippin's Grace at ease and pressing softly against his own. Ever since she had showed up alive on their doorstep, Castiel had refused to let her out of his sight, much less his reach. Besides, she was still too weak to do much more than rest; though Cas wasn't complaining. He leaned his head down and pressed a light kiss on the junction where the base of her neck met the rest of her shoulder.  
"Olani hoath ol, Pippin." He whispered to the sleeping hunter, his slightly chapped lips brushing against her skin while he spoke.  
"Olani hoath ol too Cas." Came the unexpected response that caused the Angel of the Lord to pause. He was at a loss for words at the barely audible enochian that Pippin had whispered hoarsely. If he hadn't been so close to her he would have missed the words entirely. He gathered up enough of his mind to gently squeeze her hand in reassurance and she hummed in response, a soft smile gracing her lips as she slid back into sleep. Cas resumed his absentminded tracing of her scar before he began mumbling sweet nothings in enochian. His liquor smooth voice rumbling through his chest as they laid there quietly. Castiel paused in his words as he heard, what was distinctively, a high five. Emmy and Dean of course. He quickly resumed mumbling to his hunter after the brief pause, finally feeling at peace once more.


	59. Our Past Always Affects Our Future

hen Emmy was in a rage it was best to steer clear and it was truly terrifying. Pippin got angry but she never truly lost it. Which often made everyone think that that was her in a rage. Pippin had always taken painful steps to ensure she never became truly enraged and snapped. Unlike Emmy, who became terrifying calm one moment and then yelling the next, Pippin became the destructive force she was always terrified of being. What was worse was the indescribable feeling that burned through her veins when it happened. The raw and pure urge to just HURT someone, anyone, scared her to the core. Against her enemies was fine and she could control it to a degree there with justification but out of battle and survival she had no control. It often led to her purposely hurting herself to appease the overwhelming urge; even if it was just a bit. So for her to come raging into the room, screaming herself hoarse and breaking things in her path....Emmy was more than just surprised and nervous. The incoherent screaming and yelling caused something that scared the shit out of Emmy, mostly for how abrupt it was. Pippin's voice cut off sharply in mid-shout and she was suddenly mute, still silently shouting and breaking things, harming herself violently in the process. The mirror that was covered, due to Emmy's intense hatred of the device of vanity, shattered with a defining sound; Emmy instinctively covering her head with her arms to avoid the shards of glass sent flying. When she looked back up at last, Pippin was slamming the door to the motel bathroom shut, the audible click of the lock sending everything into an increasingly worrisome silence. Emmy's gaze was drawn to the mirror Pippin had destroyed in her tirade of rage and self-hate. Blood was splattered quite spectacularly across the cracked and remaining glass on the wall; obscuring any view of Emmy's reflection from her horrified and impressed gaze. In all her years of living and hunting with Pippin Elara-An Ruger, she had never, and she honestly meant NEVER, seen something like this from the older hunter. She carefully approached the bathroom door, just now registering the sound of running water and the hisses of pain coming from inside the small space.

        "Pip?" She asked quietly through the wooden barrier that separated them. The water shut off and the door swung open slowly to reveal Pippin. Her face was a livid red, though it was fading even now, and she held her shredded hands close to her chest.

Emmy sighed and took her friends hands as gently as she could before grabbing a first aid kit from her under the sink.  
              

        "So..." Emmy trailed off awkwardly as she bandaged her friends hands up, removing the shards of glass that Pippin had missed. Pippin took a deep, steadying breath, staring intently at her hands. Her eyes tracked Emmy's fingers as they skillfully removed glass and cleaned up her hands before bandaging them in a thin layer of bandage that would allow her to still use her hands with relative ease. Emmy noticed the intense gaze on her fingers and became acutely aware of the way Pippin had seemed to be calmed by the seemingly repetitive process. It was a while longer before she cleared her throat, grabbing Emmy's attention.  
        

        "S-sorry you had to see that." Pip rasped out, coughing slightly. Emmy hummed softly, all too aware of what it was like to break down so completely, before she spoke up.  
        

        "It's fine Pip but I only have two questions." She sighed, finishing up her handy (She honestly cracked herself up sometimes) work and gently set Pip's hands back into her lap. "Why did your voice just cut off like that and why did you punch the mirror? We both know, no matter how angry you are, you're always aware that that's going to harm you Pip." Pip sighed tiredly before she answered.  
        

        "My voice does that. I'm not sure why but it's only when I snap. Just cuts off for no reason." She admitted honestly. She paused at that point. The thought if Emmy hadn't been present in the hotel room then perhaps she would have been able to force the urge down. Pippin grimaced at the thought before attempting to explain to Emmy.  
        

        "It's hard to explain but I'll just be simple and basic like a bitch about it." She sighed. "When I get angry, or when I snap, I'm overcome with this undeniable urge to just...hurt someone. I refuse to be that monster Metatron wanted so I end up hurting myself to just ease the feeling." She finally answered quietly, admitting something she didn't want to. But she knew Emmy. It would be fruitless to keep it from her since she would just bother her. As Emmy had once stated, "Not knowing is killing me!"

        The silence that filled the room after her confession was making Pippin squirm horribly. She hadn't told anyone else this information much less had anyone experience it for themselves as proof that she did in fact go through this. The fear that Emmy would judge her for it, become more wary and less trusting because of what she had witnessed, consumed her heart and soul. Even her Grace was emitting the distress she felt and of course the only thing that could have made the situation any worse was the sudden arrival of both Castiel and Gabriel. Gabe was that protective older brother she had never had and Cas...Cas was there for reasons she was probably oblivious to other than he cared about her. All they had to do was look at the disaster zone they were standing in and they were all over her. Gabriel was the one who had bent down and took her hands in his. She noticed the jealousy on Castiel's face and the possessiveness but she pushed it to the back even when Cas sat next to her, pressing close and comforting her with his Grace. Gabe made to heal her hands but Pippin swiftly stopped him, startling all of them.  
        

        "Leave it. It's keeping me grounded." She sighed, causing Emmy to adopt a worried look. Emmy was oblivious to a lot of Pippin's fears and insecurities because she knew Pip would tell her eventually. But this seemed to be on a whole new level for the hunter to admit and Emmy was painfully aware of the anxiety and fear that was practically coming off of her friend in waves. Something she was all too familiar with. She pulled Pippin into a hug, Pippin's hands curling into the best fists they could make in their damaged state, gathering the emerald green fabric, that was so familiar, into her hands. Emmy sighed heavily.  
        

        "I'm not leaving you because of this." Em reassured and she heard a sigh of relief coming from the abrupt overwhelmingly emotional hunter.  The Angel's gave them some privacy and left. They stayed in that bathroom a while longer before Dean called out for Emmy and she stood slowly.

        "Will you be alright?" She asked softly and Pippin's look softened fondly.

        "I will be. Just give me a little longer." She asked and Emmy nodded knowingly before leaving the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Pippin waited till her footsteps faded before pulling out the small dagger, always hidden in her right combat boot, before laying it across her lap. It was a blade that had been with her since the first group she had hunted with. It had taken countless lives under the silent command of her hands. And it was the same blade she had almost taken her own with. Pippin sighed heavily as she leaned her head back again, just leaving one hand on the handle of the blade. She had done this at least once a week. It was a common ritual at this point and one that nobody else really knew about; much less understood. She would sit there...and relive each memory. Just think it all over. She was cracked and so dangerously close to shattering and yet at the same time she couldn't be farther from shattering. The paradox that was her life. Weak yet strong. Cowardly yet brave. It made up who she was. And always...always that silent call from the blade beneath her. To taste blood; her blood. So she kept it to remind her. Pippin kept the damned blade as a reminder to herself to not. To just stop. That she was living for others who never got the chance. In a sick way at least. Pippin took another breath before slipping the blade back into the boot and the sheath where it normally resided. She squared her shoulders in preparation to face off against the world and God once more. She had people she would and had died for. She had a purpose to keep fighting. That's all she needed. She could still be so broken and fucked up but as long as she had those two things she could do it. She could carry on. Because Road warriors never give up. Even at the lowest point.         

And she...she and Emmy were Road warriors.


	60. Isolated (Feathers)

Castiel was alone, looking up from the floor at the state of his beaten and battered wings through the silhouette they cast against the pale motel ceiling.   
His mind was blank, blank as his expression. Lone thoughts wove in and out of his mind without dedication, one particular thought repeating in his mind. 'How long will it take to get better this time?' With his eyes closed, he listened carefully. He was listening for the sound of the others returning, but no such sound yet. The tv in the next room was loudly advertising in between that sounded to him like a comedy. He found a certain fascination in the loud tv, it amazed him how much it teased  humanity, but they never got tired of it.   
Mocking them. 

Dust, not feathers  
I'm shaking on the floor, but I want to fly  
Hoping that it will get better, yeah  
The television teases paradise

He heard movement from outside, familiar engines pulling up and familiar voices accompanying them. He carefully sat up and looked toward the motel window into the street. 

Get up, get up, get up, feather 

Dean and Emmy where talking in front of the Impala, parked right next to Ghost. Pip was tired, she was already outside the door, reaching to her coat pocket for her key to the room. Cas opened the door, Pip hadn't expected him to do that. She paused her thoughts for a moment, taking time to read all the expression in Cas' eyes.   
"Where you been?" she asked, Cas had been gone three days. She was used to him leaving to do something to help them, but she had worried when he hadn't answered a single prayer or call one in all three days.  
"Many places, I'm afraid. It seems Tron has hid himself well after he left me in the library." Cas frowned, "I'm sorry, Pippin. I know how his freedom worries you."   
Pip sighed, he was right. But Cas had his Grace back, he was healing. If she had to choose between Tron's capture  and Cas' grace and life, she would pick Cas in a moment.  
"We just need to lay low for a while." is all she said. 

Words taste bitter  
Frozen every time I see a pair of eyes  
Mama can I sleep forever?  
Wake me when the birds light up the sky

Pip dropped her duffle and flopped on the bed, closing her eyes for a moment.   Cas closed the open door and sat back in his place of the floor.   
"Cassi?" Pip asked.  
"Yes, Pip?"  
"Why are you on the floor?"  
"I... I was looking at my wings."   
Pip sat up, looking down at him. 

Get up, get up, get up, feather 

"And?"  
"The healing process is going slower than I would like." he admitted softly.   
"Let me see." she said, laying on her back to see the ceiling from his angle. He felt a wave of insecurity rush through him, he knew she loved his wings. But right now they were beaten. They weren't the beautiful forces that she knew, he wanted to hide them.  
"Cas?"  
"They're broken," he said, "They don't look like my wings."  
"That's okay," she said, reaching toward him and carefully touching his messy hair. Cas sighed, unconvinced but revealed his wings once more. 

Be free

The feathers where uneven,  
and scattered. The black was dull and they were small feathers. They were bruised and broken, Cas branded himself as Pip sighed.   
"Well, it'll take time to fix them." she said quietly Cas nodded. "But like I said, we just need to lay low for a little while. If possible; that is." she said with a smile, lifting Cas' fallen countenance.  

Now I'm flying and everything feels so free  
Take me higher, take me  
Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher  
Be free

"Seraphina looked at the notes you gave me."  Pip said, she lightly tugged on the lapel of his trench coat. He complied with the silent command and moved to sit on the bed beside her.   
"Oh, what did she say?" Cas asked.   
"That I'm an abomination, that's about it." Pip said huffily, lately they're been getting too close to Sera, which was a set up for strife with them. Cas sighed, his tired voice mumbling softly enochian.   
"I don't know, Cas. After these last few weeks I just feel like I could sleep until the birds light up the sky."   
"If I were a bird my wings would be healed." Cas muttered to himself, laying down on the bed. She could see sleep was taking him from her, which would leave her closer to alone like she was before. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as he slipped into sleep. 

Dust, not feathers  
I'm praying on my knees, cause I want to fly  
Daddy can you change the weather?  
Show me how the raindrops turn to life

When Cas was gone, there was a special feeling of isolation that fell over her. It was part of the reason she hated him leaving like he did so much. She sighed, and thought about how the second night it had rained, a long awaited summer storm had swept through. She'd gone out side to feel the storms, but it wasn't the same with Cas. For Pip, Cas brought life into the storms. Running and walking through the rain was like flying, it was liberating

Get up, get up, get up, feather   
Be free

Now she looked at his weakened stature, and she thought about him. She thought about three nights of an empty motel room, three nights of prayers gone unanswered, three nights of texts that she could see had been read but never got a response. For three days she had wondered when Cas would come back, she was just thankful it was only three. As soon as Cas had opened that door she had felt free. 

Now I'm flying and everything feels so free  
Take me higher, take me  
Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher  
Be free

"I don't like leaving you either," Cas said suddenly, he could feel her grace reacting to her thoughts. 

Take me higher

"You do it pretty often for someone who dislikes it then." Pip said. 

Now I'm flying and everything feels so free  
Take me higher, take me  
Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher  
Be free

"I know," he said softly. "So much calls me away from here. But I don't like it." he paused for a long while. "It's far too isolating trying to move forward on my own all the time." 

Now I'm flying and everything feels so free  
Take me higher, take me  
Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher  
Be free

"Next time, come with me." he said finally. Pip smiled.   
"Deal."


	61. Temper, Temper

~Written by Emmy~

"There is no cure, Sammy." Dean said irritably, subconsciously messing with the sleeve covering the Mark of Cain. "I've just got to ride this out to the end of the road. End of story."   
"We have a lead Dean, that might not be true." Emmy argued, Sammy nodding in agreement. Dean sighed, getting out of the Impala and heading inside the cabin to see Charlie. Pip and Sam followed, Emmy stopped on the porch, hesitant.   
"I'm, uh, I'm going to walk the perimeter and make sure all the protective defenses Bobby set up and are all in working order."   
"You don't have to do that." Sam said.   
"I know, they're probably all fine. But I'm just going to check... to be safe." she started toward the first sign. Sam considered going, but turned and went inside the cabin. 

Emmy cleared some moss off a sigil carved into a tree, Bobby's cabins had a perimeter to protect hunters who stayed there. She held an unlit cigarette, she headed toward the next tree. She just needed to get away, just for a minute. Then she could organize her thoughts. These last few weeks had been getting progressively worse. These last few weeks she had been getting progressively worse. She had assumed it was just a relapse, from worrying so much about Pip and Cas, wherever he was. And Dean, and the Mark... and she was even starting to suspect Sam was hiding something. There was something that bothered her, it was almost like her own relapses where timed with Dean's. Whenever the Mark struck him, she got bad too. Because obviously, this situation wasn't trying enough. 

Emmy saw Dean storm from the cabin to the Impala as she finished her loop, she watched him pull away before she went inside. Something had upset him, she stepped inside the door.  
"So what's the bad news?" she asked, giving Charlie a quick hug and turning to Sam for an explanation. "It's the book, isn't it?"   
"Yea, it is."   
Emmy picked up the book, she felt herself zone out. The book thrilled her in a way she disliked, when she looked away, she was standing behind Sam.   
"Here Sam, take it." Emmy abruptly pushed the book back into his hands before wiping her hands on her jacket.   
"What?" Sam asked.   
"Nothing." Emmy shook her head, putting her hands in her pockets.  
"Ah cmon Emmy, it's just made of human skin and blood. That doesn't freak you out does it?" Charlie teased.   
"No, I don't like the way it whispers." Emmy said.   
"What?"   
"Didn't you feel it? It's whispering, calling out, like the One Ring or something." Emmy shook her head, "All I know is that it's bad. I don't want to hold it."  
The others looked at her strangely.   
"What?" she asked.   
"The book doesn't whisper for us..." Charlie started,   
"But it did for Dean." Pip said, thinking intently. "Give me your arm with the Ink."   
"Why?"  
"I think with my Grace now at full throttle I can reveal, like Gabe."   
Emmy rolled up her sleeve, Pip took her wrist and focused all her grace. It took a minute for Pip to figure out exactly how she needed to focus, but soon the completed band appeared, then new lines began to shoot off of the ring. It slowly moved to her wrist, the green, silver and gold traced with a bright cyanide and blood red. The cruel red grew as it continued up her arm until it was the dominant color, the pattern changed from delicate vines to tangled webs. Until it came to the place where Dean had the mark, there the web grew thick. They all watched as the webs frayed and fused together to form an angry silhouette of the mark.   
"Do... do I... I can't have the mark?" Emmy said it as a question, unsure of herself.   
"No, the Ink is effected by the Mark the same way it's effected by other curses. You don't have the mark... but I think you're feeling at least some of the effects of it. The same way Sam felt Quel's fear when she got Ghost Fever. Not only because it's a supernatural curse effecting a supernatural ink, but I think our ink is different than most peoples. I think ours is more responsive, the cupids mentioned that."  
"Is the red... is it dying?"  
"It's the Mark, I don't know."  
"How much of the Mark am I going to feel?" Emmy asked softly, "It's not the same thing as having the actual Mark, so what's actually happening here?"   
"I don't know." Pip admitted tensely, "We'll need to add this to our ever growing research list."   
"How do we stop it?" Dean asked. 

No one had heard Dean return, or knew how long he'd been standing there. He had come to warn them about the Styne family close behind him, but found himself stuck when he saw the Ink. The other hunters nearly jumped at his sudden appear.   
"It's connected to the Mark, Dean." Sam said, "Get rid of that, and this should go too, I think."   
"I don't want anything to do with that book." Dean said, not looking away from the Ink Mark. "But we better get started and find a cure, fast." 

 

~Written by Pip~ 

 

 Dean was frustrated, tired, pissed. You name it he was feeling it. The bottle of whiskey hung dangerously in his loosely held hands. It didn't do much to take off any edge or pain. The Mark wasn't allowing that. And now...the mark affecting their ink...he was on a downward spiral. He jumped slightly as Emmy sat down gently next to him before he calmed himself down...some.  
"Dean...it's not your fault." Emmy started quietly and Dean gave out a barking laugh of disbelief.   
"Emmy please! I asked for this the least I could do was keep you out of it and I couldn't even do that!" He snapped irritability and Emmy sighed. It was so easy to read Dean. It was in the way he held himself. In the way the emotions shifted in those green apple eyes. She loved him too much to let him take all the burden and blame.  
"It's not all your fault. You did it to defeat Abaddon." She reminded softly while she took the whiskey bottle out of his hands. "And Pippin....well she convinced us all to go after Tron." Dean huffed angrily before feeling that familiar urge to hurt...to kill.  
"It ain't right Emmy! You shouldn't have to suffer because of me!" He argued, anger rising slowly. "I'm poison! The sooner you realize that the sooner we can move on with our lives!"  
"Dean you don't mean that-"  
"AND WHAT IF I DO!" Dean yelled loudly.

Dean stood up abruptly, trying to distance himself from Emmy as the anger surged through his veins uncontrollably. He didn't want to hurt her. God he didn't want to but the Mark of Cain made it so difficult to concentrate on anything other than the rage bubbling just under the surface. Emmy jumped at the sudden movement before she slowly stood up and reached out to touch the eldest Winchester. Dean spun around, anger sparking violently in his eyes as he balled his hands into fists. Emmy ignored the glare he was drilling into her as best as she could.  
"We both know that's not true. You can say what you want but I'm not leaving you." She whispered soothingly to him as her hands reached up to cup his face. "I..." she paused. Could she really say these words? Those three little words that Cas and Pip seemed to say with such ease? She took a deep breath as she gazed into Dean's eyes. Emmy could see past the anger and hurt. She could see the affection and adoration he held for her. In that moment she realized she could say it. That she WANTED to say it. That she NEEDED to say it. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Emmy breathed out and Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He had known about Emmy's hesitation about saying those words. And he told her he loved her often. And he didn't mind. He just never expected how uplifting and beautiful it was to hear those simple words in her voice. He broke the contact Emmy's hands had on his face and he pulled her in close to him, holding on tightly to one of the few things so dear to him. Dean didn't even realize that just Emmy's touch alone had seemed to calm him down dramatically.  
"I love you too Little wing." He breathed out, pressing a kiss to her forehead endearingly.  
"I don't deserve you." He mumbled tiredly, causing Emmy to sigh.  
"Maybe. But that isn't for you to decide." She admitted honestly. "That's my decision. And my decision is that I love you and I'll always be here by your side." She smiled softly as Dean chuckled. A real one too, not a fake one like it had been recently.  
"Alright Little Wing." He smiled back softly.


	62. Pride, Prejudice, and Supernatural

   But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though Cas had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Not to be overlooked was her way with the deadly arts in which she had extreme familiarity with. The Angel was forced to acknowledge the swiftness and grace of which she moved and the precision of which she handled her Angelblade.

        "I believe I would rather burn for an eternity in the flames of the pit than relinquish my blade to you." Pippin stated bluntly, chin tilted up and shoulder back as to present her full height and true power. Castiel frowned at her statement, already expecting something of the sort from the strange paradox of a woman that stood proudly in front of him.

        "That can be arranged." He remarked casually, lunged forward with his blade to only find it blocked from its target by her opposing blade. Her soft features were harshly contrasted by the flames of determination that had been lit inside her abruptly honey colored eyes.

        "You men never live long. Not as you could or should." She responded smoothly while Castiel distractedly found his eyes drawn towards her lips as she spoke. His ocean blue eyes lifted back up to lock gazes with her honey ones before he adjusted the angle at which he was leaning on his blade, and in turn, hers.

        "And why would that be Ms. Ruger?" He rumbled deeply, hoping to rattle his opponent. Pippin's lips quirked into the sweetest deceptive smiles, quite the opposite effect Castiel had hoped to receive. 

        "Because you boys enjoy courting Death." She answered while she leaned in closer to him as her freed hand brushed some of his hair to one side before she pushed back roughly against his blade. The momentary lapse in Castiel's concentration lead to the buttons of his shirt being quite violently slashed from the rest of the fabric, revealing his moderately toned chest.

        "Are you distracted Mr. Novak?" Pippin teased lightly, enjoying the moment as Castiel examined the damage done to his expensive looking shirt and vest. He shucked off the vest and raised his blade once more. For a young woman in a silk dress and corset, Pippin fought exceptionally well. Though Cas had to admit that he had allowed himself to become distracted briefly by her seduction. Ms. Wesson's own crimson lips were done up in an amused smile as she and his own closest friend and companion, Dean, watched on the friendly and spur of the moment sparring match.

        "Merely allowing you a small victory before I end this match." He fired back, causing the young woman to hoist up her skirt, forgetting all modesty, and beckon the Angel to her, all but daring him to strike.

        "Then I implore you," Pippin breathed, almost a breathless whisper that he had to strain to hear. "End it." Castiel lunged forward once more and the two sparred quite energetically before he disarmed her and the two fell, due to Pippin tripping him and Cas bringing her down with him. They breathed heavily in sync as they attempted to catch their breathe. Cas was leaning on top of the captivating Pippin, who's hair had long since fallen out of its delicately pinned grace, and was now laying around her head like a lake of shimmering fire.


	63. Blast from the Past

Pippin knew Dean had told her to stay at the entrance to the place Castiel and Emmy were but...she couldn't. And of course with the word "orgy" and the long line of woman that exited the cabin, Pip's jealousy flared up and she pushed the beads aside as she entered the humble one roomed cabin.

        "Are you stoned?"

        "Generally, yes." Cas chuckled back, messy clothes and hair. Stubble decorating his face. Emmy snorted from where she sat, legs propped up on the table next to the bed. She leaned against the wall and Pippin could only stare wide eyed at the woman that had been her closest friend. Pixie cut hair was dyed black, like Lucifer's fucking tainted soul, and she had a bad case of permanent bitch face.

        "What happened to you?" Dean asked, confused and horrified at the same time as Cas looked him in the eyes.

        "Life." He said shortly before finally noticing Pippin, who was still standing there, stock still, in shock. His eyes widened comically and he swallowed past the lump in his throat as he tried to reign in his emotions just enough so he didn't have an emotional breakdown in front of Past Dean.  Emmy and Dean looked in her direction in unison before Future Emmy dropped the big silver hunting knife she had been playing with in shock. The silence made Pippin squirm uncomfortably before Cas moved forward and hugged her tightly, hiding his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, causing her to giggle slightly as an automatic response to the tickling that Cas' stubble caused.

        "Oh Father, I've missed your voice." He whispered while Emmy moved forward and embraced her as well, hugging half of Castiel at the same time. A small glint of silver caught Pippin's attention and her heart plummeted as she look at the wrist and hand resting on Cas' shoulder. The chain of her necklace was wound around Future Emmy's wrist, the pendent dangling slightly from the makeshift bracelet and Pip took a shuddering breath. She needed to remind herself that they could prevent this. That the future wasn't set in stone. Dean and Emmy stood outside of the cabin, both giving Cas and Pippin some time to adjust to the sudden shock of everything that had followed. Emmy leaned against the wooden wall, playing with the hunting knife once more. Dean took a moment to look over Future!Emmy. Black was a heavy theme here and he really wanted to make a comment about her turning emo. God forbid she listened to Linkin Park or MCR. Her black skinny jeans were ripped and torn in places and the ends were tucked into her old, scuffed black combat boots. She wore an old, worn, and torn Beatles shirt and her emerald flannel was tied around her waist and out of her way. She shook her onyx colored bangs out of her eyes and stared up at Dean. Emmy knew this Dean so well. It was the Dean she had fell so hard for. And while she was hesitant, the old openness of Past Dean sparked something in her that she had thought she had long since snuffed out.

        "So...we emo now?" Dean asked, at a lose for anything else to say that wouldn't make the situation more awkward than it already was. Emmy chuckled, the laughter not quite reaching her eyes. They seemed to have a hard layer of ice covering them and steeling herself from the world around her. It sorta scared Dean to be perfectly honest. The Emmy he knew was so easy for him to read. Her eyes and face were so expressive. She raised an eyebrow at Dean and looked him up and down critically.

        "You literally don't change clothes Dean. Seriously." She pointed out, noticing how Past Dean and Future Dean were wearing the same thing. Dean looked down at himself before looking back up at her.

        "I'm sorry. At least I don't look like some sort of emo reject." He remarked casually before leaning closer to Emmy's face.

        "How do you even manage to wear eyeliner that heavy Little wing? You're already a huge klutz. Doesn't that just offset the weight of your head?" He joked with a small, hopefully smile and Emmy snorted in laughter, hiding her smile behind her hand as she leaned back. Dean truly smiled as he recognized the sparkle of Emmy's laughter shining in her eyes at last.

        "I could say the same about you and pie, Dean." She responded happily.

        Pippin and Cas had been standing there, Emmy and Dean had left the cabin and left the two alone. She sighed heavily, trying to contain her giggles at the tickling that Cas's stubble was causing. He mumbled something in Enochian against the nape of her neck, slightly chapped lips brushing against her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. She took a deep breath before her face wrinkled up in disgust and she pushed away from Castiel's grip. Cas had a hurt look on his face but it swiftly turned into one of concern as Pip buried her face into the crook of her neck and started coughing violently. Cas gripped her shoulders to keep her upright as she wheezed slightly.

        "C-Cas! Are you seriously stoned?" Pippin gasped and Castiel grimaced as he sat them both down on the bed.

        "Generally speaking yes." He said worriedly and Pippin turned sharply away before jerking back and just dowsing him with small bottle of essential oil she carried with her. He sputtered slightly, despite the oil not getting anywhere near his face, before looking down and staring at the huge wet spot that soaked his shirt.

        "I'm sorry Cas. But me and weed don't mix. You need rehab." She responded tiredly, her heart aching for her Angel. "Seriously. You shouldn't be just bathed in Marijuana." Cas sighed, slouching in defeat at the truth of the sentence.

        "I'm sorry." He muttered, breathing in the calming scent of peppermint that he remembered vividly. It always followed Pippin around, though it was just faint. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as he tried not to break down in the presence of Past Pippin. He missed her so much his heart ached just to know this was Pippin before Lucifer had won. Pippin gently rubbed his back before he turned suddenly and nuzzle back into Pippin's grip, face buried in the crook once more.

         Pippin and Dean stared down Zachariah, both about to receive severe punishment for not learning the lesson Zachy wanted them to learn. At least that was before the were whisked off before he could make good on his threats and dole out his punishments. Pippin slipped, thanks to being a notorious klutz (though not as horrible as Emmy), before she was caught by a familiar trench coat clad man. She instinctively took a deep breath and sighed heavily in relief at the smell of honey and, what she could only describe as, Angel wings. If they had a scent to them. Dean flew backwards as Emmy tackled him, chattering worriedly about both Dean and Pippin, though most of her focus was on Dean. Dean looked down at Emmy, his Emmy, not the strange emo and bitter Future Emmy and he felt his heart flutter in relief. He took the tackle and chattering in stride as he simply hugged her back, determined to make sure Emmy and Cas didn't end up like future them.  
        "Thanks Cas." Dean breathed and Cas smiled.

 

        "We had an appointment Dean." He reminded him, causing Pippin to snort in laughter, hiding her smile behind her hand.

        Emmy pouted slightly as she watched Dean and Sam share a drink in the shitty hotel they had rented out for all of them while taking a small break from the Apocalypse to figure out their next move. She had tried unsuccessfully for a few weeks now to pry out of Dean and Pippin what happened when Zachariah sent them forward into the future but neither one would budge. Pippin would get really silent and solemn and Dean would turn a shade paler before they both changed the subject. Everyone else had eventually dropped it but not knowing was absolutely KILLING Emmy. Dean looked up and caught the pout that Emmy was directing at him. He winked suggestively at her and immediately Emmy blushed furiously and looked away, still an awkward little turtle....a bad ass awkward little turtle. Pippin was in what passed as the "living room" half of the shitty motel, Castiel sitting on the couch beside her, flipping through some of Bobby's book he had taken with them. Any information was better than none. Pippin thought back to how Future Cas had immediately relaxed at the smell of Peppermint and it suddenly struck her that she was pretty much surrounded by a faint smell of Peppermint all the time. She turned to look at Cas and cocked her head to one side in a fashion adopted from Castiel.

        "When did you start liking the smell of peppermint?" She asked bluntly and Cas jumped slightly in shock before giving her a deer in the headlights look. He had been caught. Dean chuckled at Pippin's antics before turning his attention back towards Emmy.

        "Hey Little wing." He called and Emmy perked up and turned her attention from her book, she eventually settled down with, to Dean.

        "You don't like My Chemical Romance right?" He asked, all the while Cas almost snapped at him to stop praying "Please tell me no." Like it was a religious mantra. Emmy cocked her head in her own special fashion before answering.

        "I do actually, yeah." She responded before Dean groaned in agony while Pippin burst out into laughter.

        "Closer to being emo than I thought." He mumbled under his breath so Emmy couldn't hear him.


	64. Wings

Pippin had always admired Castiel's wings, probably more than any other angel. They were bold and elegant, she loved the times when his emotions would seep into them and spread out to their full span far above him, intimidating even the Winchesters beyond belief. She couldn't pin point where it began, really. Maybe it had always been this way and she never noticed, maybe it just started one day. But either way over time she noticed that sometimes only lounging around the bunker his wings would spread. It wasn't like when he was trying to intimidate or impress an enemy, though. When this happened the feathers would appear hard and jagged and fan out to look as big as possible, the air around him grew thick and dark, and his blue eyes would glare in a way that made demons fear the Lord. That wasn't what was happening here. When the feathers fanned out casually, almost, they looked relaxed and soft, fluffed almost. And while they fanned to full span it was a gentle and calmed air around that relaxed her, the feathers lost their jagged illusion and lay in lovely uninterrupted rows all along the wings. Pippin realized though she loved to see the warrior wings, she preferred these calm soft wings as well. Once she noticed the fluff wing phenomenon, she tried to find a reason behind the fluff wings. Well, what were an Angels wings for besides the obvious? She knew some desert animals used their ears to cool when they were to warm... ridiculous sounding maybe, but he never took off his trench coat, and he wore layers under that! So it seemed logical. Currently she watched the soft feathers ruffle slightly as he sat around from her. They seemed extra fluffed today somehow, well, she couldn't let him get heat stroke just sitting in the living room!

        "Cas? What me to open up a window or see if this museum of a bunker has AC?" Cas looked at her puzzled.

        "No, I'm comfortably situated. Why do you ask?"

        "Well, it's just your wings are really fanned out right now and I thought maybe you were too hot." Castiel froze and turned bright red, getting up abruptly and saying in an awkward tone.

        "Actually, it is quite humid now that you mention it, I think I will go get some air." He immediately poofed off before she could react, what was that all about? 

 

        Castiel didn't return to the Bunker until out had began to get dark, while he was gone Pip had gotten Gabriel over intending to ask him about Cas' wings and if it was a bad sign or something. But then the other hunters had come back at the same time and she'd forgot. She was just about to bring it up when Castiel walked back into the bunker. Pip looked over his shoulders, puzzled, where did his wings go?! Cas froze when he saw Gabe, and tried to nope out and leave before Gabe noticed him there. Gabe saw him, as soon as he did he choked a laugh and called out.

        "Castiel, get in here." Castiel slipped into the room with his face burning up red embarrassed. He hadn't counted on Gabriel being there, he'd left to find a way to veil his wings from Pippin so their mind-of-their-own flirtation would be hidden from her view before she learned why his wings fluffed and fluttered near her. Right then, he hated his wings, he wanted so badly to poof away but felt trapped by the archangel. There was no way the veil would work on Gabe, oh he could see the wings and the veil. Gabriel began to laugh again, in disbelief as the other hunters looked at him puzzled.

        "Sit down, you little flower." he said laughing, Castiel slowly sat across from Pippin. Gabe laughed even harder as his theory was confirmed and Castiel's wings fanned and fluttered as he drew nearer to Pip. Castiel blushed more and suddenly wished it was still the apocalypse.

        "Cas?" Pip said, looking even farther over his shoulder, no wings showed.

        "This is just too rich, it really is. Oh my Father I can't believe this is real." Gabriel said again, his shit-eating grin only widening all the time as Pippin looked for Cas' wings.

        "Care to fill us in, Gabe?" Dean cut in, becoming annoyed about the invisible elephant in the room.

        "What's so funny?" Emmy agreed.

        "Well, fluffy feathers here has got his wings in a fluffle." Gabe smirked.

        "Where are your wings, Cas?" Pip asked, completely puzzled.

        "I...uh..." Cas sighed, his face almost a beacon of red light.

        "Tell me Pippers, have you noticed his wings behaving... weird lately?" Gabe smirked, ignoring Cas' silent plea to leave it be. "Wings spreading for no reason, soft gentle feathers, ruffles caused by no discernible breeze. I know you like to wing gawk."

        Pip blushed at the last comment, "Yea...?" All at once Emmy's mind remembered something she'd read in a lore book on angels and began giggling, leaning over to whisper it to a confused Dean and Sam (wanting Pip to realize for herself). Dean and Sam laughed too, Emmy blushed sympathetically for Cas,

        "Sorry Cassi, I feel terrible laughing but..."

        "But what?!" Pip exclaimed. Cas was silent.

        "Tell me Pip pop, what do you think caused the wings to act like that?" Gabe said, enjoying every minute of this.

        "I...thought that maybe he was too hot?" she said slowly, causing the others to nearly fall over laughing.

        "Well, you weren't wrong." Gabe said smirking, as Pip watched the others disintegrate laughing even more.

        "Will someone please just tell me what he's doing with the wings?!" Pip exclaimed, annoyed.

        "He's seducing you." Gabriel said in a creepy tone with a wink at the end. Castiel immediately stood up and headed for the nearest exit. Pip flushed bright red, then followed him, "Cas! Come back! You didn't have to hide your wings, you could have just said!"

        "Finally he makes a move with a little sense." a sarcastic and dry voice came from the door frame into the room where it'd all gone down.

        "How long have you been there?" Sam jumped. Color drained from the room.

        "Oh c'mon Sera, there's no need to be like that." Gabe said, humor gone from his voice.

        "Like what, exactly?" she said, picking up a chair Castiel had toppled in his mad dash to nopes ville and setting it right before perching on it.

        "Well, a bitch." Emmy said too loudly, surprising then others. It was no guarded secret that Emmy didn't like Seraphina, and it was obvious the feeling was mutual. Seraphina gleered at her coldly.

        "Tell me then, Emberlynn. Is it better to allow him to fall for that little Abomina--"

        "Sera, what brings you here?" Gabe cut her off, trying to maintain peace. Emberlynn felt annoyance growing.into anger in her.

        "I came to speak with Castiel, but since it is apparent he thinks with his wings I'll be off."

        "What do you need to say to Cas?" Emmy said in a dark challenging tone.

        "Private business, not something that you would understand ." she snapped back, and was gone before retorts could follow. Emmy stared irritated a Sera's now empty chair, "She is so lucky she's an ally."

        "Maybe so, but where did our Wings of a Dove fly off to?" Gabe said, quickly sweeping the exchange under the mat. 

        Pip barely caught Cas before he poofed off far away, she grabbed his sleeve.

        "Cas! Hey!" He was still other worldly red, he was so flustered and humiliated he couldn't even speak. "Cas you don't have to be embarrassed about the wings, it's actually cute...okay?" Pip said, now blushing herself.

        "Really?" he said awkwardly.

        "Yeah! So stop trying to veil them suddenly, okay? Gabe was right, I'm a wing gawker." Pip laughed softly, trying to make him less about to die uncomfortable. Castiel nodded, some color draining out of his face but still too flustered to create an actual response.

        "Okay, I will... but... but I dont want to talk about it right now." Cas said, anxiety alleviating but the stress lingering. He dropped the veil, showing his lovely soft wings fan out about them and ruffle gently.

        "I get it, too soon." Pip said, grinning as she fully realized what the wings flutters meant. Castiel was emotionally too embarrassed and frazzled after that ordeal, he hid in the room for a while after Pip kissed him on the cheek and told him he didn't have to be embarrassed and almost persuaded him to go back in there, but he didn't want Gabe looking at his wings. She went back in the other room, leaving him in the pleasing dark room to recharge his emotional threshold. He sighed, content.

        "So... Castiel, still carrying hopes for the abomination?" a cold laugh echoed, Cas groaned, he'd really been enjoying the dark quiet.

        "I told you not to call her that." Castiel said fiercely.

        "So a girl gets your feathers in a ruffle and you forget what she is?!" she said sharply.

        "She's not an Abomination, Seraphina! She was given a gift from our Father, and what would he say about your treatment of her?" Cas said firmly, he couldn't understand what she could possibly hold so fiercely against Pip. Sera's anger hijacked her grace and the temperature dropped in the room.

        "You listen to me Castiel! If you would listen to me there wouldn't be a problem!"

        "There is no problem, Pip and I--!"

        "NO CASTIEL. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The unlit light bulbs flashed on and grew brighter and brighter until they exploded in their fixtures, the chairs fell over and the coffee table cracked down the center.

        "I warn you, she's trou--!"

        "Did you really travel all this way just to repeat yourself?" Castiel said harshly, "You are our ally, Seraphina, and a good soldier. Don't fight your own side." and with that, an even more emotionally done with life Cas turned his back and made it clear to her that the discussion was over.

        "You could have been a good solider as well, except you never do what your told." she said harshly, disappearing again.


	65. Venipuncture

Emmy prepped another syringe for the transfer of more blood. Sam had let her take over when she nearly hit him for injecting it into Dean incorrectly. Pippin stood next to Deanmon, her main job to keep an eye on them both and slap Dean when he talked shit to Emmy.  
"Do you really think that will work on me? I can't be cured Em-" he began, a swift smack to the left cheek had him glaring daggers at pip.  
"You bit-" Another slap. Dean glared hard as his beautiful green eyes shuttered and became pure black as Emmy approached cautiously. Pip merely bitch slapped him.  
"You sonuvabitch!"  
"Pip he didn't say anything so why?" Emmy asked seriously with a frown and Pippin shrugged.  
"He tried to use demon eyes on me. That's pimp smack worthy." She justified easily and Emmy tried hard not to roll her eyes. Not long after Emmy left Sam in charge to watch Dean. She needed a desperate break and as she trudged out of the room with Pip in tow she heard it. Pip shoved Emmy out of the way as Sam barely managed to slam the door to Dean shut. Sam stood shakily with the knife in his hand and Pip got ready to fight. Emmy pulled on her arm, causing her to look down at her closest friend.  
"Please Pip...don't." She begged. Pip's eyes glanced between the quarreling Sam and Dean and she took a deep breathe.  
"Okay." She answered with a small nod. They all jumped back as the door splintered violently. Pip turned to Emmy in fear.  
"Run!"

Emmy huffed as she slammed herself back against the wall, exhaustion from lack of sleep and the emotional stress of Deanmon finally catching up to her. She had gotten separated from Pippin and Sam somewhere along the way. Emmy attempted to catch her breath before she heard footsteps casually strolling down the hallway. She slammed her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds of her heavy breathing. Just as it reached the corner she threw herself sideways as Dean smashed the hammer into the wall, narrowly missing her head.  
"Dean please! This isn't you!

Emmy cried out, not realizing that she had started to cry. It seemed as if Dean hesitated before he bent down and rested on the balls of his feet. He was too close to her for her to be completely comfortable but some part of her called out for the Dean that she knew. It told her that he would never hurt her.  
"Why are you crying Little Wing?" He asked, his voice softening and dropping lower. Emmy shook as she tried to wipe away the tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
"Y-You're scaring me Dean." She responded quietly and Dean chuckled darkly as he reached out his hand a brushed away some stray tears with his thumb.  
"Poor Little Wing," he started softly as his hand whipped down and grabbed her throat tightly, eyes flickering black as he pushed her up against the wall until her feet couldn't touch the ground anymore.  
"You should be." He grinned wickedly, hand holding the hammer raising up to strike her. Just as it reached its zenith they heard a scream that echoed off the walls.  
"FALCON PUNCH!" A fist connected to the side of Dean's face and sent him flying backwards, hand letting go of a terrified Emmy. He slowly got to his feet before Sam out the Demon blade to his throat. Soon Cas arrived and helped put Dean back in the chair under new restraints. Pip bent down in front of Emmy, eyes glazed over slightly, no doubt playing something from her past, as she gathered her friend into her arms.  
"I gotcha." She whispered reassuringly.

*

Dean was hiding in his room. Newly cured and everything. He held his head in his hands as he replayed what had happened in the hallway with Emmy. He hurt her. He physically hurt her. And it killed him to know he did that. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the door clicking shut and the shuffle of footsteps on the floor. Dean started as Emmy wrapped her arms around him securely.  
"I love you." She muttered softly, running her fingers through his short hair in comfort and reassurance.  
"Emmy how can you even say that when I-"  
"Because if you had wanted to kill me you wouldn't have hesitated." She answered honestly and Dean sagged into her grasp.  
"I'm so sorry Little Wing." He whispered into hair and Emmy hummed softly.  
"Sleep Dean. I'll be here when you wake up."  
"I'll hold you to that." He laughed so halfheartedly. Emmy smiled softly. It would take time to heal what had happened with Deanmon but she could do it. They could both do it.


	66. A Few New Tattoos

They had checked in at the hotel for a wendigo case. What had actually happened was the weather disagreeing with the residing Winchesters and Ruger and literally dumping buckets of snow on them. They were snowed in. And Cas had no control over the weather and Dean would be DAMNED before he left Baby all alone several states away. Dean smiled slightly as Emmy set up the movie, cup of tea, and a big bowl of popcorn in her hands. She had convinced them to stay at a bed and breakfast for once and it was...homey. Cas and Pip were a room away; same for Sammy.

        "What are we watching, Little Wing?" He asked, his voice low and pleasant. Emmy held the remote and tried to see if the tv had any on demand movie rentals, but the cable stations all said -No Signal- and the screen turned troubleshoot blue.

        “The storm’s taken out the cable.” Emmy stated, “But I’ve got my copy of Loving Vincent. That’s the one about Van Gogh that Pip and I were talking about earlier—every scene of the movie is an oil painting!” Emmy smiled, “If you want to watch that.” Dean hummed quietly as he took the bowl and tea from her hands.

        "I'm not an art person," he began, trying to ignore the sad look that crossed on Emmy's face at his admission. "But if you love it enough to be lugging it around the country with you then I have to give it a watch." He finished; stealing a sip of her tea and smiling when he recognized the taste of Righteous Man. It was a tea she had design specifically after him. 

        Emmy smiled, “I do love it,” she said, putting the movie in. “It’s one of my favorites for sure. But it’s tragic, too.” She sat back down next to him; carefully reclaiming her tea cup as she pushed play.

        “My dad used to do this whenever we got popcorn at the movies,” she said before pouring a box of Mike 'N Ike’s from a vending machine over the bowl. “Popcorn?” she offered happily as the credits on screen faded into the oil painted animation. Dean chuckled before pulling Emmy into his arms and leaning back against the headboard. He grabbed some popcorn, attempting to avoid the Mike 'N Ikes, while his other hand shifted to play with her hair absentmindedly. Tragic chick flick movies weren't really Dean's thing but if he was being truthful he'd watch the Notebook if it meant Emmy leaning back into his chest while they spent time together. Nothing else but them. Emmy concealed a smile as she noted Dean’s Mike 'N Ike avoidance. If he ate one with the popcorn, he’d be converted. She knew this definitely wasn’t a ‘Dean movie’. Usually if they watched a movie they watched Tombstone or something staring Bogart or Clint Eastwood. She didn’t know how this film would go over. Maybe she’d be more unsure about showing him the movie if he wasn’t toying with her hair. She felt relaxed, and started her task of purposely getting the red mike 'N ike’s before Dean realized what he was missing. Dean actually found himself interested in the movie. The way it was like an oil painting was actually kind of mind blowing. He wasn't paying attention to what he was grabbing and took a handful of popcorn and Mike 'N Ikes; popping them in his mouth and chewing before he realized what had happened and...damn it. Emmy was right. It was actually kind of good. He batted her hand away from the bowl as she tried to purge him of the red Mike 'N Ikes. He grabbed some and munched on it, enjoying the strange but delicious flavor.

        “I knew you would take the red ones once you realized what you were missing.” Emmy teased, resorting to her second favorite, the pinks, and snuggling into his chest as she watched the screen.

        “I love this part.” she said quietly, a large scene of Starry Night over took the screen as Vincent looked out his window. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked down at Emmy. His hand brushed her hair and his eye caught a familiar glimpse of blue and black. He raised an eyebrow before gently pushing her hair to one side so he could see what it was. The Starry Night picture that he had just seen on the tv was tattooed inside a seashell. His fingers brushed along the sunflowers softly, tracing the edges with an intense curiosity. Didn't this Van Gogh guy also paint pictures of sunflowers?

        "Little wing. When were you gonna tell me about your tattoo?" He asked curiously. A smirk slowly made its way across his face as he gazed down at her.

        "I think you have a crush on Van Gogh." He teased. Emmy had known she was caught when he had moved her hair, she felt her face turn a little pink at his teasing.

        “Not a crush, it’s artistic adoration.” she said, sitting up slightly and leaning on her arm to face him. “And I knew you’d find it eventually.” she said with a small shrug and a smile. She laid her head back in his chest and noticed his fingers where still tracing the ink patterns.

        “Do you like it?” she asked. Dean pulled his hands away from the ink and wrapped his arms around Emmy adoringly.

        "It's very pretty. It fits you." He answered honestly before kissing the crown of her head lovingly. "Won't ever be as beautiful as woman that has it though." Emmy blushed.

        “Why would I bother with a crush on Van Gogh when I’ve got my Odysseus?” she said sweetly, sitting up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the movie.

 

         Louisiana fucking SUCKED. Pippin had never ever been fond of the summer time. In fact she hated it quite a bit. It always got too hot and humid and....Pip huffed as she resisted the urge to remove her flannel. They had just got back from a simple salt and burn in high spirits. It was nice to hunt something that wasn't demons for once. The A/C in the motel they were staying in had broke so she had left her room for outside. They were in a middle of a nowhere town just on the edge of a forest. Her eyes watched the darkened silhouettes of the trees, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of sweat along the back of her neck. At least it was 10 to 20 degrees cooler outside than in. Pip stood for a while, trying to enjoy the slightly cooler air and the crickets and frogs singing in the Louisiana evening. It worked for a while, but as soon as she adjusted to the humid air it was clear that she was still too hot. She rolled up the sleeves of her flannel to the elbow and walked along the concrete to the stairs to the thin balcony characteristic of cheap, two story motels. She knew the ice machine and a vending machine were at the end of that thin balcony, a drink sounded great, and if the humidity kept rising, so did a bucket of ice to dump over her head.

        “Or Dean’s, that'd give him a scare.” she grinned mischievously to herself. She was nearly at the top step when she froze.  She froze because she’d expected an empty balcony but Castiel stood on the glorified ledge. He casually leaned over the thin metal railing, over looking the small urban view as the sun went down and the city lights flickered on. It was so humid that Cas had shed his trench coat. His own shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his tie was loose, like he’d been tugging on it. The top three buttons of the white shirt had come undone, whether by conscious choice or consequence of the tie tugging, Pip wasn’t sure. She could see the shadows falling on his face, and shadowing his muscles through the sensible white dress shirt. The city lights reflected in his ice blue eyes. He hadn’t noticed her yet. She found herself feeling a little lightheaded, and reminded herself to breathe.

        “Hey Cas,” she said, coming up the last few steps to stand by him at the railing.

        “Hello Pip,” he said, “It’s a little hot tonight.” almost like he had to apologize for his appearance. Pip nodded in response, saying something about how she’d just come up to grab a cold drink from the machine. They walked down to the machine together. Pip slipped a few coins into the machine, Cas watched her.

        “You still look warm, why don’t you take off the shirt?” Cas asked. Pip almost blushed, but instead laughed.

         “You first, Cassi.” she said. Cas blushed and leaned his back against the railing. Not knowing how to respond, he fell silent. Pippin's eyes roved over the very few scars she could see from past Angelblades that had struck him. There weren't all that many but she knew there was so much more on his chest and abdomen. She stepped up and leaned on the rail next to him. She tried to keep her mind off of the things she'd like to do to the Angel next to her. It was still far too hot for those things. She decided that she definitely needed Cas to dress like that more often.

        "Too bad it isn't raining." Pip sighed softly.

        Cas sighed too at her words, “Yes, too bad.” he agreed. He glanced at her with a shy smile and turned back toward the city lights. Pip dipped the cold drink, enjoying the fact that it was cold while it lasted. She pressed the bottle to her cheek, feeling the ice cold sensation, then scoffed at herself. She decided it was better to loose the flannel and be comfortable than try to low key crawl into the cold drink before she died of heat stroke. She slipped off the shirt and laid it over the railing, then leaned against the bar to match Cas’ stance. As she took another drink she could see him from the corner of her eye, he was watching her. His eyes fell on her shoulder and without thinking Cas reached out and brushed the ink with his fingertips.

        “I’ve seen this.” he muttered, trying to place it. His brow knit in concentration, trying to recall the memory. Pippin shuddered a bit. It had nothing to do with the cold drink in her hand and more to do with the Angel's feather light touch. She swallowed thickly before responding.

        "Course you have." She started; trying to keep her voice casual. "It's the Autobot insignia." She responded, smile beginning to grow as she glanced back down at the tattoo on her upper shoulder. Recognition flickered in Cas’ eyes.

        “Yes, of course.” he said with a smile, having found the memory. “We watched that show together, after I was laid up recovering from...” he looked to the few angel blade scars shown by his altered shirt.

        “Yes.” he fell quiet. His eyes looked to the ground, so far below them. Then back to Pip, his fingers brushing the ink once more. “Just shows, no matter how many bad memories I have, you still manage to take them and make them good.” Pippin snorted in laughter, mildly surprised that Cas hadn't asked about the Matrix entwined with the insignia. She had only ever showed him a few episodes so he couldn't possibly know what it was or the value it truly held.

        "Cas, I think you're the one that makes the good memories." She grinned. "I mean there was no way Emmy was gonna watch it with me. She's seen it only a million times at my assistance." Cas laughed, looking at the ground again.

        “I don’t know about that.” Cas said, “It wasn’t me who made that memory good.” He blushed, just thinking about telling Pip how he felt. He looked back at her.

        “What’s this mean, though?” he asked, fingers touching the matrix. Pip felt her face flush red violently and she coughed slightly in embarrassment. She normally didn't say anything about it because well...most people thought it childish and she couldn't really explain it the way she wanted too.

        "Um, well see you haven't seen all of G1 or Prime so you wouldn't know much about it but I'll try to keep the general story short and to the point." She began, nervously biting her bottom lip. "It's an artifact of great power, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. The Matrix of Leadership. Its appearance differs slightly from show to show but it generally appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side." She explained softly. "The Matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Cybertronians. The Decepticons don't give a shit for all that though but they covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. It's the antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears." She finished before looking up at the stars. She used to pretend that one was Cybertron when she was younger.

        "In G1 Optimus got it from the dying Sentinal Prime. But I love the Prime version of events much better." Pip muttered before recounting what Prime Ratchet had told the children. 

        "Optimus wasn't always Optimus. He was once a clerk in the Iacon hall of records named Orion Pax." She started, smiling a bit as she could still recall the voice of Ratchet telling the story. She was too much of a nerd. "But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator; one who had named himself after one of the original Thirteen Primes. Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronian's be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the Gladiatorial arena for the political he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long Megatron came before the high council to propose his vision for a just society and it was here he began to show his true colors." Pip paused, letting Cas take it in for a moment before continuing.

        "Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here, the first time since Cybertron's Golden age stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects, and found himself before the very spark of our life giver...Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the unique nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. That's how Orion became Optimus." She finished, not even realizing she had a goofy smile aimed at herself for being able to remember that after so many years.

        "Optimus was my hero growing up. I wanted to be like him. Loyal, inspiring, kind." Pip laughed again. "What's not to like about him? He's part of the reason I'm who I am now. So I got the Matrix to represent him." She finally finished her long winded explanation and promptly got embarrassed for nerding out on her Angel. Castiel had that familiar thoughtful expression that meant he was turning something over and over in his mind, he nodded in understanding. He’d had some information on Optimus from Metatron’s pop culture download but he was trying to take what Pip had said and file away every detail. It was important to her and so he wanted to remember every word.

        “That’s a lot to take in.” he said as he filed the last fact away in his mind, “But it’s a story worth taking in.” he finished.

        “And it’s a story that feels... relatable. After all we’ve been through with heaven...” he trailed off, looking to the same star Pip had pretended was a far away world of Prime's and Matrix's.

        “I’d be interested in seeing it all for myself, if you wouldn’t mind re-watching it with me.” he said shyly, he was so caught up in her words he hadn’t even realized his fingertips still hovered over the ink emblem.  Pip stumbled over her words briefly before looking over at Cas. His head was tilted up to look at the same star as her and she felt a warm smile overtake her again. God she was in love with the Angel.

        "I never pass up a chance to watch Transformers, Cas." She teased before looking down at her emblem and the fingers still hovering over it. She reached up and placed her hand in his, the smile nearly splitting her face in two.

        "Though if I'm honest...you're my Optimus." Pip admitted shyly. Cas’ cheeks were dusted in a soft pink as he felt his heart skip a beat at her words. He took the hand that had brushed the ink and held her cheek,

        “I’m no hero.” he said softly and shyly, looking at Pip. She could see past what he said, and see what her words had meant to him. Castiel’s blush deepened and his confidence slipped, he was tempted to either kiss her or look away. He wasn’t sure he was brave enough to do the first. Pip could see the temptation to look away in shyness play out in his gaze. She wasn't about to just spill her heart out about something she loved to somebody she loved more on a romantic rooftop view of the stars and let him just pull away. Pip leaned forward and kissed him softly. She pulled away after a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

        "Nah you're right." She whispered teasingly. "You're MY hero." Castiel grinned, looking at Pip with soft blue eyes. He held her cheek and kissed her again, catching Pip off guard for a moment. He kissed her gently, and as he drew back he said softly.

        “What if I told you that you were mine?”


End file.
